


Все оттенки Уэйна

by Riakon



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Angst, BDSM, DS of BDSM, Drama, Hate to Love, M/M, Voice Kink
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2020-03-31 00:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 45,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19038433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Кларк ещё совсем молод и недостаточно опытен как журналист, когда по вине близкой подруги он попадает на интервью с главным благодетелем Готэма Брюсом Уэйном. А что, если его вкусы весьма специфичны?





	1. Жалких сорок минут.

**Author's Note:**

> Один человек очень хотел ДС-отношений и вообще работу по мотивам 50 ОС в этом фандоме. И вот, она перед вами!)

Кларку не нравится эта идея. 

— Всё пройдёт просто замечательно, — щебечет красотка Лойс, собирая небольшой походный чемодан и сноровисто упаковывая свои вещи.

— Ты летишь в место, где ведутся боевые действия — как это вообще может быть замечательно? — вздыхает он, подавая ей аккуратные стопки белья. — Эта идея пахнет отчаянием и безумием.

— И сенсацией! — оптимистично добавляет Лэйн, и всё что ему остаётся это употребить всё своё красноречие, чтобы воззвать к благоразумию своей бывшей девушки. Кларк верит — оно там есть, просто очень, очень глубоко.

— Ладно, предположим, что тебя там не заденет шальная пуля или осколок гранаты, но объясни мне, как ты собралась быть в двух местах одновременно?

— Ты о чём? — Лойс даже перестаёт перебирать содержимое своей личной экстренной “аптечки” — блокноты, карандаши, несколько дешёвых фотоаппаратов и звукозаписывающие устройства.

— О твоём интервью сегодня с Брюсом Уэйном, конечно! — его пальцы барабанят по лежащему рядом билету. — Ты же видела, да? Твой вылет через двадцать минут после начала интервью. Того самого, которое ты пыталась согласовать с готэмским миллионером полгода. Это ведь не какая-нибудь там встреча на личном приёме, где будет пять минут от силы, а полноценный разговор, возможность выжать из него все интересующие тебя и общественность ответы

— Глупости, я успею, — отмахивается Лойс, проверяя свой список ещё раз и нужно быть Суперменом, чтобы сдержать раздражённый вздох. В этом Кларку очень везёт — он не из тех, кого просто вывести из себя, особенно после пары лет совместного проживания с Лэйн.

— Ты вылетаешь из Метрополиса, а интервью в башне Уэйнов, — голос Кларка очень спокойный — за время, что они были парой он точно знал, когда на Лойс давить не стоит, и это один из тех моментов, в которые уверенностью можно добиться куда большего. Она снова задумалась, и он счёл нужным напомнить. — В Готэм-сити.

— Я уже думала об этом, — признаётся журналистка и застёгивает чемодан уверенным движением, и присаживается рядом с ним. — Ты ведь согласишься выручить меня?

— Ты предлагаешь мне провести это интервью? — изумляется Кларк, оглядывая её с ног до головы, и даже трогает лоб Лойс, чтобы убедиться в том, что она не бредит. Жара нет, но он всё ещё смотрит на неё с подозрением.

— Я серьёзно, — Лэйн чуть щурится, — позволять редакции отправить того, кого захотят они было бы слишком жирно для Перри, так что мы совершим рокировку и я поеду в Сирию, а ты в Готэм, но статью выпустим под двумя именами, чтобы мои заслуги в согласовании этого интервью не остались за кадром, как тебе?

— Звучит очень безумно, — вздыхает Кларк, и Лойс победно улыбается.

На самом деле было бы куда логичнее, чтобы в Сирию отправился Супермен, которого невозможно убить человеческим оружием, а покорять и соблазнять ради тайн — рыжая красавица Лойс Лэйн, но у неё было одно ужасающе потрясающее умение — вить из Кларка верёвки.

— Перри будет в бешенстве, — замечает он.

— Нет, он был бы в бешенстве, если бы никто не появился на этом интервью, — парирует они, и телефон отбрякивает сообщением о прибывшем такси.

— От меня не будет никакого толку, а времени даже подготовить список вопросов нет, — в растерянности замечает Кларк, — ты же знаешь, меня там заживо съедят без них!

— Не придумывай проблему, возьми мои, — хмыкнула Лойс и, покопавшись в шкафу сунула Кларку в руки маленькую папку. Это было так непохоже — готовить вопросы не в блокноте или даже в голове, а на разрозненных листах, что Кларк ошалел. — Думала, так будет удобнее освежить их в памяти, вот и записала. Зато никто ни один миллионер не получит даже кусочек от Кларка Кента!

Лойс подняла чемодан за ручку и выглянув в окно, убедилась, что жёлтое такси уже ждёт у подъезда.

— Не забудь захлопнуть дверь, когда будешь уходить, — одарив широкой улыбкой, журналистка крикнула, уже зайдя в лифт, — и не опоздай на встречу!

Всё, что Кларк хотел высказать своей подруге ему оставалось рассказать несущейся вниз кабинке. До назначенного интервью всего каких-то жалких сорок минут.

 


	2. И зачем он вообще согласился?

В жизни Кларка Кента было полно дней, когда он хотел стать человеком и ощутить на себе все трудности, свойственные людям. Однако, сегодняшний день точно не один из них, ведь задача добраться с окраины Метрополиса в сердце Готэм-сити — не самая простая для того, у кого только сорок минут, и строгий костюм остался в его собственной квартире.

Будь Кларк простым человеком, он бы, скорее всего, послал Лойс с её гениальными идеями и вызвонил бы Перри, чтобы главный редактор Плэнет заменил Лэйн кем-то, кто хотя бы находится в Готэме в этот момент. К счастью, Кларк не может похвастаться тем, что он простой человек.

В квартире приходится провести немного больше времени, чем он планировал, ведь костюм, забранный из химчистки с предыдущего интервью, выглядит помятым, поэтому ему приходится привести себя в божеский вид, и, несмотря на все способности Кларка, на это уходят драгоценные минуты. Серый костюм сидит хорошо, хоть и не добавляет ему лоска.

— Сойдет, — вздыхает Кларк и засовывает в карманы носки, подхватывая туфли в одну руку, а папку с вопросами — в другую, выбирается через окно, выходящее прямиком на пустынный задний двор забегаловки неподалёку.

Убедившись, что рядом никого нет, он взмывает в воздух и уже через минуту приземляется в одном из центральных районов Готэма, за небольшой закусочной. Это местечко он приметил ещё в прошлый раз — достаточно тихое и безлюдное, близко к центру — то, что нужно, если ты — пришелец, который не хочет кому-то показывать отпечатки ступней, вдавленных в асфальт.

С тем, чтобы верно рассчитать силы, у Кларка до сих пор проблемы, потому и приходится, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, быстро натягивать носки и ботинки в узком местечке, стараясь не рассыпать, везде рвущееся наружу, содержимое его папки.

Наручные часы противно пищат — до встречи осталось десять минут, а до Башни Уэйнов нужно ещё добежать, и, увы, не пользуясь своей невероятной скоростью, чтобы ни у кого не возникло вопросов о том, что Флеш забыл в Готэме, и кто следит за безопасностью Централ Сити.

Если бы кто-то спросил у Супермена о том, что он находит наиболее утомительным, Кларк бы ответил не задумываясь — выглядеть типичным клерком, который опаздывает с обеда, и не срываться на скорости мировых рекордсменов.

Пятиминутная пробежка кажется вечностью, но Кларк счастлив, что всех этих усилий попросту недостаточно, чтобы заставить его вспотеть. Только этого ему не хватало, когда он едва не опоздал на встречу с благодетелем Готэм-сити!

Удача сопутствует Кларку, и в Башню Уэйна его пропускают без лишних вопросов, только взглянув на удостоверение, а на цокольном этаже распахнуты двери лифта.

Когда Кларк вскакивает в кабинку, у него трясутся руки. Ступни в ботинках неприятно ноют, но уж лучше так, чем бежать срочно в магазин за новой обувкой, ведь ни одна в мире пара оксфордов не может пережить даже одного приземления.

Лифт с привычным звоном открывается, выпуская Кларка прямо в приёмную президента Уэйн Энтерпрайзис.

Огромное и светлое помещение с одним-единственным столом, за которым сидит невероятно привлекательная темнокожая женщина и при виде Кларка вскидывает брови.

— Вы к мистеру Уэйну?

— Да, мисс… — Кларк быстро находит бейджик на её груди и улыбается ей несколько застенчиво, прижимая папку к себе, поправляется, — Валери. Я — Кларк Кент, заменяю Лойс Лэйн на интервью.

— Подождите минутку. Присаживайтесь, — одобрительно отзывается Валери и созванивается с начальником.

Светлые кресла невероятно удобные, и думать об их цене не хочется, по крайней мере, сейчас, когда нужно хотя бы попытаться изучить список вопросов, набросанный трудночитаемым почерком Лойс.

Беглый взгляд даёт понять — они варьируются от простых до невероятно опасных, но именно самые неприятные из них обведены красным, видимо, чтобы эти точно задать. К счастью, Лойс уже где-то в терминале аэропорта, и теперь только Кларку решать, что из этого стоит спрашивать у Брюса Уэйна.

Его телефон внезапно вибрирует от сообщения:  
«Упустишь выделенные красным вопросы — я, по возвращении, спущу с тебя шкуру», — пишет ему Лойс.

И зачем он вообще согласился?!

— Мистер Уэйн ждёт вас, — наконец говорит Валери, и кивает на дверь.  
В лицо Кларка бросается краска от покровительственных ноток в голосе прекрасной секретарши.

«Ну вот, она наверняка сочла меня простачком из Канзаса», — тоскливо проносится в голове Кларка, но он старается не показывать этого. В конце концов, может быть, этот пресловутый Брюс Уэйн будет настолько тактичен, что не подаст вида, что считает замену ведущей журналистке Дэйли Плэнет наивным выходцем с кукурузных полей.


	3. Нет ничего интересного в бывших жителях Канзаса

Белые двери распахиваются, впуская журналиста в кабинет совсем других оттенков. Здесь, в обители Брюса Уэйна, светлые официальные тона удачно гармонируют с чёрной древесиной эбена, а их контраст смотрится по-своему уютно.

Кларк так увлечён разглядыванием интерьера, что даже не замечает его самого главного компонента — хозяина.

Мистер Уэйн стоит напротив большого окна, но из-за контраста серого неба и тёмно-синего костюма смотрится неотъемлемой частью меблировки, и Кларку приходится концентрироваться на поисках, чтобы обнаружить его. Мужчина сильно выше, чем он ожидал, но до Кларка он всё равно пару дюймов не дотягивает.

Человек, ведущий разгульную светскую жизнь на средства, оставленные ему родителями, должен смотреться чуждо здесь, в месте, предназначенном для работы, но в нём видна неуловимая естественность: костюм сидит как влитой, волосы убраны назад, а взгляд немного рассеян, когда он чуть поворачивает голову, переставая рассматривать раскинувшийся перед ним город в панорамном французском окне.

— Мистер Уэйн, — начинает Кларк и делает торопливый шаг вперёд.

Плохо затянутый впопыхах шнурок выпутывается из узла, и Кларк неловко цепляется за него ногой. Скорость реакции Супермена потрясающая, ведь именно она позволяет Кларку вообще заметить, что его нога за что-то зацепилась, и не оборвать мешающуюся деталь обувки, а, как и полагается, запнуться и упасть.

Ему не всё удаётся рассчитать, когда падает, например, что из скользких пальцев вынырнет папка с вопросами, и они разлетятся словно снег, белыми, с напылением букв, хлопьями, осыпая все близлежащие поверхности.

Торопливые шаги мистера Уэйна слышатся совсем близко, когда Кларк подбирает под себя колени и привстаёт, чтобы выпрямится. Вскинув голову, его глаза встречаются с другими, пронзительного серо-голубого цвета, и он неудержимо краснеет.

Будь прокляты те, кто называет светлые глаза невыразительными, ведь в этих синий лёд, припорошенный первым снегом, и под него Кларк уходит от неожиданности полностью и сразу.

Щеки горят от смущения, а губы мгновенно пересыхают. Уэйн вскидывает бровь, его взгляд тяжелеет, скользнув к подбородку, и Кларк не сразу понимает, что он облизывается. Это, должно быть, выглядело бы как провокация, будь самый желанный жених Готэм-сити заинтересован.

Кларк не дурак и отлично понимает — пусть даже он и обнаружил собственную бисексуальность, это далеко не значит, что те, кого он находит привлекательными, её разделят, и уж тем более не Брюс Уэйн, каждую пару недель красующийся с новой девушкой на приёмах.

— Вы в порядке? — мягко интересуется мистер Уэйн и помогает Кларку подняться.

Необычно сильные руки и крепкая хватка заставляют в голову лезть незваные мысли о том, как было бы приятно их ощутить на оголённой коже, возможно. Другие, более дельные, приходят позже и разверзаются единственным вопросом: откуда у того, кто не поднимал ничего тяжелее ручки, такая сила в конечностях и грубоватая шершавость от хорошо растёртых, но всё же ощутимых мозолей?

— Да, спасибо, — улыбка ложится неуверенно на губы Кларка, и он старается вернуть контроль над своим телом, но щёки всё ещё горят.

Уэйн ловко собирает листы с вопросами вместе и протягивает их, улыбаясь развязно, но эта улыбка и его взгляд, пронзительный, чистый и внимательный, плохо сочетаются. Мгновенье, и серо-голубые глаза тоже наполняются лёгкостью, из них исчезает пугающее, до слабости в коленях и слабо различимого жара в груди, чувство.

Кларку кажется, что сильнее смутиться нельзя, но он совершает невозможное, когда их пальцы соприкасаются. Он торопливо сглатывает и поднимается, делает шаг к креслу, и Уэйн замечает:

— Завяжите шнурки, пожалуйста. Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы вы упали здесь ещё раз и что-нибудь себе сломали.

О том, чтобы что-то сломать, Кларк тоже беспокоится — он точно не сумеет объяснить, почему от соприкосновения, к примеру, с его лбом этот паркет просто лопнет, образуя кратер как от супер-маленького метеорита.

Он подчиняется бездумно, снова становясь на колени, и, пока пальцы ловко завязывают узел и убирают концы в ботинок, бросает взгляд на мужчину, севшего за широкий стол из чёрного дерева. Кларк и сам не знает, почему так внимательно рассматривает покровителя Готэм-сити.

В голове вспыхивают мысли о Летучей Мыши, хотя у этих двух людей нет ничего общего: мистер Уэйн — довольный жизнью, бесхребетный человек, не привыкший добиваться желаемого и плывущий по течению, тогда как Бэтмен обладает стальным характером и несокрушимой волей бороться до последнего, чтобы получить то, чего он хочет. Единственное, что их объединяет — это страсть к Готэму, и от того, насколько они не похожи, странно вдвойне обнаружить мысли о Бэтмене в своей голове. Впрочем, изгнать его оттуда достаточно просто.

— Присаживайтесь, — мягко говорит ему мужчина и улыбается.

От этого зрелища у Кларка сбивается сердечный ритм, но он утешает себя тем, что сейчас он — Кларк Кент, журналист, и это странное чувство внутри, предвестник возбуждения — всего лишь физическая реакция на красивого мужчину в его вкусе.

— Благодарю, мистер Уэйн, — вежливо отвечает Кларк, присаживаясь в снежно-белое кресло напротив. — Вы не против диктофона?

— А вы будете задавать мне неприличные вопросы? — Уэйн одаривает его белозубой улыбкой, и внутри у Кларка всё сжимается.

— Н-нет, конечно нет, — торопливо бормочет он, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке.

Было бы проще, если бы он сейчас был Суперменом. Увы, черты Супермена не должны пересекаться с чертами Кларка Кента в одном существе, но от этого всё будет даже лучше — разве сумеет кто-то заподозрить в заикающемся и неловком журналисте Дэйли Плэнет великого спасителя Метрополиса?

— Тогда, полагаю, я не возражаю, — мягко замечает Уэйн, и Кларк вытаскивает телефон и едва не роняет его на пол.

— Мистер Кент, вы всегда так волнуетесь на интервью? — сочувствующе интересуется у него Уэйн. Вопрос звучит колким, но не язвительным.

«Нет, только когда беру его у человека, о котором не успел выяснить ничего, который потрясающе выглядит, и мне хочется знать, как он выглядит без своего костюма», — хочется ответить Кларку, но вместо этого он только виновато улыбается и выкладывает свой телефон на разделяющий их стол.

— Итак, мистер Уэйн, расскажите мне о… — заминка сопровождается шорохом листов с яркими пометками Лойс, но всё это не подходит для первого вопроса, и Кларк чувствует потребность в импровизации, — о себе.

— Ну, всё, что я могу сказать, вы можете найти обо мне в газетах или на Википедии, — Уэйн выглядит весьма дружелюбным, но незаинтересованным, — там есть даже мой рост, представляете? Я проверял — с точностью до дюйма!

Кларк не спрашивает о том, что ещё можно найти о мистере Уэйне на Википедии «с точностью до дюйма», хотя он разыщет любую информацию, едва вернётся в свою крохотную квартирку в Метрополисе.

— Вы должны понимать, что всё то, что есть на Википедии, не заинтересует наших читателей, — мягко замечает Кларк. — Однако, какой-нибудь особенно запомнившийся лично вам случай из вашей жизни — другое дело. Что-то такое, о чём вы бы захотели поведать.

— Боюсь, почти всё, что случалось со мной так или иначе появлялось на страницах газет, — с добродушной улыбкой замечает Уэйн, и с этим сложно не согласиться.

— Тогда поделитесь, вас это не утомляет — постоянно быть под пристальным вниманием журналистов и папарацци, оставаться лицом города даже при действующем мэре? Вы никогда не хотели для себя иной жизни?

— Например быть сыном фермера? — насмешка не переходит границы, за которой станет оскорбительной, но сейчас она не волнует Кларка.

Лойс Лэйн должна была быть здесь, на интервью, а не он, так зачем Брюс Уэйн узнал о его детстве? Или это просто предположение, но почему фермеры? Вот что волнует Кларка Кента, человека, для которого очень важно, чтобы никто не заподозрил в нём выходца штата подсолнухов.

— Например, — осторожно соглашается Кларк, и его снова одаривают белозубой улыбкой, от которой сердце сбивается с привычного ритма.

— Я нахожу вашу растерянность трогательной, — хмыкает Уэйн, но снисходит до объяснений по не заданным вопросам. — Вам стоит тщательнее работать над своим акцентом, мистер Кент.

В лицо бросается краска, и Кларк с ужасом вспоминает, что принялся говорить торопливо, слегка растягивая гласные на «а», а в это время Уэйн, как ни в чём ни бывало продолжает:

— Что же до вашего вопроса, я думаю, достаточно бессмысленно размышлять о том, что было бы, если бы я родился в другой семье. Сейчас у меня есть возможности делать жизни людей лучше, и я пользуюсь ею, насколько хватает моих сил. Внимание публики — это неизбежный результат, — спокойно отмечает Брюс и предлагает загадочно, — хотите, я открою вам секрет, мистер Кент?

— Да, мистер Уэйн, — Кларк посылает ему улыбку в ответ. Она выходит застенчивой, и остаётся надеяться, что это не выглядит как неумелый флирт.

— Даже не будь я сыном своих родителей, я бы всё равно старался сделать всё, что только в моих силах, для своего города.

— Как все его жители, — соглашается Кларк и получает в награду ещё один потрясающий вид для коллекции в своей памяти. — Вы — выдающийся человек Готэм-сити, — замечает он, глядя из-под толстых стёкол очков и стараясь угомонить словно взбесившееся сердце и дышать глубже, — благодетель, филантроп. За последний год вы открыли больницу, несколько школ в неблагополучных районах города, а также проспонсировали переэкипировку полиции.

— Это так, — соглашается Уэйн, заинтересовано глядя.

— Скажите, как вы относитесь к Бэтмену? Вам не тесно в одном городе? — Кларк дословно цитирует один из обведённых красным вопросов, и его собеседник поднимает удивлённо брови.

— А почему нам должно быть тесно? Мы делаем одно дело, пусть и идём разными путями. Нет, я совсем не одобряю методов этого безумца, который рядится в костюм летучей мыши и пугает людей и преступников, но могу его понять, — Уэйн подбирает верные слова легко, словно этот разговор отрепетирован сотни раз, но раз уж это так интересовало Лойс, стоит быть повнимательнее. — Всё же, кто бы что ни говорил, временами этот парень делает нужное дело, хотя, не скрою, я считаю его достаточно жестоким для того, кто старается олицетворять собой справедливость или быть надеждой в самые тёмные времена.

Считать его пульс — простая задача для пришельца, и Кларк справляется с ней блестяще — во время ответа он не ускоряется, даже дыхание в норме, он не лжёт, или верит в то, что это правда.

Впрочем, Кларку отчего-то легко поверить в это, ведь пугающим Бэтмена не будет считать только полный идиот, а такой не смог бы стоять во главе компании Уэйн Энтерпрайзес.

Пара вопросов о последнем, ограничиваются сухими ответами, и Кларк чувствует себя подавленно к концу интервью — Лойс точно будет в бешенстве, потому что по его вине от неё ускользнула сенсация. И пусть даже вина в этом — полностью её, ведь только Лойс может собраться брать интервью на другом континенте после того, как с трудом выбила встречу здесь.

— Каковы ваши планы на будущее? — спрашивает он, стараясь не показывать своего упавшего настроения, когда Брюс Уэйн улыбается ему по-особому.

— Знаете, в моих планах пригласить одного интересного молодого человека на ужин, за которым я смогу ответить на оставшиеся вопросы.

Кларк смотрит на него ошалело, целых пять «Миссиссипи» и даже приоткрывает рот, прежде, чем наконец ему удаётся взять себя в руки и промямлить:

— Боюсь, вы сильно ошибаетесь, мистер Уэйн. Нет ничего интересного в бывших жителях Канзаса.

— Как знать? Может быть, их домик подхватил ураган и доставил прямиком в страну Оз? — приятной формы губы складываются в игривую улыбку, но Кларку она совсем не нравится, как и ассоциация с его собственным прошлым, хотя не стоит отрицать и того, что в этом могло и не быть никакого подтекста.

— Не в моём случае, мистер Уэйн, — вежливо отвечает он, и выключает диктофон на телефоне, и прячет его в карман, — простите. Спасибо за интервью.

Листы сыпятся в папку, и их углы торчат неровно со всех краёв, но Кларк очень торопится. Ему неловко здесь находится, и он протягивает руку, прощаясь.

— До свидания, мистер Уэйн.

Прикосновение сухой, тёмной ладони и крепкое рукопожатие заставляет тьму мурашек пробежаться вниз от затылка, а голос, прозвучавший напоследок, ещё долго отзвуками стучит в его голове:

— До встречи, мистер Кент.


	4. Что ж, Кларк, поздравляю

Возвращение домой не отнимает много времени, да и сил в том числе, и всё же Кларк не может успокоиться. Есть кое-что, что не отпускает его с тех самых пор, как покинул башню Уэйна — брошенная ему напоследок улыбка.

В ней отчётливо виден интерес, она недвусмысленна, но и всё же не это делает её такой запоминающейся, а то, что ей так и не удалось коснуться серо-голубых глаз, чтобы можно было свести предыдущее предложение к шутке.

Набросав статью, Кларк перечитывает её снова и снова, стараясь отстраниться от зудящего на задворках сознания желания. Интервью и выводы выглядят довольно неплохо, и теперь остаётся только согласовать его с Лойс, прежде чем отсылать Перри.

Кликнув на значок отправки, Кларк возвращается к одному аудиофайлу, решив переслушать его на всякий случай, хотя эйдетическая память не нуждается в перепроверке.

Телефон говорит с ним двумя голосами, когда он крутит на «кольце» интервью с Брюсом Уэйном, но его собственный Кларку не интересен, а вот другой… Глубокий баритон с чувственными нотками затекает в его сознание, вызывая толпу мурашек и тяжесть в паху.

Работать решительно невозможно, и, плюнув на приличия, Кларк отправляется на кровать и, уложив телефон рядом, вслушивается в дразнящие нотки в голосе Уэйна, скользит ладонью под резинку тренировочных штанов.

Член наливается в кулаке медленно, но уверенно, а память услужливо воспроизводит подмеченные мелочи: сухие губы Брюса Уэйна замечательно бы смотрелись, обнимая головку его члена, двигающийся над застёгнутым на все пуговицы воротом, по которому хочется пройтись подушечками, улавливая вибрацию голоса, широкая ладонь с красивыми, ухоженными длинными пальцами, оправляющая галстук.

На последней мысли Кларк останавливается, вспоминая сильное рукопожатие, ощутимые уплотнения появляющихся мозолей и нежную, светлую кожу. Его собственная начинает двигаться быстрее, сжимая крепкий, уверенный стояк, а мысли всё не могут отпустить воспоминания об этих потрясающих руках, перетекая в жаркую фантазию — как было бы хорошо ощутить эту ладонь на члене.

Большим пальцем растирая выступившую на покрасневшей головке прозрачную каплю, Кларк слышит вкрадчиво-заинтересованное «Может быть их домик подхватил ураган и доставил прямиком в страну Оз?», и за этим следует пелена. В ней пропадают все звуки и ощущения, кроме самых нужных.

Горячее дыхание опаляет нежную ушную раковину, когда Уэйн, наклонившись к нему вплотную, произносит игриво: «Вам хорошо, мистер Кент?»

— Дааа… — выстанывает Кларк, жмурясь до боли.

— «Вы уже такой мокрый, мистер Кент. Неужели, вам так хочется?»

— Да… да, пожалуйста, — Кларк всхлипывает и подбрасывает бёдра, толкаясь в руку и двигая кулаком быстрее, чувствуя, как близок взрыв галактики — оно уже покалывает всё его тело, выкручивая каждую мышцу в преддверии особенно сильного спазма.

— «Я хочу, чтобы вы кончили сейчас для меня», — с теми же уверенными интонациями, с которыми Уэйн просил его завязать шнурки, говорит этот голос.

— «Посмотрите на меня и кончайте, мистер Кент.»

Сил открыть глаза нет, но Кларку и не нужно, его память услужливо подсовывает ему припорошенный снегом голубой лёд чужих глаз, и этого оказывается достаточно, чтобы сейчас умереть.

Сладкая смерть сжимает его тело ещё в паре конвульсий и выплёскивается белёсым горячим семенем в подставленный кулак.

Своего крика Кларк не слышит, он вообще не слышит ничего, кроме бешеного стука пульса в ушах. И лишь когда горячка спадает, до него доходит, что телефон разрывает мелодией звонка, поставленной на Лойс.

— Что это за херня, Кент?! — взрывается мгновенно динамик, стоит ему принять вызов.

— Статья, полагаю, — несколько заторможенно отвечает Кларк, стараясь перевести дыхание, но Лойс этим не проймёшь.

— Это дерьмо, а не статья, Кларк! Ты сам-то её читал?! Давно ты подрабатываешь внештатным восхвалителем Уэйна? — негодует на той стороне динамика его подруга.

«Примерно с этого дня», — думает он.

— ЧТО?! — судя по экспрессии Лойс — вслух. — Ты же не одна из этих девиц, Кларк! Что у тебя там вообще произошло?

Мысли снова скользят к интервью, но сейчас остановить их в секунде до ярких красок, которые привели его на кровать — не проблема. Нужно взять себя в руки и рассказать обо всём, но Кларк медлит, и из этой заминки цепкий ум Лойс делает вполне однозначный и неоспоримый вывод.

— Кларк, дорогой, скажи, ты что, действительно влюбился?

Как и всегда, в итоге, не остаётся больше ничего, кроме как рассказать о том, что произошло на интервью, не вдаваясь в особые подробности, и после его слов молчит уже подруга.

— Лойс? — осторожно спрашивает Кларк и в ответ получает опасно-нежное:

— Кларк, солнышко, ты утверждаешь, что мистер-говнюк-Уэйн тебе приглянулся…

— Да, — соглашается он.

— И он позвал тебя поговорить ещё, но уже за ужином? — продолжает Лойс всё тем же ласковым тоном.

— Да, — повторяет Кларк, чувствуя, к чему ведёт подруга.

— И ты ему отказал? — будь у него хоть малейшая возможность заработать диабет, он бы уже скончался в приступе от сладости этого голоса.

— Именно, — неуверенно отзывается он.

— Так, какого чёрта ты отказался?! — срывается на крик Лойс, подтверждая его опасения в том, насколько всё плохо.

— Но это же Брюс Уэйн, — самый весомый аргумент сейчас почему-то звучит невероятно жалко. — Чем я могу заинтересовать такого парня, как он?

— Об этом и стоило спросить, глупенький, — вздыхает Лойс и тут же вспыхивает боевым настроем. — Поэтому сейчас ты положишь трубку и согласишься на этот самый ужин! А потом перепишешь эту чёртову статью и не будешь в ней петь дифирамбы главному мизантропу Готэм-сити, а дашь нормальный развёрнутый анализ!

— Но, Лойс, это будет совсем неудобно — звонить ему в такое время, и, к тому же, я не знаю номера, — оправдания звучали так же, как и аргументация по поводу отказа, и были отметены со скоростью света сердитой журналисткой.

— Я тебе пришлю номер, по которому я осаждала его секретариат, пока выбивала это интервью, а ты не сдрейфишь, всё ясно?!

— Да, мисс Лэйн, — покорно отзывается Кларк.

— Пойми меня правильно, я беспокоюсь о тебе, — в голосе Лойс уже нет тех угрожающих ноток, но если продолжить упрямиться, она совершенно точно взорвётся, вернётся в Штаты, и тогда Кларку не поздоровится, хотя он и Супермен, — не хочу, чтобы упущенная возможность сводила тебя с ума. И это прекрасный шанс вытрясти из него немного больше информации, что у нас уже есть.

— Ты своего не упустишь, — улыбается в трубку Кларк и поднимается с кровати, меряя неспешными шагами квартиру.

— Так и живём, — дипломатично отзывается Лойс, но в её голосе тоже слышно веселье.

— И всё же, мне это не кажется хорошей идеей, — с тяжёлым вздохом отвечает он и разглядывает свой рабочий костюм, не сразу замечая кое-что необычное, — погоди.

— Что там? — любопытствует Лойс, и Кларк выуживает то, чего в его карманах быть не должно — прямоугольник чёрной бумаги, на котором выгравировано: «Брюс Уэйн, директор Уэйн Энтерпрайзес» и серия цифр личного номера.

— Визитка, — честно отвечает Кларк, чувствуя себя побеждённым.

— Отлично! — приободряется подруга. — Прямо сейчас и позвони, понял?

— Но в Штатах уже поздно, — только и остаётся, что снова напоминать ей, но Лойс уже не слушает.

— Звони. А потом за статью. Давай, супер-мальчик, у тебя всё получится, — хмыкает она и отменяет вызов, не давая вставить ни слова против.

Нет, конечно, будь у Кларка настолько сильное желание опротестовать её решение, то можно было бы пересечь океан просто для того, чтобы она не смогла уйти от ответа, но ему немного лениво разрушать приятность такого вечера, и всё, что остаётся, так это набрать указанный на плотном картоне номер и вслушиваться в долгие гудки в надежде, что его обладатель не возьмёт трубку.

Надежда рушится уже после второго. Кажется, что отвечают ему мгновенно, и голос в динамике ужасающе бодрый, хотя и звучит несколько странно, словно его обладатель напряжён.

— Внимательно, — раздаётся знакомый голос, и Кларк чувствует как кровь приливает к щекам. Чёрт, он же меньше четверти часа назад дрочил на эти звуки, и теперь приходится отгонять непрошенное возбуждение, подкатывающее первой неуверенной волной.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Уэйн, — сипло выдыхает он и откашливается, стараясь выговаривать слова спокойно, без ужасающей дрожи, которая обдаёт его, словно он под шквалистым марсианским ветром.

— Мистер Кент, — звучат одобряющие и довольные нотки, как если бы собеседник улыбался от такого приветствия.

— Я звоню по поводу вашего сегодняшнего… — Кларк переводит взгляд на часы и спешно поправляется, — вчерашнего предложения. Я хочу ответить на него согласием, если ещё не слишком поздно для этого.

— Вы решили, где мы с вами встретимся или оставили это на мой выбор? — спокойно спрашивает Уэйн, и Кларк никак не может отделаться от чувства, что тот сейчас занят какими-то физическими упражнениями, но ради всего святого, кому придёт в голову потеть на тренажере в полвторого ночи? А, впрочем, миллионер и не такое может себе позволить, да?

Сам вопрос отпечатывается в памяти с пометкой «использовать для самоудовлетворения», ведь даже этот уверенный тон заставляет всё тело пришельца содрогнуться, сдаваясь нарастающему возбуждению.

— На ваш, — отвечает Кларк, стараясь придать звучанию больше уверенности, но получается из рук вон плохо.

— Тогда в семь, в ресторане Ветрар в Готэм-сити. Вы успеете прибыть? — в вежливом тоне мелькают интересные ноты, которые Кларк не может распознать только на слух, с Уэйном нельзя быть уверенным, не почудилась ли эта мягкость, или же это был лишь вежливый интерес.

— Да, я успею, — слабый голос едва слышен, но Брюсу Уэйну, кажется, это совсем не мешает.

— Тогда до скорой встречи, мистер Кент, — даже вежливое обращение звучит как вариация секса по телефону, и, не выдерживая этого, Кларк бормочет «до свидания» и бросает трубку, стараясь отдышаться.

«Что ж, Кларк, поздравляю, у тебя потрясающий стояк, словно ты малолетка», — проносится в голове стремительно, и приходится снова направиться в душ, прежде чем сесть редактировать статью. Эта ночь обещает быть длинной.


	5. И кто бы мог подумать?

У Кларка есть много вопросов, которые он бы хотел задать Брюсу Уэйну при личной встрече. Правда, определить из них безопасные, те, что будут интересовать именно Кларка Кента, а не Кал-Эла — дело не самое простое, но у него есть достаточно времени после того, как Перри Уэйт, выдав ему целый день оплачиваемой командировки, отправил сотрудника своей газеты в пасть ко льву, посетовав на отсутствие Лойс.

Подруга может вырвать материал из смертельной хватки акулы, а Кларк всего лишь напористый, но добрый парень. Однако, Перри выбирать не приходится, имеющаяся договорённость заключена с Кларком, а, значит, никаких замен, особенно после своеволия его лучшей журналистки.

Вот и вынужден Кларк трястись в электричке, а после - и в наземном метро по Готэм-сити, чтобы успеть на встречу вовремя и оправдать выданный ему посадочный талон. Впрочем, жаловаться он даже не думает, время в транспорте можно прекрасно употребить, сконцентрировавшись на тех вопросах, которые самому Кларку хотелось бы задать больше всего.

Встречался ли Брюс Уэйн с Бэтменом в живую хоть раз — отличный вопрос, заодно можно и про Супермена узнать и выяснить, лжёт ли ему миллионер или предпочитает быть честным в своих словах.

Есть ли у Брюса партнёр, или ни одна из многочисленных дам, с которыми он появляется на приёмах, не выдерживает сумасшедшего темпа его жизни? И тут главное - держать себя в руках и не спросить о партнёрах-мужчинах, несмотря на то, что этот вопрос Кларка заботит не в последнюю очередь.

А вот Кал-Эла беспокоит другое: “Брюс Уэйн, вы сумели подбросить визитку в карман так, что даже пришелец ничего не увидел. Тот ли вы, за кого себя выдаёте? Вы - очередной злодей под маской добродетели, или же Кларк Кент настолько очарован вами, что позволил себе не заметить этого жеста?”.

К большому разочарованию Супермена, для которого вопрос безопасности превыше всего, его приходится нерешительно зачеркнуть, спрашивать такое у готэмского филантропа опасно по двум причинам: так можно нарушить свою конспирацию перед гражданским или злодеем, если Брюс Уэйн им является.

Десяток других вопросов, так или иначе выясняющих про личную жизнь, заполняет поперечная линия, строго говорящая “нет” дрянному любопытству Кларка. Из всего многообразия, остаются лишь расспросы о политике, о друзьях детства и о том, почему всё-таки именно он получил столь уникальное предложение и чем так приглянулся человеку, у которого есть всё и немножко больше.

Всё это приходится задвинуть на задний план, когда, высадившись из наземного метро, Кларк добирается до фешенебельного отеля, в котором располагается ресторан с простым названием “Ветрар”, и чувствует себя не в своей тарелке, едва стоит очутиться внутри.

Снаружи отель, выполненный в традиционном готическом стиле, ничем не выделяется из всех прочих зданий самого старого района в сердце Готэм-сити, зато разительный контраст внешнего и внутреннего убранства повергает в шок.

В противовес строгости фасада стоит лишь открыть дверь и перенестись в самое уютное место, что Кларку доводилось видеть — выполненный во всех оттенках шоколада гарнитур, золотисто-коричневые ливреи обслуги и роскошь, которой не кичатся, но которая заявляет о себе в самых мелких деталях.

Назревает ещё один немаловажный вопрос: кто конструировал этот отель? И не сам ли Брюс Уэйн приложил руку к созданию уюта, или же его пожелания были так усердно выполнены?

Вариант того, что такой обстоятельный человек, как Уэйн, вообще не принимал участия в этом и нанял стороннего человека, Кларк даже не рассматривает — миллиардер заботится обо всём, что попадает ему в руки.

— Мистер Кент? — вежливо спрашивает его метрдотель, когда Кларк отмечается за стойкой регистрации, выясняя у одетого с иголочки мужчины, как пройти в ресторан.

— Да, — кивает Кларк, рассматривая очередной образец тонкого вкуса в форменном фраке перед ним.

— Следуйте за мной, мистер Уэйн ждёт вас, — официально заявляет метрдотель, словно они находятся на приёме у королевы Англии.

Впрочем, судя по тому, с каким трепетом в Готэме относятся к её главному филантропу, подобная ассоциация довольна близка к истинному положению дел, и Брюс Уэйн — настоящий принц этого города. Выросший здесь, делающий всё для его блага — это видно невооружённым глазом.

“Что ж, зато ясно, почему Лойс считает, что я субъективен в этом вопросе”, — мысленно вздыхает Кларк, шагая по широкому коридору за своим провожатым.

Когда они проходят через искусно инкрустированные двери, Кларк опешивает: в самом дорогом ресторане города не протолкнуться, но метрдотель не останавливается, следуя через весь зал дальше, к ещё одним резным дверям.

“Отдельный зал”, — с облегчением проносится в голове у Кларка, а после эта мысль заставляет его насторожиться. Не то, чтобы он боялся возможного интереса со стороны Уэйна, но не будет ли воспринято привратно то, что он берёт личное интервью за закрытыми дверями вип-зала у того, кого собирается изобличать? 

Впрочем, общество спускает множество капризов своему благодетелю с рук, так что вполне возможно, что это тоже войдёт в список особенных желаний Брюса Уэйна, на которые можно закрыть глаза и от которых никак не отвертеться простому журналисту.

Хозяин отеля занимает место за столиком и что-то набирает на планете ровно до тех пор, пока не слышит чёткий голос метрдотеля, оповещающий о прибытии “мистера Кларка Кента”.

— А, мистер Кент, — расплывается в улыбке мужчина и убирает планшет, показывая готовность вести диалог.

— Мистер Уэйн, — вежливо отвечает Кларк, стараясь унять бешено колотящееся в груди сердце.

— Как добрались? Без пробок? — спрашивает Уэйн, протягивая ему меню.

— Без. У вас отличное наземное метро, — Кларк берёт его, и, раскрывая, первым делом смотрит на цены.

Если честно, ему очень хочется шлёпнуться в обморок от них, но он старается выглядеть невозмутимо, словно одно блюдо здесь не стоит как чертверть его месячной зарплаты.

— Я вас пригласил, а значит, я угощаю, — замечает спокойно Уэйн.

Похоже, Кларку всё же не удалось удержать лицо, и он уже открывает рот, чтобы возразить, когда тот его прерывает.

— Уважьте хозяина и не спорьте, прошу вас. Это довольно утомительно — спорить по пустякам, а силы вам ещё сегодня понадобятся.

— Понадобятся? — удивлённо уточняет Кларк.

— Думаю, да, — соглашается Уэйн и поясняет лукаво улыбаясь, — вам ещё предстоит брать у меня интервью. Вы же не думаете, что я запросто выдам вам все свои секреты?

— Но это ведь вы меня пригласили, — он парирует, возвращая Уэйну его же слова, и собеседник поднимает руки, усмехаясь.

— Туше.

Официант появляется, предварительно расшаркиваясь перед дверью, чтобы гости его точно услышали, а после неторопливо проходит и спрашивает учтиво:

— Вы определились с заказом?

— Возможно... — Кларк снова вперивает взгляд в глянцевое меню, словно пытаясь найти там поддержку. — Я не уверен, сказать по правде, что это вообще за блюда. Эти названия словно не на английском...

От его внимания не укрывается то, как Брюс Уэйн подаёт знак официанту, и тот покидает их ещё на некоторое время.

— Это слишком для вас, не так ли? — мягко интересуется он, и Кларк не может не кивнуть с облегчением.

— Самую малость.

— Мне нравится, как вы держитесь, — ободряюще замечает хозяин и улыбается заговорщически, — не переживайте: всё, что здесь подают, потрясающе на вкус, в противном случае, я бы вас сюда не позвал. Просто выберете то, что вам кажется наиболее привлекательным или забавным по названию.

— Не думаю, что... — приходится потрудиться, чтобы не запутаться в вязи слов и прочесть название первого попавшегося блюда верно, — ... “Осьминог на гриле с топинамбуром, соусом из чёрного чеснока и снегом из томатов” звучит хоть капельку смешно. Как по мне, так это устрашающее название. Лучше я доверюсь вашему выбору. Уверен, человек, которому удаётся удачно вкладывать своё состояние в разнообразные проекты, не может заказать какую-нибудь гадость в ресторане, где вкусно всё.

— Это звучит довольно провокационно, — посмеивается Уэйн, и от перекатов его глубокого баритона у Кларка опять встаёт на этот голос, и он слишком внимательно смотрит в серо-голубые притягательные глаза. — Теперь я просто обязан не ударить в грязь лицом, верно?

— А разве с вами такое вообще случается? — смущение обдаёт горячей волной, заставляя выдавливать из себя улыбку и прикрываться меню до тех пор, пока оно хоть немного ослабнет, стараясь сбросить наваждение и взять себя в руки.

— Это случается со всеми, мистер Кент, — улыбка в голосе не облегчает ему задачу, и мимолётно брошенный взгляд подтверждает то, что от крепнущего стояка избавиться не удасться, — время от времени, просто не все в этом признаются.

— А вы? — короткий вопрос занимает немало сил из-за желания перебороть природу, которая внезапно хочет одного конкретного человека, но всё же Кларку удаётся перевести мысли в сторону Лойс и интервью, за которое она спустит с него шкуру по старой дружбе, если он раскиснет и не выдаст приемлимый материал, и это отрезвляет.

— А разве не заметно? — Уэйн поднимает брови, и Кларку приходится снова воскрешать в голове образ разъярённой Лойс, чтобы у него не поднялся член на этот жест.

— Сказать по правде, меня немного пугает ваша личность, — заявляет он прямолинейно, добивая любое желание воспоминанием о Перри, который тоже будет в бешенстве. Это помогает успокоится окончательно.

— Моя? — удивление столь неподдельно, и Кларк спешит пояснить.

— Да. На приёмах и интервью вы выглядите надменным, самовлюблённым и заносчивым, но сейчас я не вижу ничего из этого в вас.

Брюс Уэйн понимающе кивает, и замечает гораздо серьёзнее, чем раньше, и это тоже настраивает на рабочий лад:

— И вам страшно, потому что вы не знаете, что из этого является правдой...

— Нет, скорее потому, что я считаю, что ничего из этого ею не является, — Кларк щурится, считывая реакции тела собеседника, но Уэйн не лжёт, когда отвечает ему:

— Что я могу вам сказать, мистер Кент? У каждого человека тысячи масок: для родных, для работы, для дома, для разных друзей, и я — не исключение.

“Брюс Уэйн — человек тысячи масок”, — проносится у Кларка в голове возможный будущий заголовок, и он запоминает его на всякий случай, когда официант снова посещает их и внимательно выслушивает заказ готэмского филантропа.

— Мы будем вырезку вола с запечёным сельдереем, и соусом из тёмного шоколада, и соответствующим вином. Пусть что-нибудь из молодого.

— На выбор нашего сомелье? — Вежливо уточняет официант.

— Да, пусть так, — кивает мужчина. — А на десерт — гаспачо из лесных ягод и мороженым из лесного ореха. Это всё.

Спустя несколько секунд они остаются наедине, и Уэйн продолжает как ни в чём ни бывало:

— Уверен, вы приняли моё предложение для того, чтобы спросить о более важных для вас вещах, нежели о том, каков настоящий Брюс Уэйн.

— Почему вы пригласили меня? — прямо спрашивает Кларк, и в ответ получает мягкую, беззлобную усмешку.

— Вот так сразу в лоб? - хмыкает Уэйн и снова одаривает его своей белозубой улыбкой. — Я отвечу на этот вопрос самым последним, если позволите.

— Боитесь испортить мне аппетит? — щурится пришелец так, словно его подводит зрение, пока он, внимательно рассматривая человека перед ним. Уверенность, исходящую от Брюса Уэйна, можно, кажется, потрогать и это совсем не вяжется с тем человеком, о котором пишут в сводках жёлтой прессы, как о ветренном жиголо.

— Конечно, — Уэйн наклоняется к нему ближе и говорит на несколько тонов ниже, будто сообщая страшную тайну в маленьком шумном месте, а не в просторном зале, где нет никого, кроме них, — и метро всё ещё ходит, а мне бы не хотелось, чтобы вы удрали отсюда сломя голову.

— Мне уже страшно, — Кларк возвращает ему заговорщический тон и широкую улыбку, замечая, — вот только метро — не единственный способ выбраться из Готэм-сити.

— Ох, Кларк... Вы позволите называть вас Кларк? — отказать попросту невозможно, и остаётся только принять просьбу сдержанным кивком, чтобы не выдать того, что на эту интонацию и собственное имя на красивых губах, он передёрнет ещё не один раз. — Так вот, Кларк, это была лишь шутка. Неудачная, да? Что ж, не во всём же Брюсу Уэйну быть удачливым.

— Не переживайте, просто я впервые в обществе человека вашего круга и не всё понимаю, — пожимает плечами пришелец, стараясь выглядеть максимально бесстрастным.

— “Вашего круга”... Ох, Кларк, вы не представляете какое для меня счастье, что вы не входите в, так называемый, “мой круг”. С этими людьми нужно держать лицо, говорить о политике, смеяться несмешным шуткам, потому что таков этикет, — во вздохе много неподдельной усталости и желания быть если не понятым, то хотя бы услышанным.

— Вы устаёте от этого? — сочувственные ноты Кларк пытается спрятать. В конце концов, он должен быть профессионалом в своём деле.

— Как и все люди, которые вынуждены притворяться кем-то другим, — пожимает плечами Уэйн и снова улыбается уголками губ, — но, прошу, не будем об этом. Уверен, у вас при себе есть диктофон и список вопросов, которые вы жаждете мне задать, так что, пока наш заказ готовят, я весь в вашем распоряжении.

— Хорошо, мистер Уэйн... — начинает Кларк, когда мужчина перебивает его.

— Зовите меня Брюс.

— Хорошо, Брюс, — покорно соглашается Кларк. — У меня есть много вопросов, но самое важное, то, что взволнует наших читателей я предпочту спросить первым. Итак, скажите, Брюс, вы когда-нибудь встречались с Бэтменом?

— Вас действительно так интересует именно это? — вскидывает брови Брюс, и Кларк готов застонать от этого жеста.

Чёрт побери, нужно держать себя в руках и обстрагироваться от готэмского плейбоя и красавчика, чтобы сделать свою работу хорошо.

— Нашим читателям точно захочется узнать о том, встречался ли главный филантроп города с его Тёмным Рыцарем, — разводит руками Кларк, виновато глядя на своего интервьюера.

— К огорчению читателей ‘‘Дэйли Плэнет’’, я в глаза не видел ни Бэтмена, ни Супермена, ни даже Чудо-Женщину или Флэша несмотря на то, что я довольно много путешествую по работе, — разводит руками Брюс с наиграно-печальным вздохом.

— А если бы вы встретили Бэтмена, что бы вы ему сказали? — прищуривается Кларк, снова берясь считывать реакцию тела, но его собеседник уходит от прямого ответа.

— Это сложно... Ничего, скорее всего.

— Вам нечего сказать Бэтмену? — изумляется Кларк, приоткрыв рот.

Он не сразу понимает причину заминки, зато чувствует чужой тяжёлый, горячий взгляд на своих губах.

— Хорошо, а что бы сказали ему вы, будь вы на моём месте? “Спасибо за вашу работу”? “Вы пугаете людей до дрожи”? “Зачем вам нужна эта дурацкая маска”?, — усмехается мужчина в ответ. — Всё это не годится, если речь идёт о человеке, который может причинить мне физический вред. 

Эти слова подобны удару, ведь если подумать, то размышляя и о Супермене, таким образом можно прийти к тому, что очень многие вынуждены выбирать слова из-за того, что говорят с тем, кто может испепелить их за секунды. Или выкинуть за пределы солнечной системы. Или переломать все кости, не напрягаясь. Или... У Супермена действительно слишком много возможностей забирать чужие жизни...

— Вы погрустнели, Кларк, — мягко замечает Брюс, и Кларк вспыхивает от прикосновения к его пальцам. — Я вас расстроил?

— Нет, что вы, — слабо улыбается он в ответ и старается сохранять серьёзный вид. — Просто... С чего вы взяли, что он наносит людям вред?

— Насколько я знаю, преступники от него уходят с переломанными конечностями, нехваткой зубов или сломанными челюстями, — пожимает плечами Брюс и кивает зашедшему церемонно официанту, разлившему вино по бокалам и, так же молча, удалившемуся. 

— Но, откуда?... — выдыхает тихо Кларк, едва дверь за официантом закрывается.

— Дорогой Кларк, вы же не считаете, что я знаю меньше вас? — усмехается ему в ответ Брюс, легкая снисходительность искрится на дне льдисто-голубых глаз. Вместо обиды по телу пробегает приятная дрожь, и снова приходится прилагать усилия для того, чтобы взять себя в руки. — Поверьте, иногда мне известно куда больше, чем прессе, потому что это моя работа — знать обо всём, что творится в этом городе. И если этот безумец в маске хоть раз переступит черту, то я должен буду знать, чтобы он не навредил больше никому.

— Но как же помощь других? Есть Супермен, Чудо-Женщина, отряд Фонарей, разве вы не доверяете тому, что они справятся, если Бэтмен станет проблемой? — вопросы звучат несколько напористее, чем нужно, но это не вызывает в его собеседнике негодования или протеста.

— Знаете, Кларк, — задумчиво начинает Брюс Уэйн и смотрит на искрящееся вино в своём бокале, — вы правы. Наверняка мне стоит доверять другим немного больше.

Грустная улыбка на тонких губах выглядит как ещё один удар, и Кларк вздрагивает. За этими словами столько боли, что сложно даже представить, как этот человек с ней справляется.

— Вот, например, вам, — вдруг замечает мужчина, и его острый взгляд снова пронзает Кларка.

— Мне? — удивлённо переспрашивает он.

— Да, Кларк. Вам. Но мы вернёмся к этому в самом конце, хорошо? — боль исчезает из тона, словно её там никогда не было, и отказать просто невозможно, поэтому Кларк соглашается коротким кивком. — В таком случае, хватит о супергероях. У вас наверняка есть и другие вопросы, так что, прошу, не стесняйтесь.

Вспомнить все их несколько сложно, когда взгляд падает на широкие ладони, но Кларк Кент планирует стать великим журналистом и потому сейчас совершает настоящий подвиг.

— У вас есть партнёр? — выдыхает Кларк, не соображая, особенно о чём спрашивает, будучи заворожённым чужими руками, оправляющими узел галстука.

– Партнёр? — уточняет Брюс, и вдруг по залу рассыпаются ноты его смеха. — Вы потрясающий, Кларк! Какая прямота! Знаете, а вы, пожалуй, единственный из журналистов, кто не постеснялся задать мне именно такой вопрос.

Краска заливает не только лицо, но и шею, а уши горят от нестерпимого стыда. Пришелец готов выскочить из-за стола и умчаться в другую вселенную, когда отсмеявшийся мужчина, с широкой, загадочной улыбкой замечает:

— Ваш прямой вопрос заслуживает столь прямого же ответа: нет, Кларк, у меня нет партнёра, слишком сложно выдерживать темп моей жизни даже самым терпеливым из них, поэтому в отношениях я не состою. А вы, Кларк? У вас есть партнёр? — лёд, припорошенный снегом, в глазах сияет мелкими бриллиантами в приятном свете ресторанных ламп.

Заворожённый, Кларк не сразу соображает, какой вопрос был ему задан и что они совсем уклонились от намеченного им плана вопросов.

— Разве вы не слышали о том, что я протеже Лойс Лэйн? — шутит он, не в силах заставить себя отвести взгляда и разорвать зрительный контакт. — Мы с ней встречались какое-то время, но решили попробовать сохранить нашу дружбу.

— И вам удалось? - вежливо, но чуть настороженно интересуется Брюс. 

— С Лойс всегда было легко, — пожимает плечами Кларк, — и, “остаться друзьями” — не стало проблемой тоже. Она очень понимающая...

Он осекается, заметив тень необычного чувства в столь увлёкших его глазах. Чувство, промелькнувшее всего на мгновение — Кларк даже не уверен не показалось ли ему, но вот серьёзность уже растекается и в воздухе, подтверждая то, что разговор принимает совсем другой оборот.

“Я что-то не то сказал?”, — отчаянно размышляет Кларк, подбираясь внутренне, словно готовясь к драке.

— Кажется, вы всё ещё влюблены в неё, — отмечает Уэйн спокойно, и давящее чувство рассеивается, пока он осушает свой бокал в несколько глотков.

Вид двигающегося кадыка на открытой шее, нужно заметить, самое порнушное — и, да, теперь Кларк осознаёт разницу между эротикой и порно — зрелище, которое Кларк только видел в своей жизни. 

Дверь распахивается, впуская официанта с заказом, и едва еда оказывается накрытой на стол, а посторонний в этом разговоре удаляется, как Кларк замечает спокойно:

— Это не так. Лойс... — он замолкает, преодолевая смущение, но всё же заканчивает, — она была первой, кто указал мне на кое-что, что я предпочитал не замечать довольно долгое время.

— Новую сторону вашей ориентации? — предполагает Брюс, поднимая брови и вооружаясь столовыми приборами.

— Как вы?.. — Стыд окатывает Кларка с ног до головы, а вместе с тем к нему примешивается и возмущение: да какого чёрта какой-то проходимец так быстро понял то, что столько лет было неочевидным для него самого?!

— Кларк, вы смотрите на меня и краснеете весь наш разговор, — мягко замечает Брюс, — нужно быть совершенно слепым, чтобы не заметить ваш интерес. Не смотрите на меня так, Кларк. Очевидно же, что будь я против, то вас бы здесь не было. Я предлагаю отдать должное вырезке, если вы не возражаете. 

— Нисколько, — ошалело отзывается Кларк, приступая к трапезе, размышляя.

Если его интерес был так очевиден и те слова Брюса, когда он пришёл брать интервью вместо Лойс, можно считать верным признаком того, что глава огромной корпорации Уэйн Энтерпрайзес действительно заинтересован в нём, то что делать Кларку, если последует предложение продолжить разговор в постели?

Нельзя оспорить то, что Брюс Уэйн красивый мужчина, как и то, что Кларк его хочет, но разве его хоть раз видели с мужчиной? Не слишком-то хочется стать развлечением для богатея, который решил расслабиться подобным образом.

— Вы слишком громко думаете, Кларк, — замечает Брюс, отрезая очередной кусок от мяса. — К слову, как вам блюдо?

— Потрясающе, — признаётся Кларк совершенно честно.

— Вы не пожалели, что доверились моему выбору? — уточняет с улыбкой мужчина, но в его глазах нет ни тени улыбки, он серьёзен так, словно собирается вложить миллиард в сомнительное дело и пытается выяснить, насколько успешна такая затея. 

— Ничуть, — ответ удостаивается согласного кивка, и Кларк не может сдержаться. — Почему для вас это так важно? Чтобы какой-то канзасский парень признал то, что вы сделали верный выбор?

— Вы так зациклены на происхождении, Кларк, — замечает Брюс. — Вы полагаете то, что ваш родной город Смолвиль в Канзасе отличает вас от меня?

— Любого бы отличал его родной город и ферма, на которой вырос человек, от вас, — парирует Кларк, — вы ведь сам Брюс Уэйн! Ваши родители были известны ещё до вашего рождения, ваше состояние поражает умы досужих сплетников, а за вашей жизнью пристально смотрят не только в Готэм-сити. 

— Положение не играет роли в по-настоящему важных вопросах, Кларк, — тихо замечает Брюс, и Кларк вздрагивает. 

Он перешёл черту, которую никому нельзя переходить — Лойс писала об этом ещё в своих вопросах.

Жизнь и смерть родителей Брюса Уэйна не та тема, которую с ним стоит обсуждать, если не хочешь, чтобы тебя выставили вон в самые короткие сроки и если ты надеешься на продолжение сотрудничества. 

— Вы правы, простите, — виновато отзывается Кларк, надеясь смягчить свои слова, но мирясь с возможными последствиями заранее.

— Ничего, — спокойно отзывается Брюс, наливая вина в бокал, — это нестрашно, Кларк. Все обходят эту тему — на этом настаивают в моём секретариате, беспокоясь за моё душевное здоровье, но я чуть сильнее, чем может показаться обывателям.

— Быстрее уж точно, — вздыхает Кларк, — я даже не успел заметить когда вы успели положить свою визитку мне в пиджак.

— Ах, это, — усмехается Брюс, — вы бы и не заметили — вы были так заняты, собирая бумаги. И довольно очаровательны.

Пауза снова повисает, когда опустевшие тарелки сменяют десертом, и они снова остаются наедине. Этого времени хватает для того, чтобы Кларку удалось взять себя в руки и перестать чувствовать себя так, словно у него секса не было несколько лет и он наивная девица, за которой нужно ухаживать, вот только Брюс отступать не собирается по всей видимости.

— Что же до вашего самого первого вопроса... — начинает тот и переводит внимательный взгляд на Кларка, заставляя его снова насторожиться. — Скажите, Кларк, вы смогли бы мне довериться?

— Судя по моему сегодняшнему блюду, конечно, — шутит Кларк, но это не меняет серьёзного тона Брюса.

— Я говорю о том, чтобы довериться мне по-настоящему. Сделать то, что я вас попрошу, не задавая вопросов, понимаете?

В голове мгновенно возникает ворох мыслей. Зачем такому влиятельному человеку, как Брюс Уэйн, могла понадобиться помощь всесильного существа? Однако, уже секунду спустя Кларк понимает: не всесильного существа, а простого журналиста средней руки, что, впрочем, не отменяет вопросов.

— О чём вы говорите? — недоумённо спрашивает он, хмурясь.

— Вы спрашивали о моих партнёрах, Кларк, помните? — спокойно замечает Брюс Уэйн, теряя свою доброжелательность и мягкость на глазах. В нём снова видна стать человека, умело управляющего родительским бизнесом и приумножающего свои капиталы. — Что если я вам скажу по секрету, что больше всего на свете я нахожу соблазнительным доверие?

Простой вопрос меняет в голове Кларка всё. Секс с Брюсом Уэйном из аттаркциона, который можно посетить лишь раз в жизни, трансформируется в нечто новое, непонятное.

— Вам неприятна эта мысль? — Кивает его собеседник. — Ничего, такое...

— Нет, нет! — вскидывается Кларк и мотает головой. — Я, боюсь, совершенно не понимаю, о чём вы говорите. То есть я пытаюсь понять и...

— Это как раз таки просто, — замечает Брюс и поднимается с места, задвинув стул, жестом зовёт его к себе. Кларк встаёт также недоумевая, но покорно подчиняется.

— Закройте глаза, — тихо велит ему мягкий, но уверенный голос.

Окружающая темнота нисколько не мешает — для этого с Кларка надо снять кожу, пробить череп и вырвать глаза, и всё же зрение, на которое он так привык полагаться, становится недоступным, и это несколько сбивает с толку. Впрочем, сбивает и не только это, но и голос Брюса за спиной, а ведь Кларк даже не услышал его шагов:

— Падай, — возбуждающе властным тоном, которого ещё никогда не доводилось слышать от легкомысленного человека, приказывает Уэйн, и Кларк рывком откидывается, готовясь к неизбежному — встрече с твёрдым полом, на котором нельзя оставлять следы падения, а, значит, нужно будет смягчить удар.

Вот только его спина встречается с твёрдостью совсем иного рода - он оказывается в сильном объятии. Горячее дыхание касается уха, когда Брюс приподнимает его самую малость и шепчет:

— Молодец.

Похвала разливается желанием вниз, заставляя член подняться, и Кларк распахивает глаза, встречаясь взглядом с другими.

Припорошенный снегом лёд искриться так, словно наступило Рождество, и от этого в груди болезненно колотится сердце, сбиваясь с такта, а жар катится от сжимающих его рук вниз, прямиком к паху.

В чужих руках он впервые чувствует себя столь уютно. И кто бы мог подумать? 

Нужно подняться до того, как его интерес к произошедшему станет более очевиден, и Брюс помогает, поднимая Кларка на ноги и жестом приглашая продолжить трапезу и насладиться десертом.

Лишь когда гаспаччо из лесных ягод и подтаявшее ореховое мороженое подходят к концу их разговор возобновляется, и этого времени достаточно, чтобы унять накатившее от приказа густой волной возбуждение.

— Итак, вы поняли что я имел ввиду? — осторожно уточняет хозяин отеля, и Кларк переводит дух.

— Да, пожалуй да.

— И вы не находите это странным? — спрашивает Брюс, разливая вино по бокалам.

— Не больше, чем иные причуды богатых людей, — уклончиво отвечает Кларк.

— Это радует, — кивает Брюс и прищуривается. Под этим взглядом Кларку откровенно не по себе, но он ничего не говорит. — Скажите, вам было страшно падать?

— Нет, — качает головой Кларк, — здесь ведь совсем невысоко, если падать с высоты моего роста. 

— И вы не верили в то, что я вас поймаю, — констатация приводит Кларка в недоумение, и Брюс поясняет, — вы сжались, когда падали. Вы были уверены, что ударитесь об пол, но всё равно подчинились. Почему?

Всего пара вдохов уходит на раздумье, и Кларк отвечает просто:

— Но вы ведь приказали, — и улыбается смущённо.

Его ответ удостаивается самой необыкновенной улыбки из арсенала неповторимого Брюса Уэйна и довольного комментария.

— Я вам уже говорил, что вы чудо, Кларк? Нет? Так вот, вы чудо. Настоящее сокровище. Я приказал, и вы подчинились. А если бы я приказал что-то другое, вы подчинились бы так же? —На синем льду танцуют озорные чертята, и Кларк замирает, любуясь этим зрелищем и не зная, что ответить. — Подумайте об этом на досуге. Вспомните свои прошлые отношения — как было удобнее для вас: когда все решения принимали вы или когда другие их принимали за вас?

На самом деле, Кларку совсем не нужно думать об этом какое-то ещё время кроме нескольких вздохов. Сверхчеловек не любил править, ему больше нравилось подчиняться, потому что он и без того мог заставить любого выполнять свою волю, но только так он мог быть полностью уверен в том, что не делает ничего из того, что этим человеком считается неприемлемым.

— Я и сейчас могу сказать, что не был ведущим в своих отношениях, — разводит руками Кларк, — просто это не моё. Принимать решение — значит нести за них полную ответственность.

— А передавать ответственность полностью в руки другого насколько придётся вам по душе? — продолжает пытать его вопросами Брюс.

Это для него очень важно, Кларку это очевидно, и он старается быть максимально честным в своих ответах. 

— Ну, я ни разу не пробовал. Если брать сегодняшний опыт то это было...Это было потрясающе, — признаёт он.

— В таком случае, я хочу предложить вам контракт, — со всей серьёзностью говорит Брюс.

— На пару вечеров раз в месяц. Вы приходите и подчиняетесь мне, если вам это не претит. Прежде чем соглашаться или отказываться подумайте о том, что вы в любой момент сможете отказаться, а неприемлемые для вас приказы мы обсудим заранее.

Контракт - это, пожалуй, совсем не то, что бы хотел Кларк, но он находит эту мысль заманчивой.

— Что ж, я подумаю, — отвечает он, будучи разочарованным в том, что секс отменяется.

— Сообщите мне, как примите решение. Мой номер у вас есть, вы можете звонить в любое время и по любому вопросу, только ради всего святого не гуглите это — вы перепугаетесь, если увидите всё, что могут включать в себя подобные практики, а я бы не хотел переубеждать вас. Считайте это моим требованием. Как вы сказали? — Брюс припоминает и кивает. — Капризом богача. Хорошо?

— В любое? — недоверчиво уточняет Кларк. — Вы не шутите? Прямо в любое время?

— В любое, — отрезает Брюс Уэйн тоном,напоминающим о том, что перед ним человек, который не только может спустить миллионы за одну ночь, но и заработать их с той же лёгкостью.

— Хорошо, — соглашается Кларк, поднимаясь и промакивая губы салфеткой.

Они поднимаются и направляются к выходу, когда у самой двери Кларк оказывается в ловушке между дверью и крепким телом Брюса Уэйна.

Он приоткрывает рот, чтобы спросить в чём дело, когда на него обрушивается поцелуй, словно цунами. Губы на его собственных требовательные, властные, но до безумия умелые. Они действуют так, словно Кларк открытая книга, а напористый язык ласкает его горячо и настойчиво. Даже лёгкие укусы и поддразнивания уголков губ кончиком языка заставляют Кларка застонать тихо, но этот стон разрушает всё.

Мгновение — и вот готэмский миллиардер уже распахивает дверь, поправляя галстук, который сжал нечаянно Кларк, хватаясь в поцелуе за мужчину и напоминает:

— Не забудьте, Кларк. 

Кларк сползает по двери и думает, что это то, что он не сможет забыть, даже если у него будет Альцгеймер.

Губы приятно саднят, а возбуждение накатывает с такой силой, что приходится тащиться в туалет, вспоминая яростный поцелуй на своих губах и спуская за несколько уверенных движений кулаком, прокручивая в голове похвалу короткую, но опаляющую радостным чувством изнутри.

Плевать на то, какие могут быть последствия у этой авантюры.

Кларк хочет ещё.


	6. Благослови Господь супер-скорость

Строчки перед глазами плывут, и Кларк приподнимает их, утирая глаза ловким движением. Будь ты криптонец хоть три раза, а защищающие глазные яблоки слёзы наворачиваются от слишком яркого света и непродолжительного сна. 

Его эксклюзивное интервью разошлось внушительным тиражом, особенно для начинающего журналиста, что сделало Перри раза в три требовательнее к нему, а ведь Кларк был уверен в том, что это попросту невозможно.  
Как оказалось, нет слова «невозможно», если дело касается Супермена и Перри Уайта.

Предложение Брюса Уэйна в голову приходит часто, и обычно это происходит после работы, в самый тёмный час. Воспоминания ещё свежие, яркие, будоражат сознание, и тело откликается на них пронизывающей волной желания. Простой приказ, короткий и уверенный, звучит в голове повтором, и Кларк не устаёт от него. Он воспроизводит его в памяти, падая на кровать и долго вглядывается в потолок во мраке, стараясь сформулировать верно вопрос, который стоит задать Уэйну, когда он решиться набрать его номер, и, наконец, проверить — не шутил ли тот о том, что звонить можно когда угодно?

Как всегда, всё самое важное крутится на кончике языка, а когда настаёт время, то становится ясно, что проще и быть не может. Сегодня — та самая ночь, когда пальцы набирают оставшийся номер, и Кларк снова вслушивается в длинный гудок, за которым не успевает другой такой же. Динамик разрывает спокойный голос:

— Внимательно, — говорит Брюс, но Кларку почему-то кажется, что он дышит чуть чаще, чем обычно.

— Брюс, это… — договорить он не успевает, когда его перебивают заметно потеплевшим голосом:

— Я знаю, что это вы, Кларк. Я рад вас слышать. Признаться, я уже отчаялся и решил, что вы не позвоните, — признаётся мужчина хрипловато, и от этого его голос звучит на треть сексуальнее, чем все прошлые слышанные Кларком интонации.

— Нет, я бы позвонил, если бы решил отказаться, — тушуется Кларк.

— А вы не решили? — воодушевлённо спрашивает Брюс, и Кларк не может сдержать улыбку.

О том, что Брюс тоже улыбается сейчас, можно только догадываться, но эти интонации с Кларком — что-то невообразимое. Настолько, что он задаётся вопросом — есть ли фетиш на голос, и если да, то как он называется?

— Нет, я не потому звоню, — быстро отвечает он. Возможно, даже слишком быстро, что позволяет Брюсу добавить заинтересованных нот в свои интонации.

— О, у вас есть вопросы, — Кларк вслушивается в сбитое дыхание внимательно и чувствует слабую тревогу. — Я слушаю вас, не стесняйтесь.

«Да я и не думал», — проносится в его голове молниеносно.

— Я вас точно не отвлекаю? — уточняет он.

— В три часа ночи? — динамик слишком хорошо передаёт весёлое хмыканье. — Бросьте, Кларк, какие важные занятия могут быть в такой час?

На языке крутятся ответные колкости, но это было сказано таким добродушным тоном, что приходится сдерживаться и снова цеплять мысль, из-за которой он вообще решился побеспокоить занятого человека в столь позднее время из вороха других.

— Дело в том, что мне не совсем понятно, — а смогу ли я дополнить список приказов, которые точно не хотел бы выполнять, после того, как мы его согласуем? — осторожно подбирая слова, удаётся ему максимально верно сформулировать свой вопрос. Опыт журналиста, пусть и достаточно скромный, приносит свои плоды даже в такие моменты.

— Конечно, — спокойно отзывается в трубке Брюс Уэйн, — в любой момент. Нельзя помнить обо всём сразу, Кларк, это естественно, так что вы сможете дополнить, сразу, как только поймёте, что есть что-то слишком для вас.

Это рассуждение кажется довольно логичным, и всё же не полностью успокаивает его.

— Даже во время?.. — начинает Кларк, и собеседник не даёт ему оформить свои сомнения в более ясную форму.

— Да, Кларк, — тяжеловесно раздаётся в трубке. — Даже во время.

Между ними на несколько секунд повисает молчание, за которое темп дыхания Брюса выравнивается, а сам голос звучит куда менее напряжённым, чем прежде, что неожиданно успокаивает Кларка даже больше, чем последующие слова:

— Я понимаю, вам кажется, что моя задача — только приказывать вам и наслаждаться исполнительностью, но здесь важно доверие. Я хочу знать, что вам комфортно. Не спорю, возможно, если всё пройдёт хорошо, то в какие-то моменты я буду приближаться к краю ваших запретов, но никогда не пересеку их. Вы должны быть безоговорочно в этом уверены, и моя задача — убедить вас в этом. А ваша задача — не молчать, как только что-то пойдёт не так. Мы будем обсуждать с вами всё произошедшее после каждой встречи.

От мысли о предстоящей встрече Кларк вспыхивает жаром, но до его разума ещё докатываются слова готэмского филантропа.

— Обсуждать? — едва слышно выдыхает он в трубку, рисуя в своём воображении совещание в огромном кабинете и развёрнутую форму, которую ему придётся заполнять. В его воображении он кутается в тонкую простынку, пока одетый с иголочки Брюс Уэйн сверлит его требовательным взглядом и протягивает ему ручку, и от подобной перспективы желание сходит на нет само собой.

— Да, Кларк, — мягко замечает Брюс, — вы будете отвечать на мои вопросы, а я на ваши, если они у вас возникнут. Это необходимо для того, чтобы я узнал о вас как можно больше, понимаете? Чтобы я точно был уверен в своих действиях.

Картинка меняется стремительно, исчезает зал и форма, которую нужно заполнять, сменяясь разворошённой кроватью, стуком сердца под ухом и нежными, мурлыкающими интонациями, расспрашивающими его о том, что из произошедшего ему особенно понравилось. Слишком соблазнительная и ярко воспроизведённая в памяти фантазия снова возвращает ему позитивный настрой. Одна интонация, и Кларк снова несколько воодушевляется. Зря, конечно, но невозможно ничего поделать с искрами предвкушения, рассыпающимися внутри.

— Но если я буду считать, что я могу выполнить требование, а на самом деле нет? Вы будете… — голос садиться, и приходится откашливаться, чтобы продолжить, — будете наказывать меня?

— Разве вы боитесь наказаний? — раздаётся удивленное из динамика.

— Что? — Опешивает Кларк на двоякость такого вопроса не зная что ответить в первые секунды, а после уже и не приходится, ведь Брюс поясняет:

— Кларк, я, конечно, не специалист, но мне кажется, что вы — не тот человек, который будет бояться наказаний. Мне кажется, что для вас похвала гораздо важнее, а её отсутствие — наказание страшнее, чем физическая боль, или я не прав?

Такое рассуждение ставит его в тупик, заставляя задуматься, оценить. Боли Кларк не боится, это правда — такому, как он, довольно сложно её причинить, а то и почти невозможно без зелёного криптонита. Вот только как вообще Брюс Уэйн мог узнать об этом? Вот вам и вопрос на миллион.

— Правы, но как?.. — начинает он ошалело, когда Брюс снова прерывает его успокаивающими интонациями сводя подозрительность Кларка на «нет».

— Вы так бурно отреагировали на мою похвалу в прошлый раз, что позволило мне предположить это. И, как оказалось, предположить верно. Это вас успокоило? — мягко спрашивает Брюс.

Сколько же этот человек замечает в каждую секунду времени? Может быть он и впрямь пришелец? Или же он был так внимателен, потому что ему была важна реакция Кларка?

— Да, да, — выдаёт Кларк поспешно, и слышит тихий выдох по ту сторону.

— Если вы хотите узнать что-то ещё, то, прошу, не стесняйтесь, — со спокойствием айсберга замечает Брюс.

— Н-нет, я пожалуй… это всё, — сбивчиво бормочет Кларк, — доброй ночи.

В ответ раздаётся обольстительное «и вам», после чего можно со спокойным сердцем нажать отбой и выдохнуть.

Если не считать бурной фантазии, которая принимается заваливать его вариациями того, что может произойти, снова севшего от волнения голоса, который возвращает великого Супермена во время подростковой неловкости и потных ладоней, а так же накатывающего возбуждения, разговор прошёл просто замечательно.

Только одно его смущает — это слегка учащённое дыхание среди ночи. Чем можно заниматься в такой час? Ладно Кларк — он патрулирует Метрополис, пишет статьи, и ему, как сверхчеловеку, достаточно нескольких часов крепкого сна, чтобы чувствовать себя в порядке, но Брюс Уэйн? Запыхаться за письменным столом нельзя, это точно, только если…

Бурная фантазия о сексе на том тёмном, крепком дубовом столе сейчас совсем некстати, и Кларк задвигает эту мысль на время попозже, когда будет более подходящее время. Занятия физической подготовкой тоже вряд ли значатся у личного секретаря мистера Уэйна в записной книжке в подобное время. Может быть, ему снятся кошмары? Или всё-таки под личиной Брюса Уэйна скрывается какой-нибудь злодей, который пытается пронюхать о личности Супермена?

Такие мысли всегда приходят ближе к утру, заставляя Кларка собраться и наконец включить голову, стряхивая с себя мешающее возбуждение. На главного злодея Готэма, Джокера, Брюс Уэйн не похож совсем, на Пингвина или Загадочника тоже не тянет по телосложению и манере двигаться. Может быть, он слишком мнителен? В конце концов, стоит последовать собственному совету и постараться довериться человеку, а не собственным домыслам о нём?

Этот вопрос мучает его ещё несколько дней наряду с вопросом безопасности граждан всего мира.

Впрочем, легче всего проверить это на практике, а, значит, нужно снова набрать номер Брюса Уэйна и всё же принять его предложение. Кларк Кент хочет испытать на себе то, что готэмский филантроп желает ему предложить, Супермен же хочет узнать всё о последнем потомке Уэйнов и убедиться в том, что это всего лишь слишком умный гражданский.

На сей раз звонить в нерабочее время кажется Кларку не лучшей затеей, и, уже прибыв в офис, в свой обеденный перерыв он набирает Уэйна на удачу. Трубку, по традиции, берут сразу, и в динамике раздаётся хриплый ото сна голос:

— Внимательно, — в следующей паузе угадывается зевок, и Кларк чувствует себя последней мразью, которая разбудила сладко спавшего человека, и то, что на часах без четверти полдень вообще нисколько не успокаивает его совесть.

— Мистер Уэйн? — начинает он осторожно, но в ответ ему следует сосредоточенное и чёткое:

— Мы ведь договорились звать друг друга по имени, Кларк, — по голосу и не скажешь, что несколько секунд назад его обладатель сладко спал. Брюс быстро сосредотачивается, но говорит спокойно и расслабленно уже в следующий миг. — У вас есть вопросы?

— Да, я… — начал Кларк, и пытается в словах. — Я…вы…я хотел…если вы не против…

— Выдохните, Кларк. Теперь медленно вдохните. — Кларк послушно выталкивает весь воздух из лёгких и медленно набирает его обратно. — Вот так, хорошо. А теперь я вас слушаю.

— Я хотел узнать о возможности всё остановить, если вдруг я почувствую себя некомфортно, — быстро проговаривает он, пока связи между словами надёжно сформированы и не рассыпаются снова от волнения.

— Для этого есть стоп-слово, — понимающе замечает Брюс, — вы можете использовать его в любой момент и мы прекратим то, чем бы мы не занимались.

— Хорошо, — спокойствие обрушивается на Кларка так сильно, что он немного растерян, ведь даже и не предполагал, что так переживал по поводу того, что может случиться, если всё это увлечёт его слишком сильно, а его другая личность будет раскрыта. Он повторяет «хорошо» ещё несколько раз, прежде чем берёт себя в руки. — Тогда нам стоит его установить, да?

— Конечно, Кларк. Какое стоп-слово вы предлагаете? Может быть, Супермен? — этот голос искрится весельем, но сама мысль о том, что возможным вариантом отступления будет имя его собственного альтер-эго, смущает Кларка.

И не только потому, что он питает некоторую долю надежды на то, что всё может сложиться хорошо, и тогда они могли бы попробовать как Брюс Уэйн и Супермен, а это доставило бы неудобства, но и потому что Супермен должен олицетворять надежду, а не панический ужас или неприятие.

— Нет, пожалуйста, мне бы не хотелось… — в голову стукает другой, просто замечательный вариант, — может быть, Бэтмен?

— Боюсь, Кларк, тут уже против я, — в динамике слышен вздох полный неподдельной печали. — Не хочу, чтобы этот готэмский мститель лез в наши с вами отношения.

— Хм… — Задумчиво роняет Кларк и тоже вздыхает. — Сложно.

— Давайте попробуем обойтись без всего этого супергеройского пафоса, — предлагает несколько оптимистично Брюс, и Кларк находит это отличной идеей, а то в его голове вьются мысли о Чудо-Женщине, Флэше или Аквамене. — Может быть, стоит взять то, что вы вспомните в любом состоянии? Название родного города или имя вашего отца?..

Мысль стукнувшая в голову Кларку отличается простотой и изяществом, и он даже перебивает Брюса:

— Марта. Это имя моей матери, — поясняет он, чувствуя, что краснеет, но в ответ слышно лишь одобрительно-удивлённое:

— Удивительное совпадение, вы так не думаете, Кларк? Я нахожу ваш выбор потрясающим.

Кларк расцветает улыбкой, которую не видит тот, кому она послана и чувствует себя мальчишкой, которого одобрил его кумир.

— Да, ведь вашу мать зовут так же, — смущенно бормочет он, только сейчас вспомнив об этом.

— Именно, — соглашается Брюс своим раскатистым голосом, и Кларка обдаёт новой волной жара, словно желание никуда и не уходило. — В таком случае, мы договорились по этому вопросу. Вас беспокоит что-то ещё?

Брюс тянет гласные, и Кларк понимает. что мужчина в неге потягивается в своей постели, а его воображение дорисовывает всё остальное — и сбитую простынь, обязательно белого цвета, как её показывают в рекламе, и одеяло, преимущественно валяющееся на полу и соскальзывающее с поджарого, накачанного тела, и даже тот собственный запах Брюса, который он ощутил за ужином. Картинка выходит слишком горячая, а Кларк всё ещё на работе, пускай и в небольшом кабинете для отдыха, куда мало кто заглядывал на обеде, предпочитая ему общепит.

Мысль, скользнувшая в его голову, слишком опасна, чтобы претворять её в жизнь, и слишком соблазнительна, чтобы отказаться.

— Да, я… я бы хотел узнать по поводу дня, когда мы сможем встретиться, — неловко бормочет Кларк, проклиная себя за такой глупый вопрос, ведь сейчас Брюс ответит и положит трубку, а всё то, что останется ему, это дрочить на воспоминания, пусть даже и идеально воспроизведённые его эйдетической памятью.

— На этих выходных вы свободны? — мягкий голос словно окружает его со всех сторон, и Кларк не сдерживается, бряцает замком ширинки, расстёгивает пуговицу молниеносным движением, отвечая:

— Да.

Динамик молчит несколько секунд, и Кларк даже боится, что ненароком сбросил вызов, когда Брюс продолжает:

— В моём особняке, в пять вас устроит?

— В субботу? — с придыханием в вопросе справиться не удаётся, но Кларк обвинит себя в этом немного позже, не тогда, когда он толкается в собственный кулак ожидая когда Брюс заговорит снова.

— Да, в субботу… — тише отвечает мужчина, словно прислушиваясь к тому, что делает Кларк, и он бы перестал водить кулаком по члену и подкидывать бёдра, но это почти невыносимо сейчас.

— Кларк, — тон внезапно становится обольстительным, и Кларк едва сдерживает стон, — скажите, Кларк, чем вы заняты сейчас?

— Я… лежу на диване в комнате отдыха. У меня перерыв, — быстро выпаливает он, чувствуя, что стоит ему снова окунуться в этот сладкий голос и он точно кончит незамедлительно.

— Дверь закрыта? — голос становится чуть строже, и Кларк вскидывается, проверяя, но защёлка задвинута на случай, если кто-то из персонала будет переодеваться.

— Да… — бормотание выходит совсем невнятным, и Кларк облизывает губы, стараясь взять себя в руки и не плыть так сильно, когда интимный полушёпот в трубку звучит почти оглушительно:

— Ты дрочишь на мой голос, Кларк?

— Чёрт, да!.. — стон срывается с губ раньше, чем его удаётся заглушить.

Кларк немного теряется от прямого вопроса, когда слышит успокаивающие интонации:

— Тише, мне нравится это, — снова интимно, тихо, буквально на грани слышимости, но для сверхчеловека этот вопрос подобен грому. — Ты хочешь сейчас?..

— Да, пожалуйста, да… — шепчет он от фееричной мысли, взорвавшейся в голове не хуже фейерверка.

Брюс хочет попробовать. Они будут трахаться по телефону. Этот блядский, роскошный голос будет его направлять. Любая из этих мыслей достойна того, чтобы привести к оргазму, но Брюс Уэйн не был бы самим собой, если бы не вмешался.

— Медленно пройдись кончиками пальцев по стволу, — его голос, словно сталь обитая бархатом, — твёрдый, но не ранит, только ласкает и не даёт ослушаться. — Не торопись. Коснись каждой вены.

Заставить себя разжать кулак сродни подвигу, а удержать протестующий стон вообще запредельно. Подобное было бы под силу Супермену, но сейчас он всего лишь Кларк Кент, который хнычет, мотая головой, но послушно скользит щепотью пальцев вверх, к головке, слишком медленно. Изнурительно.

— Вот так, хорошо, — одобрительный голос прокатывается по нервам, заставляя вскинуться:

— Брюс, я…

— Обхвати его всем кулаком, — прерывает его мужчина, и Кларк подчиняется куда охотнее, чем прошлой просьбе, — и медленно веди к самой головке.

— Я хочу! — выкрикивает Кларк шёпотом, чтобы не привлечь к комнате отдыха ненужного внимания.

— Я знаю, — мягко успокаивает его Брюс, — но чуть позже. Дай мне насладиться твоим желанием.

До воспалённого в горячке возбуждения сознания Кларка не сразу доходит то, что Брюс имел ввиду, а когда эта мысль добирается о его головы он уже и сам не рад.

— Приласкай головку большим пальцем, — требование высказанное таким сосредоточенным тоном оставляет у Кларка ощущение того, что он — проект первостепенной важности, который Брюс Уэйн намерен изучать с особой тщательностью.

Прикосновение к горячей, покрасневшей головке заставляет снова сорваться на тихий стон, зажмуривая глаза до красных пятен под веками.

— Молодец, — похвала прокатывается по всему телу, и, чтобы не кончить раньше времени, Кларк сжимает член у основания, до боли закусывая губы, — ты уже почти готов, да, Кларк?

Нежный голос заливается в уши сахарным сиропом, и Кларк кивает, не сразу соображая, что его собеседник не видит этого, но Брюс, по всей видимости, и без того догадывается об этом, поскольку продолжает так же ласково, но уверенно:

— Двигай рукой, Кларк. Не слишком быстро, но теперь от медлительности можно избавиться, — в трубке слышны скользкие звуки, и, не будь Кларк пришельцем, ему бы даже различить их не удалось, но он слышит, и это…

В голове перещёлкивает переключатель. Мозг мгновенно рисует готэмского благодетеля здесь, рядом с ним, на узком диванчике в комнате отдыха в редакции, в разгар рабочего дня, уверенно прижимающего Кларка к себе спиной и скользящего рукой по его члену в том же темпе, что и по своему собственному. Картинка оглушает его, заставляя всхлипнуть, и расслышать лишь «кончай, Кларки», перед тем как весь мир взорвётся чёрнотой, выталкивая его на несколько бесконечных секунд из реальности туда, где его мозг совсем перестаёт воспринимать окружающий мир.

Он не знает, сколько проходит времени, но когда слух возвращается, он слышит в голосе Брюса мурлыкающие интонации:

— Ты настоящее сокровище, Кларки. Я уже весь в нетерпении перед нашей следующей встречей.

— Я тоже, — слабо выдыхает он, чувствуя, как небывалые эмоции переполняют его. Оргазм ещё никогда не был столь фееричен, и ему определённо нужно время отойти, — это было так…так…

Осознание этого приходит не только к нему, путающемуся в словах и пытающегося подобрать что-то небанальное, чтобы передать свои ощущения Брюсу, когда тот заботливо спрашивает:

— Мне посетить Дэйли Плэнет пока у тебя не истёк перерыв, чтобы дать тебе время отойти от пережитого?

Мысль о том, что Брюс Уэйн будет здесь почти невыносима. Сверхчеловек даже подумать не мог, что ему нужно будет собираться с мыслями перед тем, как встретиться с простым смертным, иначе он абсолютно точно подпортит его совершенную репутацию своими неудержимыми чувствами, которые — Кларк уверен в этом — у него на лице написаны.

— Не нужно, — выдыхает он, качая головой, — в этом нет никакой необходимости.

— Речь ведь не о необходимости, а о желаниях, — мягко не соглашается с ним Брюс, и Кларк чувствует, как от чужой внимательности к его потребностям у него сердце заходится в лихорадочном стуке.

Переубедить Брюса нужно быстро, пока тот не принял молчание за согласие, но мозги едва ли соглашаются работать, когда сверхчеловек всё ещё в посторгазменной неге.

— Нет, я в порядке, и мне нужно время перед нашей следующей встречей, — произнесённые тихо, с придыханием слова едва ли можно расслышать в динамике, но Брюс слышит, ведь в ответ Кларка омывает этим немного игривым тоном, который невероятным образом сочетается с серьёзностью:

— Тогда приводите себя в порядок, мистер Кент, чтобы никто из коллег не застал вас в неподобающем виде.

Собственнические ноты, проскользнувшие в «не застал» находят невероятный отклик в Кларке, заставляя дыхание снова сбится. Устройся Брюс Уэйн в услуги «секс по телефону» он мог бы с лёгкостью удвоить своё состояние, приходит игривая мысль в голову, но почти мгновенно оборачивается жгучей ревностью.

— До скорой встречи, Кларки, — мягко прощается с ним Брюс, и Кларк старается выжать из себя что-то оригинальное, стараясь совладать со своими чувствами, но всё, что у него выходит, лишь:

— До свидания, Брюс.

Он хочет сказать что-то ещё, но отвлекается на шаги в коридоре, а через мгновенье динамик уже надрывается короткими гудками.

Благослови Господь супер-скорость у Супермена, благодаря которой Кларк не только успевает привести себя в порядок, но и открыть дверь комнаты отдыха едва слышно щёлкнув замком, и притвориться спящим на диване, чтобы не вызвать подозрения у вошедшей Мэгги Эбинг, которая, взглянув на занятый диванчик, вздыхает печально, и цокая своими каблучками, занимает кресло.

Картинно проснуться не сложно — Кларк натурально вздрагивает от перестука её каблучков, вскидывается, трёт глаза ребром ладони и бросает взгляд на часы — до окончания перерыва ещё четверть часа, но Мэгги так оживляется, когда он садится на диване, что о мысли понежиться ещё немного приходится отказаться.

— Прости, Смолвиль, я кажется тебя разбудила, — улыбается она виновато.

— Нет, нет, всё нормально, просто вырубился после того, как сдал Перри статью, — Кларк зевает натурально, и потягивается, когда ведущая журналистка спортивных новостей замечает:

— Ты ему, главное, на глаза не показывайся, а то он зол со вчерашнего дня, — делится важной информацией Мэг, пересаживаясь на диван и скидывая свои ужасающие туфли, которыми — Кларк уверен — можно было с лёгкостью убить какого-нибудь незадачливого грабителя.

— Ну, вывести Перри из себя несложно, — отмахивается он, поднимаясь и затягивая специально ослабленный галстук.

— Как сказать, Смолвиль, — хмыкает девушка, растекаясь по нагретому диванчику, — я бы тоже пришла в бешенство, если бы мне пришлось общаться с юристами Уэйна. Слышала, эти типы даже Будду до истерики доведут.

Кларк хмурится, пытаясь понять, не связано ли нашествие защитников прав Брюса Уэйна с изданными под его именем статьями или с тем, о чём он договорился с готэмским миллиардером меньше четверти часа назад.

— И когда они бомбардировали офис нашего главреда? — непринуждённость даётся ему с трудом, но окупается с лихвой, когда уже прикрывшая глаза Мэг отзывается:

— Третьего дня, вроде как. Но ты же знаешь, эти питбули свою добычу не отпустят, так что они пока на стадии утряски всех пунктов, так что мой тебе совет, Кларк — к Уайту ни ногой.

— Спасибо, Мэг. Я твой должник, — с неподдельным облегчением улыбается Кларк, но Эбинг уже этого не видит, прикрыв глаза и расслабляясь на диванчике, свесив с него ноги.

— Сочтёмся, Смолвиль, — бормочет она расслабленно, когда Кларк покидает комнату отдыха.

Если всё началось три дня назад, значит, их особенный договор в этом никоим образом не замешан, а это уже половина дела. Раз Перри не вызывал его к себе на ковёр, значит, речь не о статьях. Узнать же больше о том, что всё-таки надо штатным юристам Уэйна в Дэйли Плэнет — это работа для Супермена под прикрытием Кларка Кента.

«Будем играть в шпионов», — думает Кларк, усмехнувшись, и возвращается к работе, концентрируясь на супер-слухе. Лойс вернётся завтра и точно потребует полный отчёт за всё, что она пропустила, как и всегда.

И Кларку есть, чем её удивить.


	7. Странный потрясающий вечер

— Постой, постой, — вскидывается Лоис, сидя в маленькой, но очень уютной кофейне прямо под квартирой Кларка, и смотрит на него недоверчиво. — Ты пытаешься сказать, что пока меня две недели не было, ты встретился с Уэйном дважды, а после занимался с ним сексом по телефону?

Слишком точное описание заставляет щёки Кларка порозоветь, и это, кажется, достаточно красноречивый ответ для его бывшей девушки.

— О. Мой. Бог! — выдыхает она и наклоняется к нему ближе. — Ну ты и удачливый чертяка! И что теперь?

— Ну, он пригласил меня сегодня к себе в поместье, — начинает Кларк и сбивается от изменившегося взгляда Лоис, которая загадочно улыбается, глядя ему в глаза. — Чёрт, перестань, я и так переживаю, словно первоклассница в первый учебный день!

Стон Кларка выдаёт его отчаяние, и подруга мгновенно становится мягкой и понимающей.

— Да ладно тебе, здоровяк, всё пройдёт как по маслу. Просто будь собой, раз уж ты очаровал этого готэмского выскочку, и не делай ничего, что вызовет у тебя отторжение, даже если этот толстосум будет предлагать за это деньги, — мягко говорит Лойс, пересаживаясь поближе к Кларку и приобнимая его за плечи.

Волнение слишком очевидно. Встреча меньше чем через час, а его трясёт так, словно в желудке нет полдюжины самых разных успокоительных, которые, к его огромному сожалению, никак не действуют на нервную систему пришельца. Было бы неплохо смотаться на Луну, пробить несколько новых кратеров, чтобы оставить нервозность позади, но времени в обрез, а ко всему прочему нужно решить, какой костюм надеть на эту встречу, и это сводит с ума!

— Медленно выдохни, — советует ему Лоис, поглаживая по плечам, словно большого ребёнка, и вслух считает до десяти, чтобы Кларку было легче сосредоточится, — задержи дыхание, и снова медленно вдыхай.

Дыхательная гимнастика не помогает снять напряжение, но зато позволяет сконцентрироваться на текущей задаче, и найти приемлемое решение: свалить проблему с больной головы на здоровую.

— Я не знаю что мне надеть, — тихо выпаливает Кларк умоляюще глядит в глаза своей подруге.

Кому как не опытной журналистке знать какой дресс-код принято соблюдать, когда идёшь на первое свидание с парнем? Пусть даже она и не знает обо всех этих очаровательных подробностях того соглашения, которое он заключил с Брюсом Уэйном.

Долго и пристально изучив «материал», с которым надлежит работать, Лойс выдаёт твёрдо и непоколебимо, с той самой интонацией, в которой ясно слышна угроза на случай неисполнения её совета:

— Синий свитер оттенит твои глаза. И те славные брюки, которые я тебе подарила — они отлично подчёркивают твою задницу, и даже в приличном месте в них не стыдно показаться, если Уэйн, конечно, тебя туда поведёт.

«Он не поведёт», — хочет возразить Кларк и вдруг замирает в ошеломлении. Они ведь ничего не говорили о том, будут ли они делать нечто подобное только в стенах особняка или вне его тоже.

Воображение не дремлет, рисуя вполне себе красочную картину того, как Брюс Уэйн велит ему встать на колени посреди торгового центра, и сразу даже трудно определиться, вызывает ли она у него оторопь или интерес. Отторжение, впрочем, не фигурирует.

— Кларк? — встревоженный голос Лоис доносится до него не сразу, и он натягивает кривую улыбку на лицо, просто потому что ничего лучше не получается.

— Я очень волнуюсь, — бормочет он, надеясь, что бывшая девушка не заметит того, как он на несколько секунд выпал из реальности, обдумывая вероятность того, что Брюс Уэйн будет отдавать ему приказы в каком-нибудь общественном месте и собственную реакцию на возможность подобного приказа.

— Выдохни и расслабься, — мягко говорит Лоис, гладя его по плечу, — если он не оценит тебя таким, какой ты есть, значит, он попросту тебя не достоин, вот и всё, Кларк.

Улыбнувшись благодарно, Кларк кивает и бросает быстрый взгляд на часы — нужно ещё переодеться, и тогда он успеет в поместье вовремя. Лоис перехватывает его взгляд и понимающе кивает.

— Тебе пора? — уточняет она, пересаживаясь обратно и откидываясь в небольшом и уютном диванчике.

— Я бы не хотел опоздать, — виновато отвечает Кларк, ведь он так толком и не расспросил её о впечатлениях от поездки, но она, кажется, совсем не в обиде.

— Не переживай, Кларк, это не последняя наша встреча, но в этот раз ты платишь за обед, мистер Счастливчик.

Лоис подмигивает ему и прихлёбывает кофе, и желает напоследок:

— Повеселись там.

Благодарность топит его, и, порывисто, но осторожно, обняв подругу, Кларк быстро кивает, и расплачивается, попутно вспоминая, где что лежит, чтобы не тратить лишнее время на поиски дома.

Свитер находится в шкафу, а вот брюки в одной из дальних коробок — они слишком узкие для повседневного ношения, и он убрал их подальше, чтобы они не мешались.

Мысли о публичности крутятся в голове, постепенно начиная сводить с ума, и Кларк не выдерживает, отправляя на номер Уэйна СМС с вопросом: «Всё то, о чём мы договорились, будет не в публичных местах?»

Когда приходит ответ, Кларк едва не запутывается в рукавах и вороте свитера, поскольку жаждет знать ответ так сильно, что слишком торопится. Неуклюжесть наигранная и реальная постоянно пересекаются, и треск шерсти свитера заставляет сверхчеловека остановиться и спокойно натянуть свитер, и только потом смотреть ответ.

«А тебе бы хотелось?»

Кларк качает головой и фыркает в ответ. Нет, ну вот что всё-таки этот Брюс за человек? Мог бы ведь нормально ответить, а не вопросом на вопрос. Спустя ещё несколько секунд всё же приходится признать, что, окажись он в обратной ситуации и не зная реакции партнёра, то ответил бы точно так же.

«Не думаю», — набирает Кларк и отправляет сообщение, запихивая носки вместе с телефоном в карман брюк, выбирается из окна в узкий переулок, чтобы там, на привычном месте с разбитым асфальтом под ногами, взмыть в воздух и приземлиться в том же переулочке Готэма, что и в прошлый раз.

Телефон оповещает трелью о новом сообщении как раз тогда, когда Кларк шнурует ботинки.

«Тогда нет. Только то, чего бы хотелось нам обоюдно.»

Дрожь немного успокаивается, оставляя после себя чистое нетерпение, в котором сдерживать сверхскорости слишком проблематично, и, чтобы не тревожить жителей Готэм-сити, Кларк берёт такси, изо всех сил стараясь двигаться как можно медленнее, из-за чего водитель смотрит на него с нескрываемым подозрением.

«Наверняка он думает, что я под кайфом», — вполне закономерная мысль озаряет Кларка, но он не расстраивается — в этом преступном городе и не такое видели наверняка, особенно — водитель такси, которому сильно за сорок, а то и за пятьдесят, с половиной седых волос и натасканным взглядом. В голове даже мелькает мысль о том, что он будет делать, если этот джентльмен откажется везти обдолбанного, с его точки зрения, пассажира.

Такси едет быстрее, чем нужно, но попросить водителя сбросить скорость немного неловко, ведь тот, скорей всего, просто пытается доставить его до пункта назначения как можно быстрее, чтобы избавиться от наркомана в салоне, даже не подозревая, что с тем всё в порядке, и его кровь чище слезы младенца. Да, у Кларка есть свои недостатки, но любовь к наркотикам там не наблюдается. Зато полицейский пост через полкилометра Кларку виден вполне ясно.

— Пожалуйста, сбавьте скорость, — вежливо просит он, — я слышал, сегодня на этой дороге много штрафовали за превышение.

Водитель удивлённо округляет глаза, но скорость сбрасывает. Кларку очевидно, как мужчина за рулём едва не выдаёт что-то в духе «так вы не обдолбанный!», но вовремя сдерживается, прикусывает язык и ведёт машину куда спокойнее, без проблем минуя полицейский патруль.

— Вы гость мистера Уэйна? — любопытствует водитель, когда полиция остаётся за поворотом.

— Да, — Кларк старается подобрать слова так, чтобы не пустить ненужных слухов и сплетен, и не решается пояснить причину своего приглашения в поместье.

— Мистер Уэйн не без царя в голове, но он немало сделал для города, — с искренней теплотой замечает мужчина, — я слышал, что он выложил круглую сумму, чтобы улучшить Аркхэм. Хотя, думаю, было бы куда лучше, если бы он вложился не в психиатрическую лечебницу, а в обычную больницу.

— Не думаю, что мистер Уэйн разграничивает болезни тела и болезни души, — мягко замечает Кларк, чуть прищуриваясь и оправляя широкую оправу очков с обычными стёклами вместо линз. — Хотя, возможно, причина не в этом.

— Все знают, что причина не в этом, — бодро отзывается водитель, отмахиваясь от невидимой мухи, — тот урод, который пристрелил мистера и миссис Уэйн, царство им небесное, был признан невменяемым, вот он и старается. Только вот думаю, что убийца был душевнобольным, и его надо было не лечить, а сажать в тюрьму до скончания дней!

Яростное высказывание подтверждает его гипотезу — Брюса действительно любят, и не только в верхах, где рука руку моет, но и в самых низах населения. Необычайная поддержка для столько могущественного и влиятельного человека.

— И всё же мистер Уэйн довольно… — Кларку приходится подбирать верное слово, чтобы проверить реакцию немолодого водителя на его слова, но при этом не нарваться на грубость, и он, наконец, выкручивается, — ведёт довольно праздный образ жизни.

— Да где же вы видели человека его возраста с деньгами и не кутящего в свободное время? — усмехается в усы мужчина и качает головой. — Молодежь вся такая, но он и про город не забывает, это приятно. После смерти мистера Томаса Уэйна я думал: «Всё, пришёл конец славному городу Готэм», и уже подумывал о переезде, но его сын не подкачал, когда взялся за дело!

Эта почти отеческая гордость от абсолютно незнакомого человека вызывает у Кларка улыбку. Он знает, что, как и в любом городе, не все довольны тем, чем занимается Брюс Уэйн, но сегодня он встретил не одного из них, а этого гордого горожанина, о чём сможет упомянуть в новой статье. Ведь если не это, то что тогда достойно, чтобы оказаться на страницах Плэнет?

— Вы не против, если я упомяну это в своей статье? — уточняет Кларк, спохватившись.

— А вы, что же, журналист? — немало удивляется мужчина. — Я слышал, журналистам в поместье Уэйна ходу нет.

— Я посещаю сегодня мистера Уэйна не как журналист, — быстро отвечает Кларк, чуть хмурясь, и соображая, в каком именно статусе он прибывает к Уэйну, останавливаясь на максимально нейтральном в их случае, — а как друг.

— Понимаю, — кивает водитель, притормаживая у огромных дверей, ведущих во владения Уэйнов, — приехали.

Деньги Кларк передаёт так же медленно, чувствуя, как нетерпение, чуть приотпустившее в дороге, снова захлёстывает его удушливой волной.

— Приятного вам вечера, мистер, — улыбается ему на прощание водитель, и Кларк кивает растерянно в ответ.

Перед ним широкая подъездная дорога, ведущая прямо к особняку, и страх и нетерпение переплетаются, лишая на короткий миг уверенности. Будь Кларк только Кларком, ему бы не хватило мужества сделать самый первый шаг за кованую дверь, ведущую в частные владения, но он ещё и Супермен, который не знает сомнений, а потому, замерев лишь на миг, он проходит во внутренний двор и шагает по подъездной дороге прямо к особняку.

На большой дубовой двери есть специальное кольцо с большой буквой «W» на металлической части дверного молотка.

«Здесь не хватает раската грома и тени убийцы в кустах», — думает Кларк, отстукивая три раза по двери и улыбаясь этой мысли.

Грома, конечно, не слышно, и одинокие молнии не рассекают закатное небо, зато дверь открывается практически мгновенно, впуская гостя. У входа стоит мужчина, он не молод — назвать его пожилым у Кларка бы язык не повернулся, несмотря на то, что на его голове нет ни единого волоса, не тронутого сединой, но не потерявший своей статности. На лице дворецкого ни тени эмоции, когда он говорит чётко:

— Мистер Кент, мастер Брюс ждёт вас.

Кларку нужно несколько мгновений для того, чтобы вспомнить всё, что он знает о Брюсе Уэйне и его дворецком, и кивнуть в ответ, безошибочно припоминая его фамилию:

— Благодарю, мистер Пенниуорт.

На лице мужчины не меняется выражение ни на мгновенье, когда он так же чопорно продолжает:

— Прошу вас, следуйте за мной.

Особняк выглядит по-настоящему внушительным, и заблудиться в нём довольно просто, особенно в первый раз, если не знаешь дороги, но дворецкий ведёт его уверенно вглубь дома, и Кларк запоминает с лёгкостью этот путь, стараясь сосредоточиться на семейных портретах и предметах искусства, а не на собственных ощущениях, которые волнами накатывают, погребая под собой его спокойствие.

Очередная дверь заканчивается небольшим кабинетом, в котором за большим столом, погребённым под кучей бумаг, сидит Брюс Уэйн. Кларк даже приостанавливается, чтобы разглядеть его получше. На носу красуются очки, но жёлтые линзы ясно дают понять, что они не улучшают зрения, а просто не дают глазам слишком сильно уставать при чтении, на плечах наброшен потёртый, определённо видавший виды свитер, а под столом Кларк успевает приметить махровые тапочки. Этот домашний образ так к лицу Брюсу, что Кларк старается запомнить его в мелочах, когда дворецкий говорит громко и чётко:

— Мистер Кент прибыл, мастер Брюс.

— Спасибо, Ал, — бормочет мужчина, пряча очки и сбрасывая на спинку стула свитер с плеч. Там, под потёртой тканью, полурасстёгнутая белая рубашка, в вырезе которой невозможно не остановить взгляд, но Кларку всё же удаётся оторвать взгляд от виднеющихся ключиц и перевести его на лицо Брюса Уэйна.

Тот улыбается, и, когда дворецкий покидает комнату, Кларк, наконец, спрашивает неловко, кивая на заваленный бумагами стол:

— Я не вовремя?

— Нет, просто решил покопаться в старых делах, — качает головой Брюс, снимая и пряча очки в нагрудный карман, — я думаю, нам есть, что с тобой обсудить.

— Контракт о неразглашении? — предполагает Кларк, и Брюс, к его удивлению, соглашается.

— Да, и его в том числе. Не потому, что я тебе не доверяю, а для того, чтобы мы оба были уверены в том, что всё то, что будет происходить между нами в частные встречи, оставалось только между нами, что бы ни случилось. Даже если ты захочешь всё остановить…

— Я понимаю, — перебивает его Кларк. — Не нужно, давай покончим с этим.

— Хорошо, — легко соглашается Брюс, и с лёгкостью выуживает из перемешанных на столе документов лист, и протягивает его.

Ожидавший увидеть талмуд из свода правил и указаний, Кларк обескуражено пробегается глазами по стандартном тексту и уточняет:

— Без срока давности?

— Не думаю, что в моей или твоей карьере однажды будет момент, когда мы решимся рассказать о подобном, — спокойно замечает Брюс, и протягивает ему ручку.

Его жест немного скован, напряжён, словно мужчина в чём-то неуверен, и поначалу Кларк принимает это на свой счёт, и готов уточнить об этом после того, как вписывает своё полное земное имя в пустующую графу. Едва он ставит роспись, этого уже не требуется — Брюс расслабляется самую малость, и до мечущегося сознания Кларка доходит чего тот боялся.

— Ты думал, что я откажусь? — тихо спрашивает он.

— Бывали случаи, — уклончиво отзывается мужчина, быстро и уверенно вписывая своё имя и имя Кларка в точно такой же документ, и подписывает его, протягивая в руки. Как назло у Кларка с собой нет ничего, кроме телефона, кошелька и ключа, которые с легкостью умещались в широких карманах свитера и он растерянно смотрит на лист, пытаясь сообразить, куда ему спрятать документ.

— Переслать тебе его курьером? — улыбается Брюс мягко, и Кларк кивает, глядя с благодарностью.

— Спасибо, — выдыхает он облегчённо.

Тот кивает в ответ и откладывает, помечая лист стикером, но ничего не пишет на нём, только уточняет:

— Ты снимаешь квартиру всё там же? На Мэдисон-авеню?

— Да, — кивает Кларк, хмурясь, — а я думал, моё место проживания — это конфиденциальная информация.

— Так оно и есть, но для великого частного детектива Уэйна нет никаких преград, — шутит Брюс, улыбаясь уголками губ загадочно, но легче от этого не становится.

Как много Брюс Уэйн вообще знает о Кларке Кенте? Не скомпрометировал ли он себя, не раскрыл ли ненароком личность Супермена, когда не заметил за собой слежку? И как он вообще мог этого не заметить?!

Неприятные мысли зудят в голове, но Кларк пытается сдержать их неприятный рой и сделать вид, что всё в порядке. По всей видимости, Брюсу становится очевидно, что нет, ведь он вздыхает и говорит уже без тени улыбки:

— Я уточнил эту информацию у мисс Лэйн, чтобы знать, откуда тебя забирать, если в последний момент ты не успеешь на поезд.

Спокойствие мужчины передаётся Кларку, но он всё же спрашивает:

— Откуда ты знаешь, что я ехал на поезде? — хмурится он слабо, пытаясь окончательно справится с дурными мыслями. Кларк Кент не должен быть подозрительным — он добрый парень, который верит людям, и всё же он не может справиться с беспокойством Супермена, который в ужасе от собственной рассеянности.

— Самолёт тебе редакция не даст, такси, что тебя привезло, местное, из Готэма, своей машины у тебя нет, а на попутных ты бы добирался пешком от трассы, тут всего десять минут хода, значит — скоростной поезд, — поясняет Брюс, и такое простое и логичное объяснение действует гораздо лучше чем все таблетки успокоительного.

Кларк выдыхает, полностью удовлетворённый таким объяснением и расслабляется. Его альтер-эго тоже устраивает подобное пояснение, но ровно до тех пор, пока он не вспоминает:

— Погоди, погоди, а разве мы не должны ещё обсудить всё то, что кому из нас нравится, а что нет?

— А разве что-то изменилось с момента нашего последнего разговора? — удивляется Брюс, знаком показывая следовать за собой и покидает кабинет.

— Нет, но… — мямлит Кларк неуверенно, и внезапно Брюс останавливается и заглядывает ему в глаза, беря за руку и говоря тихо, но чётко.

— Кларк, выдохни. Если что-то изменится, я хочу чтобы ты мне просто сказал и мы решим это. Решим как взрослые, умные и рассудительные люди, да? И не будем прятать голову в песок, в надежде, что проблема рассосётся сама.

Так странно — эта речь совсем не богата интонациями и паузами, но она очень эмоциональна. Настолько, что Кларку быстро становится очевидным, что кто-то до него не смог решать проблему «как взрослые, умные и рассудительные люди», предпочтя довести её до состояния, когда сделать уже было ничего нельзя. Гнетёт ли это Брюса?

— Пообещай мне, — требует тот, чуть сжимая пальцы на запястье Кларка.

— Обещаю, — твёрдо заверяет его Кларк, получая ответ на свой вопрос.

Мягкая улыбка Брюса снова трогает сердце Кларка. Он ничего не может поделать с тем, что ведёт себя как влюблённая школьница, у которой сердце замирает при виде того, кто оказался ей милей других, когда гормоны обнесли ей голову. К счастью, он не школьница, и даже не школьник, а свои порывы он давно научился оставлять при себе.

Помещение, куда Брюс вёл его, смущает. Он был готов к разнообразным извращениям, которые показывали в кинематографе в самые разные годы — а Кларк видел много фильмов, раз уж Брюс велел ему держаться подальше от поисковиков со своим вопросом — но это просто изумило его.

— Спортзал? — удивлённо спрашивает он, озираясь.

— Комната для тренировок, — соглашается с ним мужчина, проходя вглубь, к просторной площадке для спарринга.

— Мы будем драться? — интересуется Кларк осторожно, разглядывая самые разные тренажёры, и особенно долго всматриваясь в несколько воткнутых под разнообразными углами гибкие прутья с небольшими плодащками-наконечниками. Необычное приспособление для тренировки баланса занимает его дольше, чем всё остальные, не менее разнообразные вещи.

— А тебе бы хотелось? — хмыкает весело Брюс, видя его интерес, но не комментирует, проходя дальше.

— Не думаю, — честно отвечает Кларк, — ты наверняка меня в два счёта сделаешь.

— Ты себя неооцениваешь, — ответная улыбка заставляет что-то внутри задрожать, и Кларку приходится взять себя в руки, — но мы здесь не за этим.

Тон Брюса становится не холоднее, но твёрже, спокойнее, и из него исчезает всякое веселье.

«Такой голос должен быть у инструктора», — думает Кларк, с лёгкостью справляясь с внутренним тремором. Он не перебивает и не задаёт вопросов, догадываясь, что Брюс куда лучше осведомлён о том, что нужно сказать, чем он сам, и он просто может отпустить себя и плыть по течению.

— Мы здесь для того, чтобы ещё немного потренироваться на доверие, — спокойный голос мужчины ведёт Кларка за собой, и он слушает очень внимательно, когда они подходят к большим стендам с мишенями. Около них стоят красивые серебристые луки, мощное оружие с крепкой, сильной пружиной, способной пробить бедро вепрю.

«Нужна немалая сила, чтобы с таким управляться», — отмечает Кларк и чувствует тревогу, когда один из них оказывается в руках у Брюса.

— В прошлый раз я приказал тебе падать, и ты упал. Тебе было не по себе, но тебе не было страшно мне доверится, — уверенный голос не спрашивает, а констатирует факты, к которым попросту нечего добавить. — На этот раз тебе будет страшно, но если ты сможешь, то мы пойдём дальше. Гораздо дальше. А если нет… Что ж, в любом случае, это будет необычный опыт.

Разуверять мужчину Кларк не торопится. Ему самому не страшно быть мишенью, не страшно стоять перед наконечником стрелы, готовой сорваться, но в прошлый раз Брюс сказал, что очень внимательно следил за его реакцией там, в ресторане, и сейчас он смотрит на него своими невероятным голубыми глазами с серыми ободами, наверняка стараясь поймать малейшие изменения лица. А мимика Кларка совсем не та, что у Супермена.

— Ты знаешь, как действует лук, верно? — уточняет он, и Кларк хмурится.

— Да, конечно. Древко с оперением упирается в тетиву, тетиву натягивают и отпускают, из-за чего стреле придают ускорение и направление движения, и она поражает цель, — быстро проговаривает он, не сводя глаз с серебристого оружия.

— Всё верно, — соглашается Брюс, и проверяет натяжение тетивы.

Его всё устраивает, судя по тому, что он удовлетворённо кивает, не замечая восторженного взгляда Кларка — натянуть тетиву у лука размером чуть больше половины человеческого роста? Вот так, с лёгкостью и не обладая суперсилами?

От вида напряжённых мышц Кларк сглатывает и отводит взгляд, чувствуя жар, постепенно начавший концентрироваться в паху.

— Удержать стрелу на тетиве сумеешь? — с этим вопросом Брюс достаёт угрожающего вида стрелу и накладывает её на рога лука.

От вопроса всякое возбуждение пропадает. Неужели стрелять будет он? Нет, Супермен с такой задачей справится, без вопросов, но Кларк? Кларк, офисная крыса, едва ли держащий в руках что-то тяжелее ручки, и такая махина? Ему стоит отказаться, стоит просто развернуться и уйти, но этот пронизывающий взгляд, выдающий в транжире и моте Брюсе настоящего владельца корпорации Уэйнов, прожигает так, что слово «нет» оседает в глотке, так и не сумев пробиться на поверхность.

— Да, — совсем тихо и очень неуверенно отвечает он, но его неуверенность не мешает Брюсу, когда тот подходит вплотную и велит:

— Держи древко на тетиве. Если ты его уберёшь, будь уверен — я увижу, и это будет значить, что ты мне не доверяешь.

В голосе нет беспокойства, только океан уверенности, и это так странно. Разве это не страшно? Разве Уэйн не боится смерти? Разве сейчас какой-то жалкий журналист должен бояться вместо него?

— Брюс, я… — неуверенно начинает Кларк, и мужчина с ледяным спокойствием смотрит ему в глаза.

— Ты доверяешь мне? — с этим вопросом на указательном, среднем и безымянном пальцах Кларка оказываются надеты пальцы перчатки, а сама она застёгивается на запястье.

Всё слишком опасно, кричат все инстинкты, но у журналиста не может быть таких инстинктов, и он кивает вместо ответа, стараясь отбросить предчувствие неизбежной опасности и тревогу.

— Тогда просто держи древко на тетиве. Держи крепко. Если ты почувствуешь, что близок к пределу говори «жёлтый», если на пределе — «красный», — менторский тон заставляет Кларка ухватиться за тетиву и прижать основание стрелы в ней, во все глаза глядя на Брюса, мать его, Уэйна, который крепко держась за рога лука постепенно откидывается назад, оказываясь под ударом.

Страх и тревога такой силы переполняют Кларка, что он не может с ним справится в первые мгновения. Ему никогда прежде не доводилось испытывать таких эмоций, ведь и как Кларк Кент, и как пришелец, который носит на груди гордую букву «S» он всегда оказывался под ударом, а не кто-то из-за него.

— Откидывайся так же, как я, — твёрдо, без сомнений или страха велит ему сладкий голос Брюса, но Кларк медлит.

Всего секунду, но медлит, прежде чем набрать воздуха в грудь и потянуть тетиву на себя, заставляя лук прогнуться ещё сильнее под силой его тяжести. Наконечник стрелы нацелен прямо в грудь Брюса, и если что-то пойдёт не так, то она пробьёт его сердце насквозь и застрянет в одном из этих чёртовых щитов с мишенями.

«Если на такой скорости у меня сорвутся пальцы, то или Брюс Уэйн умрёт, или мне придётся раскрыть себя как Супермена и испепелить стрелу на подлёте», — в отчаянье размышляет Кларк, глядя в голубо-серые безмятежные глаза.

Лук скрипит, но гнётся, и в тот миг, когда уже начинает казаться, что сейчас не выдержит или сам Кларк или лук, который попросту развалится под силой веса двух мужчин, тянущих его в разные стороны, Брюс внезапно выпрямляется, и натяжение резко ослабевает.

Пальцы, защищённые перчаткой, немного ноют от непривычки, и Кларк отпускает тетиву с короткого разрешения Брюса.

— Ты молодец, — мягко замечает он, приобнимая Кларка за плечи и кивает, — тебя трясёт. Было страшно?

— Да, — севший от пережитого ужаса голос подводит журналиста, и только уверенное объятие Брюса не даёт ему сразу осесть на пол.

Насколько было бы проще, если бы под прицелом находился он сам!

— Почему тетиву держал я? — выдавливает из себя Кларк несколько глубоких выдохов спустя. Рядом есть маты, куда Брюс его усаживает и укрывает плечи мягким одеялом из верблюжьей шести, от чего ходящие ходуном плечи успокаиваются в тепле.

С ответом Брюс не спешит, убеждаясь, что Кларк точно в порядке, и, снимая с его пальцев защитную перчатку, наконец поясняет.

— Я заметил ещё тогда, в ресторане — тебе не страшно рисковать собой. Это странное качество для человека в целом, но весьма полезное для журналиста. Если бы под прицелом стоял ты, значит, ты бы показывал то, что доверяешь мне, но сегодня мне было важно, чтобы ты понял насколько это взаимно, — ловкие пальцы Брюса разминают фаланги руки, державшей тетиву так, словно те должно сводить от боли.

Наверное, у обычных людей так бы оно и было, и, кажется, Кларк прокололся. Он бросает быстрый взгляд на мужчину, но тот не высказывает никаких признаков удивления чужой невероятной силе. Или же он просто слишком сосредоточен на своей речи и не видит смысла смотреть на то, как Кларк будет пытаться сдержать желание поморщится.

Или даёт ему сохранить лицо?

— Это был самый простой способ показать тебе так. Чтобы ты понял — мы делаем это вместе. Едва кто-то выходит, то всё прекращается. Если бы ты не терпел до последнего, а сказал «жёлтый» или «красный», то мне бы удалось ещё и показать тебе, что всё кончится, стоит тебе только захотеть, — неодобрительный взгляд Брюса заставляет Кларка поёжится.

— Я забыл совсем, — бормочет он невнятно, чувствуя себя нашкодившим малышом, которого строгий отец застал на месте шалости.

— Ты не должен переоценивать свои силы, — твёрдо велит ему Брюс. — Хотя бы первое время, пока я не смогу выяснить и определить пределы твоих возможностей.

О том, что после Брюс сам будет назначать ему предел, Кларк прежде не думал, но разве это было бы честно, ведь он всё-таки не человек. До шокированного сильными эмоциями сознания не сразу доходит, что речь шла о не о физическом пределе, ведь это как раз таки Брюс Уэйн наверняка видел, если прекратил, как только Кларку стало тяжело выносить эмоциональное давление.

— Я постараюсь, — отозвался он, но этого явно недостаточно для требовательного «мастера Брюса», как его назвал дворецкий.

— Клянись, — жёстко велит Брюс. — Клянись, что сделаешь, а не просто попробуешь. Одни попытки в том, чем мы занимаемся, могут обойтись тебе дороже, чем ты думаешь.

— Я не забуду, — обещает Кларк, понимающе кивая и получает в ответ ободряющую улыбку.

— Расскажи мне о том, что ты чувствовал, и что думал, когда держал лук, — требует Брюс твёрдо, но без напора, ведь они оба знают, что Кларк здесь именно за этим — подчиняться чужим приказам.

— Было страшно, — выдыхает он, понимая, зачем вообще Брюс его об этом спрашивает. — Очень страшно. Я думал, что ты, должно быть, настоящий безумец, чтобы делать такое.

Умолкнув на мгновенье, Кларк ждёт, что его одёрнут за такие признания, но мужчина лишь кивает и слушает внимательно, не торопясь перебивать или дополнять речь своими репликами.

— И ещё, я думал о том, что делать, если у меня сорвутся пальцы, — куда тише замечает Кларк, встречаясь взглядом с другим.

В глазах Брюса понимание и сопереживание, такие яркие, что не поддаться этим эмоциям просто невозможно. Невозможно остаться в стороне, вести свою линию храбрящегося Кларка, который боится ляпнуть что-то невпопад. Вместо этого, есть Кларк, который не постесняется довериться, рассказать, поделиться так, словно между ними нет невероятной пропасти — человек и пришелец, богач и служащий среднего класса. Есть только Брюс и Кларк.

— И что же ты решил? — мягко спрашивает тот, поглаживая тыльную сторону ладони, от чего способность быстро соображать на миг покидает Кларка, и вместо того, чтобы соврать что-то более-менее приемлемое, он говорит совершенно честно:

— Я решил, что не дам тебе умереть.

— Это хорошо, — улыбается одобрительно Брюс, чуть кивая. — Пусть даже тебе это могло и не удастся, я рад, что ты рассматривал именно этот вариант в ту минуту, которую я был под прицелом.

— Минуту? — удивляется немало Кларк. У него не было никаких проблем с подсчётом времени, и он был почти уверен, что прошло по меньшей мере пять минут.

— Да, или чуть меньше — во время стресса время ощущается совсем иначе, — замечает мужчина, и понимающе смотрит на ошарашенного Кларка.

Всего минута! Мог ли он ошибиться? Супермен никогда не ошибается, а вот Кларк Кент — да. Особенно Кларк Кент, который мучительно выбирает, как остаться собой, а не сбросить свою притворную маску, своё прикрытие, и предстать в совсем ином, ошеломляющем образе перед Брюсом Уэйном.

— Было ли то, что тебе понравилось? — глубокий голос выдёркивает его из раздумий, и, отвлекаясь и вспоминая всю ситуацию от начала до конца, Кларк находит только один момент, который ему понравился.

— Ты велел мне держать древко, и это… Твой голос… — правильные слова разбегаются как тараканы при включенном свете. — Я… мне… это было…ну…

Улыбка Брюса выглядит совершенной даже под прямым светом люминесцентных ламп, освещающих тренировочный зал.

— Я понял тебя, — мягко говорит он. — Тебе понравился только мой голос или слушаться приказов?

— И то, и другое, — признаётся Кларк едва слышно.

Кровь приливает к его щекам так сильно, что кажется, их жар можно потрогать, не касаясь кожи, а сам он вот-вот умрёт от смущения.

— Это хорошо, — прохладные пальцы скользят по его скуле медленно, и Кларк прикрывает глаза, наслаждаясь этой простой лаской. Нежное прикосновение заканчивается, и он едва ли не стонет разочарованно, когда открывает глаза.

— И всё же, почему ты решил, что под прицелом должен находиться именно ты? — тихо спрашивает он Брюса, чувствуя, что даже возбуждение не может заткнуть этот вопрос, эхом разлетающимся в его голове. — Пусть даже в ресторане мне и не было страшно, но ведь там, в конце концов, нужно было всего лишь упасть, и, как ты верно сказал, — падать было невысоко. Да, восприятие искажается, если падать назад и с закрытыми глазами, но ведь разум всё равно помнит, что мы на полу, и это, относительно, безопасно.

Насколько было бы спокойнее, если бы под прицелом находился он сам, но стрела, которая направлена в грудь Брюса Уэйна, это зрелище, которое ещё не одну ночь будет заставлять его сходить с ума от ужаса. Особенно, его спокойствие, с которым Брюс смотрел ему прямо в глаза, не отрываясь ни на мгновенье, когда отталкивался пятками, вынуждая крепче держать стрелу, чтобы она ненароком не выскользнула.

Молчание растягивается на несколько секунд, и выражение его глаз меняется, словно Брюс вспоминает что-то крайне для себя неприятное. Кларк уже готов просить забыть о своём вопросе, хотя любопытство бы сожрало его, когда тот, наконец, отвечает.

— Ты можешь посчитать это странным, но я всегда знаю, когда человек боится. Это как интуиция, — поясняет Брюс, чуть разводя руками, — вот я взял лук, подошёл к тебе, и ты был совершенно спокоен. Ты был готов встать на место мишени и позволить мне выстрелить. Ни одна твоя мышца не шевельнулась, ты даже полшага не сделал в сторону двери, даже не посмотрел на неё, но когда я протянул лук тебе — ты напрягся.

Припоминая всё, что произошло за последние несколько минут, Кларк согласно кивает, вспомнив своё удивление и растерянность, когда Брюс подал ему эту механическую громадину.

— Ты не умеешь стрелять, понял я, и ты боишься, что я встану у мишени и прикажу тебе выстрелить, — продолжает спокойно Брюс, разглядывая собственные руки всего мгновенье прежде, чем поднять глаза и дать Кларку утонуть в своём взгляде. — Ты больше боялся того, что причинишь боль мне, чем того, что я её причиню тебе. И я вижу это постоянно, в самых разных людях. Они делают странные движения, и я понимаю что нужно сделать или сказать, чтобы добиться своего.

— Так вот в чём успех твоей корпорации? — шутит неловко Кларк, но в ответ получает только кивок.

— И в этом тоже. Думаю, мои партнёры и сами не понимают, почему не могут мне отказать, когда я их прошу о взносах, или об одобрении, или ещё о чём-нибудь, — заканчивает Брюс, и улыбается игриво, — надеюсь, это не пойдёт в печать.

От такого вопроса Кларк готов задохнуться от возмущения, но это весёлое выражение лица попросту ему не даёт, и он отвечает колкостью:

— Только если мистер Уэйн будет поддерживать своё сотрудничество с прессой, — строго отзывается Кларк, поправляя невидимый галстук.

— В вашем лице — сколько угодно, — мурлычет Брюс, и притягивает Кларка ближе.

Его мягкие губы и чуть колкие щёки вызывают у Кларка желание взвыть от восторга. Они целуются медленно, словно им некуда торопиться, и у них всё время мира, хотя было бы куда логичнее обниматься, словно школьники в зале для физкультуры, торопясь, пока их не спугнёт приближающиеся шаги учителя.

Учителя нет, но Кларк заметно нервничает, когда дверь открывается, впуская дворецкого, и он слышит его неторопливые шаги, но не находит в себе сил оторваться от Брюса, собственнически положившего ему руку на талию. От руки чувствуется приятное тепло, а поглаживания ощутимы даже сквозь свитер.

— Мастер Брюс, — церемонно говорит Пенниуорт, и только тогда Брюс отлипает от Кларка, оставляя его снова в смущении и нелепой растерянности, словно его только что застукали родители.

— Да, Альфред? — спокойно спрашивает Брюс, а Кларк не может перестать смотреть на его припухшие губы так, словно он видит самую прекрасную картину в своей жизни.

— У вас гость, мастер Брюс, — церемонно отвечает ему дворецкий, — незваный, сэр.

— Кого вообще могло принести в такой час? — удивлённо бормочет он, и вдруг находится. — А может быть его отправить восвояси?

— Я бы настоятельно не рекомендовал, — сухо отзывается Пенниуорт, — если, конечно, вы не готовы ждать ещё семь лет, пока он снова приедет в Готэм.

— Оз в городе? — в интонации Брюса что-то меняется, и становится очевидным насколько дорог этот гость для Брюса Уэйна.

Кто у него может быть такой, о ком неизвестно прессе? Любовник? Нет, тогда Кларк бы здесь не сидел, хотя эта мысль, первая пришедшая ему в голову, и приносит невероятную боль в сердце. Друг? Куда вероятнее, ведь вряд ли Брюс радовался бы с таким теплом и ностальгией приезду старого партнёра.

— Верно, мастер Брюс, — чуть кланяется ему дворецкий, — мне проводить его в столовую?

— Лучше в гостиную, — замечает Брюс, и поворачивается к Кларку со смешанными чувствами.

— Иди, — мягко отзывается Кларк и осторожно, самыми кончиками пальцев, касается его нижней губы, — я здесь не в последний раз, так что не откладывай из-за меня встречу со старым другом.

— Я был прав, когда говорил, что ты просто чудо, — нежно отзывается Брюс, и снова касается его губ мягко, нежно, даже трепетно.

Это так необычно — прежде никто не был с Кларком таким… разным. Это слово подходит вернее всего, но нельзя отрицать факт того, что ему нравится то, что происходит.

Прикосновение губ кончается слишком быстро, чтобы успеть распалить Кларка заново, но длится достаточно долго, чтобы быть намёком на горячее продолжение.

— Иди, — повторяет Кларк, кивая.

— Я провожу тебя, — качает головой Брюс. — Хочу, чтобы ты не чувствовал себя так, словно я променял тебя на старого друга.

— Но я себя так и не чувствую, — он качает головой, — и я понимаю, насколько это важно для тебя.

— Как и ты, — просто замечает мужчина, и это слишком прекрасно, чтобы быть правдой. Нет признаний в любви, но есть внимание, которое так же дорого, как любые слова, которые Брюс Уэйн мог бы сказать Кларку Кенту.

Он провожает его до двери, и в темноте коридоров мягко держит за руку, большим пальцем проходясь по чувствительной ладони.

— Это был прекрасный вечер, Кларк, — тихо говорит ему Брюс у самых дверей.

— До скорой встречи, Брюс, — так же тихо отзывается Кларк прежде, чем покинуть дом.

За дверями его ждёт дворецкий, и это странно, ведь Кларк полагал, что он будет присматривать за их гостем. Во внутреннем дворе припарковано такси.

— Я взял на себя смелость заказать вам машину, мистер Кент, — со своей обычной церемонностью говорит мужчина.

— Спасибо, мистер Пенниуорт, — от всего сердца благодарит его Кларк.

— Зовите меня Альфред, — тем же тоном замечает дворецкий, когда он закрывает за собой дверцу машины.

У Кларка нет возможности ничего ответить на это, и, как он догадывается, Альфред сделал всё, чтобы последнее слово осталось за ним.

И всё-таки какой необычный вечер, размышляет Кларк, прикрыв глаза в машине — дворецкий позволил звать себя по имени, глава многомиллионной корпорации позволил держать себя на прицеле, а ещё были поцелуи…

Кларк касается губ, искренне сожалея, что его кожа не настолько тонкая, чтобы поранится о щетину Брюса, ведь это позволило бы добавить происходящему реальности.

Странный потрясающий вечер.


	8. Как ты сюда добрался, Дионис?

Почему всегда всё случается именно так — в то время, когда Кларк хочет отвлечься и ни о чём не думать, делая свою супергеройскую работу, в Метрополисе тишь да гладь, и никто не зовёт Супермена на помощь?

Прохладные простыни не в силах успокоить мятежное сердце, а сон никак не идёт, сколько бы он не крутился, пытаясь воззвать к совести Морфея. Увы, но похоже греческий бог сна не только медлителен, но и напрочь глух к мольбам сверхчеловека, которому страсть как нужен покой от снедающих его воспоминаний.

Не возвращаться мыслями в тренировочный зал, чувствуя натяжение тетивы и спокойное доверие в серо-голубых глазах попросту невыносимо, а в голове звучит голос, разносясь эхом, умноженным воображением Кларка, и это слишком даже для того, кто за несколько секунд может уничтожить огромный астероид. Интонации заставляют мурашки ползти по всему телу, а в паху тяжелеет, но Кларк задолбался дрочить.

Горячий поцелуй, неторопливый, но крепкий ощущается на коже до сих пор, и ему не сложно вызвать полностью это воспоминание, но опасение в том, что он не сдержаться и наворотит глупостей, рассекретив личность Супермена сильнее, поэтому приходится довольствоваться малым.

Воспоминания, словно раскалённый хлыст проходятся по памяти, выцепляя самые горячие моменты — руку Брюса на пояснице, кромку зубов, прихватывающих его губу, голос…

Мысль о незваном госте тоже попадает внезапно в список, сильно сбивая пыл, но забота Брюса и внимание к своему посетителю не дают желанию погаснуть полностью, заставляя одного — томиться в вожделении, стараясь отбросить мысли о том, что могло бы произойти, если бы им не помешали. Уткнувшись лицом в подушку Кларк надрывно стонет и сжимает её до опасного хруста, и этого всё равно недостаточно, чтобы унять сотрясающее его тело мелкой дрожью желание.

«Раз уж в Метрополисе всё спокойно, не слетать ли мне в Антарктиду и не остыть?» — проносится у него в голове, когда он ещё пытается выровнять своё дыхание, а пульс гремит в ушах, глуша прочие звуки, поэтому он не сразу слышит мерный перестук в окно.

Вначале кажется, что это всего лишь птица, но бряцание стекла настойчиво повторяется, и, отбросив подушку, Кларк выглядывает в окно, на небольшом балконе с пожарной лестницей стоит Брюс Уэйн, и жестом просит его открыть балконную дверь.

На миллионере не костюм дороже, чем три зарплаты Кларка, в котором тот привык его видеть за несколько совместных встреч, а самый обычный потёртый свитер и джинсы, и даже эта, явно поношенная одежда не делает его менее сексуальным сейчас. Остаётся лишь один вопрос, который Кларк задаёт, едва открыв дверь:

— Брюс? Как ты тут?..

Жаркий поцелуй вместо ответа — это то, что нужно сейчас Кларку, который отдаётся власти мягких и напористых губ не обращая внимания на недовольство своё альтер-эго тем, что мало чего к ним посреди ночи завалился незваный гость, так ещё и отказывается объяснить как он взобрался на пятый этаж, и почему не вошёл через дверь, как все обычные люди.

Чувствительный нос Кларка улавливает запах пороха и металла сквозь цветочный аромат, вот только в его доме отродясь не водилось цветов, за которыми было решительно некому ухаживать, когда он сожительствовал с Лойс — они оба востребованы слишком сильно, чтобы помнить в какой день нужно полить эти проклятые горшки, так откуда?

Кончик языка дразнит уголок его губ и Кларк срывается на стон, позволяя этой мысли выпорхнуть из его головы. К чёрту всё, он Супермен, и не случится ничего, если вдруг каким-то образом Брюс Уэйн попытается причинить ему неудобства, или он попадёт из-за него под удар.

Яркий звук действует не как катализатор, а напротив, как ингибитор, разрушая магию поцелуя и через ужасное мгновение Брюс отрывается от него и вкладывает что-то мягкое в его руку. Кларк с удивлением смотрит на букет из красных и синих анемонов.

— Это мне? — глупо спрашивает Кларк, борясь с желанием отбросить букет куда подальше, и вернуться к страстному поцелую.

— Однолетние Адонисы для прекрасного представителя своего цветочного семейства, — пылко выдыхает Брюс, прижимая Кларка к себе теснее.

В полумраке его глаза ловят отблеск от далёкого фонаря, и кажется, что сама бездна Ада страстно всматривается в лицо Кларка.

— Он же был возлюбленным Афродиты, — не к месту вспоминает Кларк, но это совсем не смущает его ночного гостя.

— И любимцем Диониса, — мурлыкающие интонации заставляю каждый волосок на теле Кларка подняться, а уже спустя мгновение ощутить, как раскалённая волна желания пронизывает тело.

— Как ты сюда добрался, Дионис? — слабо улыбаясь интересуется Кларк, ему не даёт покоя запах металла и пороха, неявно ощущающийся от мужчины.

Стой он на полметра дальше, то и вовсе бы его не почувствовал, но он близко, а спросить напрямую никак нельзя. Человечье чутьё куда менее восприимчиво к запахам, в отличие от нюха криптонца, а значит нужно вызнавать всё окольными путями, одновременно с этим ощущая постепенно усиливающийся жар в теле от близости такого желанного Брюса Уэйна.

— Вертолётом, — загадочно отзывается тот, пока подушечки пальцев скользят по шее несчастного хозяина дома. О том, как он забрался на балкон он не говорит ни единого слова, но это Кларк выяснит как-нибудь позже, не тогда, когда ловкие пальцы находят каждую его чувствительную точку и уверенно поглаживают её.

Вертолёт объясняет запах металла, но не пороха, и Кларк не может удержаться и не спросить обеспокоенно, на мгновенье останавливая ласкающую его руку, чтобы заглянуть в льдисто-голубые, словно припорошенные первым снегом глаза:

— Ночью разгуливать опасно, даже по Метрополису. С тобой ничего не случилось?

Вопрос звучит не наиграно — Кларк и впрямь переживает, что могла бы существовать вероятность, что он был нужен кому-то — не только Брюсу, конечно, но любому жителю Метрополиса — и не услышал зова, призывающего Супермена на помощь, погрузившись слишком сильно в свои воспоминания о жарких поцелуях.

— В Метрополисе — нет, — успокаивает его мужчина, наверняка не догадываясь о том, насколько важны эти слова для Кларка. Другая рука зарывается в пряди, начиная перебирать их и почти лишая способности мыслить адекватно. — В Готэм-сити бывает куда опаснее, и сегодня я видел ограбление в каких-то двух кварталах от сердца города. Моему телохранителю пришлось вмешаться.

— У тебя… У тебя есть телохранитель? — с трудом подбирая рассыпающиеся мысли, наконец, формулирует Кларк, и вжимается в крепкое тело любимчика Готэма.

— А что, так трудно поверить, что у владельца компании есть телохранитель? — игриво спрашивает Брюс, пока горячие ладони оглаживают плечи, а оттуда перемещаются на спину. Тягучее движение, и новый стон разрывает воздух, и лишь несколько мгновений после до потёкшего сознания доходит, что этот звук издаёт он сам.

Сильные пальцы разминают окаменелые мышцы, и уже этого достаточно, чтобы волна оргазма выкрутила Кларка, но ему всё равно мало.

— Не трудно, нет, — качает он головой, и кладёт руку на затылок Брюса, утягивая его в поцелуй.

Это не первый раз, когда Кларк инициатор, но впервые он согласен подчиниться без всяких оговорок и условий, просто поддаваясь чужим рукам и желанию. Он совершенно точно поехал на Брюсе и ничего не может сделать с желанием угодить ко взаимному удовольствию.

Выключиться мозгам окончательно не даёт несгибаемая воля Супермена, который жаждет расставить все точки над «ё» прежде, чем они зайдут так далеко, что Кларк увязнет по самое не балуй.

— И часто ты появляешься на чужих балконах? — с придыханием выдавливает из себя Кларк, цепляясь за широкие плечи так, словно в жизни не сумел бы удержаться на подгибающихся от горячих поцелуев коленях.

— Только когда меня высаживают из вертолёта, — хрипловато отзывается Брюс, и ответ на этот потрясающий голос не заставляет себя долго ждать.

Горячая волна прокатывается по телу пришельца от самого затылка вниз, вынуждая содрогнуться всем телом. А ведь он даже не знает насколько это нормально — то, что его так ломает от чужого голоса, что, кажется, сил на адекватные мысли не остаётся совсем! Никогда прежде с ним не случалось ничего подобного, но похоже, это его индивидуальная реакция на голос Брюса-мать-его-Уэйна, как обычно говорит о нём Лойс.

Остатки того, что могло бы ещё потревожить разум Кларка сдувает, когда Брюс вжимается в бедро своим стояком, и пальцы Кларка осторожно скользят по его очертаниям, оглаживая через ткань, ловя прерывистый выдох с узких губ и снова прижимаясь к ним поцелуем.

Шаг — и вот уже Кларк вжат в стену, а расстояния между ним и его гостем стремиться к нулю. Страсть сменяется лаской, напор — нежностью, и от этих перемен в голове всё перемешивается, реальность перемалывается в пыль, оставляя в себе только одного человека.

— Подними руки, — те строгие нотки, то Кларк слышал совсем недавно проскальзывают в интонациях Брюса, и он подчиняется, замирая от блаженства, когда его пижамная куртка, стянутая через голову летит куда-то вглубь комнаты, а к пояснице прижимается уверенная ладонь, поглаживая ямочки.

Кларк даже не думал, что эти небольшие впадины над ягодицами его эрогенная зона, но нехитрая ласка перемежается с прикосновениями губ и языка не только к шее, но и к груди, и стоит его соску попасть в их плен, как всё ощущается раз в десять острее от предыдущего.

Всё самообладание без остатка уходит на то, чтобы не кончить, а вот на то, чтобы удержать мольбы его уже не хватает:

— Брюс! — выстанывает Кларк запальчиво. — Пожалуйста, Брюс! Боже, я же вот-вот…

Хныканье уже даже не кажется унизительным, особенно когда меняется новым стоном — кромка зубов проходится по чувствительной плоти ровно так, как ему сейчас нужно.

— Только когда я разрешу, — строго замечает Брюс, и его губы накрывают уже другой сосок.

В полумраке его глаза кажутся тёмными, а искры в них делают мужчину схожим с самым настоящим христианским дьяволом, когда тому приходит в голову поднять взгляд. Поцелуи спускаются ниже, и Кларк в отчаянье мотает головой, хватаясь за стену, и едва вспоминая контролировать свою сумасшедшую силу. То, к чему всё идёт слишком горячо, и, признаться, он даже представить себе не мог, что Брюс может встать перед ним на колени, и, приспустив самую малость пижамные штаны поцеловать ниже живота, и обхватить губами его член сквозь ткань, продолжая безумие Кларка.

— Прошу, прошу, прошу, — хнычет он, зажмуривая глаза до боли и кусая губы, стараясь отвлечься хоть на миг.

— Чего ты хочешь, Кларки? — ласковый тон погружает его в новые пучины, утягивает на самое дно.

— Позволь мне кончить! — шёпот звучит напористо, почти что яростно, и ответом ему служит новая нежность любовника.

— Я это видеть, — мягко говорит Брюс, поднимаясь с колен, но не прекращая ласкать член Кларка, и запускает руку ему под резинку не только штанов, но и трусов, стягивая их вниз и вжимаясь в него собственным, — полностью.

От соприкосновения Кларк кричит, но Брюс не делает ни единого движения, не позволяя ему достичь долгожданного оргазма.

— Обхвати их, — тихо велит он, и этот приказ выполняется в ту же секунду.

Их пальцы соприкасаются, и первые движения ужасающе неловкие, пока они подстраиваются друг под друга, но совсем скоро они двигаются синхронно, и губы Кларка снова попадают в плен горячего поцелуя.

Жар концентрируется внутри, уже почти достигнув своего пика, и ему нужен совсем крохотный толчок, который Брюс, вне всяких сомнений, даёт ему, прижавшись к нежной коже за ухом губами, и, скользнув по ней языком, выдохнув в ухо повелительное:

— Кончай, Кларки.

Волна обрушивается на тело с такой силой, что кажется, иссушающий оргазм выворачивает каждую мышцу. Под пристальным взглядом его распирает удовольствием, и такой восторг даже его тело выдержать просто не в состоянии. Кларк кричит так громко, что все соседи точно в курсе, что у него ночью был секс, но это не имеет значения.

Значение имеет то, что он сдавливает плечо Брюса чуть сильнее, теряя контроль над своей силой. А едва волна сходит, то он осторожно проглядывает его рентгеновским зрением — не сломал ли он ему сустав? Не вывихнул ли руку?

Брюс, к его удивлению, совершенно цел, правда, от гематомы в форме пятерни Кларка ему удастся избавиться явно не скоро.

— Прости. Я… прости… — шепчет Кларк, кивая на его плечо, но тот отмахивается, совершенно довольный.

— Оно того стоило, Кларки, — с необыкновенной нежностью в голосе шепчет Брюс, и поводит плечом, ощущая его, но не ощупывая, и даже не подумав отстраниться от тесно прижимающего к нему Кларка. Жестом фокусника он достаёт из какого-то кармана платок и приводит руку в порядок, одновременно с этим разминая сустав.

Это приятно, хотя он всё равно переживает за то, что мог причинить боль, и даже покалечить если бы не вбитый годами инстинкт «действуй вполсилы», когда под половиной понимается не треть, и даже не четверть. Слишком сложно подсчитать насколько бережно он относится к другим людям, когда в любой момент может разорвать их голыми руками на не опознаваемые ошмётки, закинуть куда-нибудь на Венеру и сжечь оставшееся в вакууме лазерными лучами из глаз.

— Ну ты и силён! — мурлыкающие интонации и явная похвала немного сбивают с неприятных мыслей, и Кларк улыбается мягко, с удивлением ощущая как его подхватывают на руки и несут прямо в кровать.

— Ты не уйдёшь? — обеспокоенно интересуется Кларк. Словно мальчишка, который переживает за то, накажут ли его за проступок или нет, он не может отделаться от испуга.

От мысли сейчас остаться в одиночестве в холодной постели ему откровенно не по себе, пусть даже он и взрослый, практически состоявшийся мужчина и супергерой. Такое чувство посторгазменной неги надо смаковать, а не осознавать себя брошенным, и Брюсу, кажется, это известно не хуже него, ведь он даже не тратит времени на то, чтобы раздеться, когда укладывает Кларка в постель, и занимает место рядом.

— Нет, если ты меня не прогонишь, — мягко говорит Брюс, прижимая простого журналиста к своей груди и перебирая его пряди и массируя голову. — Расскажешь о том, что тебе понравилось?

«Расскажешь о» заставляют Кларка замереть, в ожидании вопроса о том откуда у простого журналиста может быть такая сила в руках, и он за долю секунд придумывает красочное враньё о тренировках, наследственности и силе, которую приобретает человек на адреналине, но всё это выветривается из головы, когда Брюс заканчивает свой вопрос.

Как на такое вообще можно отвечать? Ему понравилось совершенно всё целиком и полностью, безо всяких отступлений. Хотел бы он что-то изменить? Нет, абсолютно точно! Этим вечером не было даже того, что понравилось меньше прочего, кроме эпизода с плечом, но о таком ему не расскажешь. Хотя, если в иносказательной форме…

О том, с чего начинался вопрос у Кларка вылетело из головы, поскольку он уже начал придумывать ответ на другой — о том что ему не понравилось, и, спохватившись, он улыбнулся:

— Твоё присутствие здесь, — ответил Кларк, пытаясь в это вместить не только сам факт нахождения готэмского любимчика в крошечной квартирке на окраине Метрополиса, а весь процесс, но, похоже, ему это плохо удаётся, ведь ответом ему становится шутливое замечание:

— Я приму к сведению, что тебя возбуждает видеть меня в своей квартире.

— И в моей постели, — соглашается Кларк с шутливым вызовом, но, тем не менее, ожидая реакции.

Брюс только кивает, не прекращая массировать его голову и прижиматься так тесно, что им даже одеяло не нужно — Кларку и без того жарко.

Умелые пальцы соскальзывают на затылок, принимаясь разминать мышцы, и Кларк постанывает от удовольствия, совершенно лишённого возбуждения. Если бы Брюсу не досталась компания его родителей он бы спокойно смог сколотить миллионы на своём умении массажиста, проскакивает у Кларка крамольная мыслишка, а следом за ней — другая, но уже о том, что ему просто так достался не только потрясающий любовник, но и прекрасный массажист.

Наслаждение Кларка зашкаливает, когда уютная тишина разрывается наблюдением Брюса:

— Ты, наверняка, сожалеешь о том, что сжал моё плечо слишком сильно, да, Кларки? — в его тоне нет ни веселья, ни упрёка, только спокойствие, перемешанное с умиротворением. Он не успевает спросить о том, откуда тот мог узнать, что Кларку и правда жаль, когда Брюс замечает мягче, той самой интонацией, от которой внутри что-то начинает плавиться, — ты выглядел таким испуганным, пока я разминал плечо. Словно в тот момент больше всего на свете ты хотел повернуть время вспять и не позволить себе этого сделать.

— Тебе же было больно, — чуть хмурится Кларк, — а я не хотел…

— Тише, — велит ему Брюс, и не подчиниться невозможно, ловя очередную порцию мурашек вдоль позвоночника. — Ты очень сильный, Кларки, и это не то чего нужно бояться или стыдиться. Ты меня не сломаешь — я куда выносливее, чем выгляжу.

Весёлость Брюса не спасает Кларка от накативших на него заново мыслей.

«Если бы он только знал настоящую силу того, кто носит маску Кларка Кента, то вряд ли бы стал разбрасываться такими обещаниями», — грусть накатывает на него снежным комом. Самое сильное существо на планете вынуждено боятся того, что кто-то узнает о его истинной мощи. Даже тот, кому он обещал безграничное доверие со своей стороны — не это ли самый печальный момент в его судьбе?

— Кларки, — по его губам нежно скользит большой палец, и, подняв глаза, он тонет в чужих, припорошенных снегом поверх голубого льда.

Им нельзя не довериться, нельзя не пропасть в них и нельзя не поверить, когда их обладатель шепчет едва слышно в самые его губы:

— Не бойся. Ты не причинишь вреда. Я тебе доверяю.

Лживое обещание слаще сахарной пудры на ванильной булочке, но Кларк кивает, не в силах оторвать взгляда от чужих глаз, не сейчас. Сейчас — он действительно верит в то, что простой человек, этот праздный богач, филантроп и безумец и в самом деле доверяет ему настолько, что он может рассказать о своём происхождении, о родине, об альтер-эго, но властные сухие губы накрывают его и все мысли исчезают, словно туман под жарким летним солнцем, и нет ни единого напоминания о том, что этот порыв вообще существовал.

Мир рушится, рассыпается прахом, но Кларку Кенту так наплевать, когда его целует Брюс Уэйн в его крохотной квартирке на самом окраине Метрополиса. Так, что даже если бы кто-то вздумал насиловать и убивать прямо под окнами его квартиры, то он бы даже не подумал шелохнуться и отлипнуть от чёртового готэмского выскочки.

Они отрываются всего раз, когда свитер Брюса летит куда-то прочь, а вот едва к ним присоединяется рубашка, они всё же не находят в себе сил оторваться друг от друга. Пижамная кофта и штаны тоже отправляются куда-то в темноту, наверняка там, в самом укромном месте мешаясь в одну тёплую кучу с единым запахом возбуждения, царящего в комнате.

Кожа к коже — Кларк и подумать не мог, что это может быть так приятно, быть прижатым к чужому, сильному телу, которое по крепости мышц заставляет сомневаться — кто кого одолеет, реши они сойтись один на один?

И всё же они сходятся, пусть и совсем в ином смысле. Кларк распластан по кровати, вжат в неё, утопая между мягкостью матраца и жаром кожи, прижимающего его Брюса, который не целует, о нет. Это решительно нельзя назвать поцелуем, зато термин «оральный секс» подходит куда лучше, пусть в него и вкладывают совсем другой смысл. Движения языка, скольжение зубов, губы, берущие в плен его и сладострастный рот, берущий его медленным и нежным штурмом — не это ли упоительный секс в совершенно иной плоскости?

Говорят, что мужчина любит глазами, а женщина — ушами. Кларк, кажется, не относится ни к той, ни к другой группе, ведь сейчас он любит ртом, губами, языком. Не жаркими стонами, что срываются с его губ, не крепким членом, вжимающимся в чужой, не менее твёрдый, прижатый сильной, умелой рукой, и не бешено колотящимся сердцем, разрываемым от неторопливости и внимания, а ртом, терзаемым в долгожданной пытке. Нет ничего прекраснее этого поцелуя, этой аккуратности, с которой действует Брюс, и одновременно с этим напором.

— Пожалуйста! — всхлипывает Кларк в его губы, раздвигая ноги самую малость, но тот непреклонен — одной рукой упираясь в смятую, почти отброшенную с кровати подушку, другой Брюс скользит неторопливо по их членам, толкаясь мелко и усиливая от этого безумное трение.

Слишком сухо, но это уже не имеет значения — когда так сносит крышу, становится совершенно плевать на возможные последствия, поэтому Кларк снова скулит моляще:

— Пожалуйста, Брюс…

Зубы проходятся по чувствительной коже на внутренней стороне нижней губы, и мужчина отстраняется, чтобы заглянуть в глаза и дать Кларку потеряться в своих собственных:

— У тебя есть смазка, Кларки?

Тот мотает отрицательно головой, успевая проследить за ходом его мыслей. Чёрт, ну почему?! Почему он истратил последнее из тюбика в тот раз, когда решил передёрнуть после встречи с Брюсом, но так и не зашёл и не купил новую?! И аргумент «ты меня не порвёшь, потому что я пришелец» тоже так себе — о подобном в разгар процесса не сообщают!

Утонуть в собственных переживаниях он не успевает, отвлекаясь на совершенно бесстыдный жест Брюса — тот сплёвывает на ладонь, и снова сжимает их члены в кулаке, продолжая толкаться уже по этой быстросохнущей влаге. Так сильно приятнее, и Кларка снова ломает, заставляя беспомощно скрести пальцами то по широкой спине, то по сбившейся простыне, то по изголовью, которое, к счастью, выдерживало и не такой накал страстей и уже раза в четыре отработало собственную стоимость.

Блестяще и ужасающе — эти два понятия перемешиваются между собой в какой-то безумный, адский коктейль, вынуждая Кларка подкидывать бёдра навстречу толчкам с удвоенной силой. Запах возбуждения и смазки Брюса перемешивается с его собственным, и эта симфония так прекрасна, что по круче любых человеческих наркотиков.

Стоны перерастают в крики, и только нежно-повелительный голос может его остановить одним своим приказом:

— Тише, Кларки, тише. Или ты хочешь чтобы все узнали о том, что тебе хорошо?

Он замирает, пытаясь решить какой ответ будет лучше, и смешок Брюса разрывает его размышления, а последующие слова заставляют мурашки бежать от самого позвоночника вверх, обдавая жаром спину, когда касаясь припухшими от поцелуев губами кромки уха Брюс замечает:

— Когда я буду тебя трахать, Кларк, тогда оповестишь их, да? Во всех сладких подробностях.

От картины, вспыхнувшей в воображении он не сдерживается, и снова спускает раньше, жмурясь до снопов искр под веками и стискивая собственные кулаки до боли, чтобы не добавить синяков Брюсу.Тот, кажется, не возражал бы, даже если бы Кларк сломал ему пару костей, ведь он с такой нежной интонацией шепчет на ушко, ложась сбоку и освобождая руку, мгновенно обнимая его поперёк живота:

— Ты не представляешь себе, как ты красив, Кларки. Ты идеален, безупречен, совершенен. Воплощение чувственности, — одновременно с этими словами пальцы свободной руки скользят по нежной коже внизу живота, а ведь Кларки был совершенно уверен, что там у него чувствительных мест нет, но Брюс находит их интуитивно, не иначе, заставляя оргазм продлеваться.

И Кларк жмурится, мотает головой, но молчит, не просит остановиться, хотя этот объём удовольствия близок к тому пределу, что он может вынести. Его кости опаляет жаром, его мышцы выкручивает в сладкой боли, такой нежной, что умолять о продолжении просто его естественная потребность, но он уже у самой грани.

Что за чушь всё-таки, верно? Сверхчеловек, которого можно пытать годами и так и не переступить того порога боли, после которой он запросит пощады, готов скулить от умелых ладоней простого человека, когда они даже не трахаются. О том, что с ним сделает оргазм во время секса, а не невинного фроттажа Кларк не думает совсем. Его разум охренительно пуст, а он пьян одними лишь нежными касаниями и преисполненными восхищения словами Брюса Уэйна:

— Ты самое настоящее сокровище, Клаки. Моё сокровище… — слова обрываются тихим стоном, но у Кларка не находится сил даже, чтобы разлепить глаза и насладиться зрелищем чужого оргазма.

Сонливость одолевает его, заставляя терять связь с реальностью и погружаться в мир грёз, где готэмский миллиардер прижимается к нему тесно и крепко, и, приобняв, собственнически закидывает ногу на бедро Кларка, оставаясь спать в крошечной квартирке на окраине Метрополиса и предпочитая её огромному фешенебельному отелю — любому из трёх, которые рады в любой момент принять сорящего деньгам филантропа с распростёртыми объятиями.

Этот сон так прекрасен, что Кларк отдаётся ему полностью, позволяя поверить себе в чудеса и, конечно, разочаровываясь, когда поутру его ждёт пустая постель. Он приподнимается на локте, осматривается быстро, не находя никаких следов присутствия в его квартире Брюса Уэйна, и с горестным стоном откидывается назад.

Уж не приснилось ли ему это?

И всё же что-то не так, не совсем как обычно. Теперь уже садясь в постели Кларк внимательно осматривает своё обиталище, выцепляя взглядом записку, стоящую у него на прикроватном столике, и чувствуя почти развеявшийся в квартире запах блинчиков и омлета.

«Ты так сладко спал, что я ушёл тем же путём, что и явился», — гласит записка, и Кларк, с улыбкой думает, что совсем неплохо бы сообщить этому выпендрёжнику, что дверь у него в квартире закрывается автоматически.

«Хлопать дверью я побоялся, ты ведь и правда во сне милее младенца, а только изверг может помешать такому сну» — издевается над ним клочок бумаги и Кларк хрюкает в кулак от смеха.

«На столе тебя ждёт завтрак. Он, наверняка, остыл, но я надеюсь, что даже таким он будет вкусным достаточно, чтобы зарядить тебя бодростью на весь день. Я уже жду с нетерпением выходных и нашей следующей встречи. Целую, Брюс.»

Растрогавшись, он едва не пропускает приписку с другой стороны, и уже она заставляет весь дом содрогнуться от силы хохота пришельца. Особенно, когда дегустация завтрака проходит довольно успешно, Кларк не перестаёт хихикать над припиской Брюса, чувствуя как похрустывают крохотные осколки скорлупы на зубах:

«P.S. Если ты выживешь после завтрака, который я приготовил, то я сделаю тебе предложение.»


	9. Для героев нет преград

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В честь др я вспомнила, что у меня есть незаконченные работы и вкинула ещё по одной главе!

После завтрака время тянется. Оно буквально вплавляется в янтарную вечность, застывая куском холодной смолы и уже не в силах сдвинуть секундную стрелку ни на шаг. Беспощадное когда он торопится, сейчас время почти что впаялось в вечность, а Кларк чувствует себя ускорившимся так, что его никто не сумеет остановить, хотя ему так это нужно.

О том насколько явственно говорит сильно просевшая поверхность сенсорного экрана, который он разблокирует, проверяя свои сообщения по сто раз на дню, но — тишина. Сводящее с ума молчание — Брюс не шлёт смс, не появляется в соцсетях. Оно и правильно — Брюс в долгой командировке, и Кларки ничего не может поделать с собой — он четыре сотни раз порывался отправиться туда, на Ближний Восток, где сейчас Уэйн Интерпрайзес заключает многомиллионный контракт с местным правительством чтобы «случайно» встретится с ним на какой-нибудь пресс-конференции, куда его, молодого специалиста послали ну вот по роковому стечению обстоятельств, не иначе. 

Только от этой затеи пахнет подлостью так остро, что все четыре сотни раз Кларк оставляет эту идею — не на «потом», а в принципе, стараясь даже мыслями к ней не возвращаться. Впрочем, не думать об этом так же трудно, как о белой обезьяне, и его размышления снова разворачиваются из любого угла туда, обратно, к мистеру Брюсу Уэйну.

Внутри совсем становится холодно и пусто, несмотря на яркое пригревающее солнце. Одиночество Кларку было неведомо до того, как в его жизни появился этот человек, хотя он всегда думал, что его уже совсем нечем удивить. Как оказалось у Брюса есть пара тузов в рукаве, о которых не мог подозревать даже пришелец. 

Честность, искренность, лукавство, вселяющее уверенность спокойствие. Словно незримая опора под ногами. Словно обещание того, что всё будет хорошо, потому что Брюс не позволит дерьму случиться, а если оно и произойдёт, то они смогут справиться с чем угодно вместе.

Супермен негодует от таких мыслей — нет, он не полагает себя высшим судом и не считает, будто способен совершенно на всё, но и тем не менее, ему не нужен человек для того, чтобы справляться с проблемами. 

Это «Кларки» нуждается в поддержке и уверенности, но не Кал-Эл. Словно два совершенно разных человека запертых в одном теле он и его собственное альтер-эго они стремятся к противоположному, а потому почти не взаимодействуют друг с другом.

Длинный день кончается не менее длинным вечером, и он работает просто до упаду, в качестве поощрения позволяя себе ещё раз проверить мобильник, и, убедившись в полном отсутствии сообщений снова упасть в объятья проснувшегося трудоголизма, когда его выставляют из офиса недовольные охранники — у них приказ закрыть агентство не позже полуночи, и заняться совершенно нечем. Он даже ощупывает карманы в поисках сигарет, но этот странный жест напоминает ему больше о студенческих забавах, чем о реальном пристрастии, что может давать никотин тому, кто контролирует свой обмен веществ на генетическом уровне? Ничего, кроме дурной привычки, о которой пришлось отучаться силой могучей воли Супермена.

Ноги несут его домой сами, хотя можно взять такси, или, что ещё быстрее — просто преодолеть расстояние по воздуху. Вот только ни один из этих вариантов не поможет взять себя в руки, не даст сосредоточиться на окружающем мире и отвлечься от разъедающей разум и сердце смутной тревоги. Шагать по асфальту вперёд, чуть торопливо, но уверенно — вот лучший рецепт от мыслей, которое только могло придумать человечество. Этот и наркотики, конечно, вот только Кларку не нравится терять над собой контроль. 

И Супермену — тоже. 

Так что плеер, проигрывающий песню о том, как жестоко быть любимым совершенно всеми, кроме одного просто идеальный выход из этой ситуации. Fall Out Boy как всегда попадают в точку, потому что ошибки Супермена и Кларка Кента — самые дорогие ошибки, которые может совершить человечество, а его любовь...

Даже сложно сказать на что способен сверхчеловек с разбитым сердцем, верно? Сходящий с ума от одиночества, ожидания, тоски и горячих воспоминаний, которые заставляют всё тело напрягаться так, словно это было не вчера, а по меньшей мере несколько месяцев назад. 

Возбуждение не унять, ведь оно не в теле — в голове. 

В мыслях о самом прекрасном сне в жизни Кларка Кента, что приключился именно на плече у Брюса Уэйна. 

В воспоминаниях, которые он может воспроизвести на собственной коже в любой момент о больших и тёплых ладонях, что умело сводили его с ума, дразня и лаская одновременно. 

В оставленной записке, перечитанной Кларком сотню раз, что он даже порывался испепелить в попытке избавиться от неё, освободиться, но так и не смог.

Пальцы находят очертания сложенного вчетверо листочка там, во внутреннем карман пиджака и губы сами растягиваются в застенчивую, но полную надежды улыбку.

Шумный мир вокруг разрезает далёкий, сдавленный крик. Не такой, каким его изображают в кинофильмах — когда страх сковывает горло, человек кричит задушено, надсадно, и страшно так, что редки режиссёр требует от актёра воспроизвести именно этот крик.

Он обрывается вместе с тем, как кончается дыхание, и сиплое «на помощь!» слышно исключительно Супермену. 

Кал-Эл нужен этому городу. Он нужен ему больше, чем Кларк Кент, который совсем потерялся в своей любви и забыл о том, что день ото дня количество преступлений в мире множится, несмотря на все попытки супергероев сдержать людей от яростного желания приобщиться к безнравственности. Настоящей — той, в которой нет пошлости, а есть только жажда обладать чужим. 

Нажиться. 

Разграбить. 

Тёмный переулок пахнет плесенью и старостью — не худший запах, признаёт для себя Кал-Эл, стягивая рубашку вместе с галстуком и выныривая из брюк, заставляет костюм расползтись по телу. Одна крошечная капля, и вот — он уже некто другой. Не офисная крыса, умеющая только щёлкать пальцами по клавиатуре в попытке свести концы с концами, а настоящий пришелец. Даже бог для некоторых почитателей, хотя Кал-Эл никогда не мечтал о такой славе.

Новый хрип заставляет его поторопиться, припрятать быстро и аккуратно сложенную одежду повыше, под зало́м водостока, а любимые оксфорды и вовсе закинуть на крышу на всякий случай — одна пару его обуви у него уже кто-то одолжил пока Супермен старательно спасал планету от нависшей угрозы.

Мир замедляется вокруг, хотя это иллюзия — просто Кал-Эл становится быстрее, чем молния, разгоняясь для того, чтобы влететь в самую гущу опасности. На секунду показалось, что человек, которого нужно спасти всего лишь один из тех бедолаг, каких грабят в подворотне. 

Однако, он минует их и оказывается несколько дальше — первый этаж заброшенного здания, а бейдж, что Супермен видит по дороге, даёт понять — влипнувший в передрягу человек собрат по профессии, в некотором роде, ведь на нём значится: «Эммет Максвелл, журналист»

В тощем, перепуганном насмерть пареньке едва ли можно узнать того лощёного типа с фотографии на документе. Особенно сейчас, когда он трепыхается с приставленным к горлу ножом и даже пикнуть не смеет, воззряясь на появившегося перед ним героя как на чудо, которое не ожидал увидеть в многомиллионном Метрополисе.

— Кто к нам пожаловал? — хриплый голос из-под маски звучит так, что не будь к Супермена бронированной кожи, по ней бы пробежали мурашки.

Суровый взгляд даётся ему без особых усилий, и Кларк сжимает руки в кулаки, поднимая голову и щурясь.

— Отпустите этого человека, — говорит он чётко и угрожающе. — Немедленно.

— О, а если нет? — хмыкает лениво голос под нестройные смешки с разных сторон. Все люди здесь прячут лица — самодельные маски призваны стереть личности — у них нет даже носов, просто перелом на его месте, словно это забрало рыцарского шлема. Только у их предводителя тряпичная маска с огромным клювом и стеклянными вставками в металлической оправе разных размеров для глаз.

— Лучше отпустите, — повторяет Кал-Эл, оставаясь спокойным. Он не думает, что сейчас время для доброжелательности, ведь внутри что-то неприятно свербит.

Такое чувство, когда ты видишь — противник тебя не боится. И это не то бесстрашие, которое бывает у непосвящённых в то, что Супермен не выдумка. О, нет, он почти уверен в том, что это бесстрашие решительно другого толка. Человек, который знает о том, кто он такой, но мнит себя достаточно сильным, чтобы победить в схватке с пришельцем.

— Боюсь, я вынужден отклонить ваше предложение, — хмыкает человек в странной маске, разводя руками и делает шаг. 

Один-единственный шаг. Такой неловкий, что кажется, он переваливается с ноги на ногу, и при этом совсем не опирается на вертящийся в его пальцах костыль.

Этот шаг напоминает Кал-Элу пингвинов, которые он видел пачками по ту сторону планеты от Крепости Одиночества, но желания указать собеседнику на это у него не возникает. Лицо криптонца вообще не выдаёт ни единой эмоции, когда человек вразвалочку приближается к нему, ведь сейчас есть проблема посерьёзнее.

Кал-Эл чувствует вес своего тела.

Это так странно — он привык знать, что у тебя есть вес, но носить его с такой непринуждённостью и лёгкостью, что приходится напоминать себе делать вид, что у обычных людей нет подобной походки или они не могут воспарить в пяти дюймах над землёй, когда пытаются до чего-то дотянуться. 

А сейчас Супермен ощущает свою тяжесть.

Каждая мышца, каждая кость, литры крови и даже вес собственного мозга — всего этого так много, что он сходит с ума по мере приближения этого человека.

— Кажется, вам нехорошо? — хмыкает незнакомец, когда Супермена ведёт так, что он падает на одно колено, пытаясь справиться с простой задачей — осознать новую информацию о себе и всё-таки заставить этих людей отпустить Эммета Максвелла. Мужчина склоняется над ним и произносит с отвратительно-сочувствующими интонациями. — Наверное, у меня есть что-то для вас. Нечто аллергенное, мистер Супермен. 

Кал-Эл справляется с осознанием себя достаточно скоро, и поднимает взгляд, пытаясь схватить человека Силы в его руках настолько ничтожно малы, что тот просто бьёт по ним тростью, под заливистый хохот своих подчинённых и тяжёлые руки Супермена падают от единственного удара.

— Не бойтесь, — странная нежность звучит в хриплом голосе, когда чужая ладонь с крепкой тростью ударяет его по лицу, рассекая губы и оставляя синяки и порезы, пока Кал пытается защититься руками и подняться, — совсем скоро вам станет гораздо, гораздо хуже.

Закричав, Супермен хватает его всё-таки за грудки и опрокидывает. Из-за ворота вываливается зелёный, светящийся камень, и ему становится совсем плохо. Даже дышать тяжело, хотя Кал пытается изо всех сил не просто дышать, а удержать распластанного под ним человека, когда слышит множественные щелчки взводимых курков.

«Одна пуля — и я труп» — это Кал понимает чётко. Хотя бы ясность сознания при нём, и он понимает — надо выбираться. Надо спасать себя, чтобы потом иметь возможность спасти дрожащего мальчишку Максвелла, которого какое-то расследование завело определённо не туда.

— Вы мне так мешаете, мистер Супермен, — смеётся лежащий на полу человек, и смотрит ему в глаза. Из-за дымчатых стёкол Кал-Элу не разобрать какого они цвета — то ли синего, то ли зелёного, — а я избавлюсь от всего, что мне мешает. От мистера Максвелла...

Кал сжимает пальцы на сияющем камне, понимая — он причина его бессилия, но от контакта Супермена пронзает такая боль, что они разжимаются сами по себе. Зелёный светящийся камешек откатывается на полметра, и теперь, чтобы достать его и хотя бы вышвырнуть из помещения нужно отпустить того, кто хитрыми глазами смотрит на него через стёкла маски. 

Человек делает какой-то знак своему подчинённому, и Кал-Эл догадывается, что тот значит.

— Нет! — выкрикивает он яростно, сдавливая горло незнакомца и впервые чувствуя как хрупки на самом деле его пальцы. Это же подтверждает крепкая трость, которой противник ударяет его, но Кал только сжимает их крепче. С силами или без — он всё равно будет сражаться!

— Давай! — глухо приказывает распластанный под ним человек, и бугай с ножом начинает своё движение острия по смуглой коже репортёра под ошалевшим взглядом Кал-Эла.

«Нужно остановить его!» — мгновенно ориентируется Супермена, и отбрасывает человека, кидаясь к Максвеллу, понимая особенно остро — он не успевает. Без своих обычных сил Кал-Эл — просто ничтожная пылинка, которая пытается сдвинуть камень. 

Эммету Максвеллу пришёл конец здесь и сейчас.

Свист снаряда, похоже, слышит только Кал-Эл, а звон разбитого стекла — все. Комнату наполняет чёрный, едкий дым, из которого, словно сказочное чудовище появляется сама тьма. Острые уши костюма и светящиеся глаза и без того не наводили Супермена на мысль, что придурковатый вид едва ли может напугать хоть какого-то из противников Бэтмена, а сейчас и подавно.

Дым разъедает глаза — это Кал-Эл чувствует особенно остро, но ему нет до этого дела — важно, чтобы заложник был жив, и он не теряет времени, кидаясь туда, где его идеальная память достраивает двух мужчин, одному из которых жить осталось весьма недолго. 

Звуки борьбы перемежаются с щелчками крючков пистолетов. К счастью, память Кал-Эла его не подводит — он помнит кто как стоял, и рассчитывает примерно, куда будет стрелять огромный человек, сжимающий заложника в смертельном объятии. Если, конечно, он отбросит нож и достанет пистолет. Если у него он вообще есть.

Всё это не имеет значения — вязкий, плотный дым расходится как раз тогда, когда Супермену, наконец, удаётся буквально отбить Максвелла у смерти и услышать его сбивчивые, стремительно удаляющиеся шаги.

«Умный парень», — думает Кал-Эл, чувствуя удовлетворение, ведь ему больше не придётся следить за тем, чтобы этот человек остался в живых.

— Разве не Готэм территория Бэтси, а, Супермен? — раздаётся удивлённый голос человека в маске. Тот не прячется, но и в отличие от своих подчинённых стоит на ногах твёрдо и уверенно, правда, теперь уже по-настоящему опираясь на костыль.

— Для героев нет преград, — отзывается Кал-Эл, сдерживая гримасу боли, которая расходится по телу впервые в жизни полученными синяками.

— И для злодеев тоже, верно, Пингвин? — зловеще-механически выдаёт Бэтмен, и его голос царапает слух Супермена. Голосовой модуль звучит отвратительно скрипуче даже тогда, когда Кал-Эл воспринимает реальность как человек, а то и слабее. Мысль о том, насколько чётко он мог бы расслышать его при полных силах криптонца совершенно не радует.

— Да-да-да, Бэтси, — хмыкает тот, разводя руками, — но раз уж сегодня не мой день, то мы хотя бы закончим его как следует!

В обтянутых перчатками ладонях мелькает чёрный блестящий шар, который уже в следующее мгновенье разлетается осколками и плотным, едким дымом, оставляя Кал-Эла один на один с Летучей Мышью в окружении поверженных противников. Впрочем, когда дым рассеивается, то главного — того, кого Бэтмен назвал Пингвином — даже след простыл. О реальности его существования говорит небольшой светящийся ядовитой зеленью камень, что лежит неподалёку от Супермена.

«Он знает, что это — моя слабость», — очень чётко осознает Супермен, видя, как Бэтмен приближается к нему и берёт в руку, рассматривая внимательно.

— И всё? — фыркает защитник Готэма, качая головой. В его интонациях столько холодного презрения, что Кал-Эла буквально обдаёт им с головы до ног, заставляя замереть от внезапно острого чувства собственной неполноценности. Перед ним человек — это ясно ему и без возможностей криптонца. Самый обычный человек, который сейчас может превзойти его самого по всем параметрам. — Пришелец, способный истребить нашу планету в одночасе и это?

Один камень, и что осталось от защитника Метрополиса и самого сильного существа этой планеты — вот, что слышит он в голосе Бэтмена. Тот даёт ему явно понять, что не доверяет тому, кто сильнее, так же, как не доверял бы метеориту обладающего своей волей, и Кал-Эл сглатывает, заставляя смириться, не давая накатившей обиде поглотить себя.

Супермен не такой. Это — то, что отличает его от людей. Он не будет ненавидеть какого-то там человека, за то, что тот лучше его, сильнее его или подозрительнее в том, что касается безопасности его мира. И за то, что от вида белых накладок на прорезях глаз, изучающих его излишне внимательно, пока пальцы сжимаются на верном средстве от сверхчеловека, становится так неприятно, словно все внутренности сжали, заставив их сгрудиться под рёбрами.

«Это — страх», — осознаёт Супермен, но отвергает и это чувство. 

Ни ненависти, ни страха не должно быть доступно Кал-Элу. Похоже, и то и другое в полном объёме достанется на долю Кларка Кента, который может себе позволить ненавидеть и бояться Тёмного Рыцаря Готэма. И Кал-Эл ему даже почти сочувствует.

— Да, — спокойно отзывается Супермен, слабо улыбаясь, — мелочь, правда?

— Неудачная мелочь, — фыркает Бэтмен, демонстрируя то, чего Кал-Эл никак не мог от него ждать.

Кевларовая перчатка, управляемая невероятной силой дробит большой кусок на мелкие осколки, и, внезапно, Кал-Эл чувствует себя лучше. Так, будто бы излучение от одного большого куска совсем не равно излучению от множества мелких — теперь он это ясно видит. 

Бэтмен останавливается только тогда, когда от камня остаётся лишь песок и фыркает, поворачиваясь к нему спиной на миг, когда зелёные частицы осыпаются с его ладони прямо на пол и замечает так, словно Кал-Эл мог и не додуматься до этого:

— Спаяй их лазером с песком и выкинь в пролив. И будь внимательнее, если снова встретишься с Пингвином, Хороший Мальчик. Он разделает тебя как рождественского гуся, если ты будешь таким безрассудным снова.

— Хорошо, — мягко отзывается Супермен, кивая. При неясном свете луны видно, как исчезает силуэт человека, выпрыгнувшего прямо в окно, и Кал-Эл чувствует себя странно. 

У него не должно быть гордости, которую можно ущемить, и всё же он чувствует себя так, словно именно она — причина, по которой ему хочется сейчас противопоставить себя Бэтмену. Будто хочется ответить ему парой-тройкой колких фраз, чтобы тот навсегда забыл о том, каково это — словно маленького отчитывать того, кто может убить его взглядом — буквально.

«Всего лишь человек», — напоминает себе Супермен и успокаивается, отходя туда, где влияние раздробленных частиц зелёного криптонского камня — криптонита — не достаёт его. Его луча из глаз достаточно для того, чтобы спаять их с каменной кладкой на полу заброшенного здания. 

Он уже почти уходит, когда вдруг замечает крошечный осколок криптонита. Тот выглядит как изумруд и кажется достаточно безобидным, пока не соприкасается с оголённой кожей.

Чувствительность всех окончаний повышается, а регенерация падает, и Кал-Эл долго смотрит на маленький остаток, что выпал из руки готэмского рыцаря до того, как тот искрошил весь камень в пыль.

«Это мой подарок тебе, Кларк», — вздыхает Супермен и прячет крохотный осколок в тряпицу, которая была когда-то карманом одного из бандитов.

У него тут ещё много дел, но, кажется, теперь ему есть чем извиниться за то, что вся невыраженная злость и ненависть упадёт на плечи его незадачливого альтер-эго.


	10. Аромат завоевателя, не терпящего возражений

Кларк к таким чувствам не привык. Супермен всегда оставался на высоте и они не сходились в одном человеке никогда, вот только сейчас у него особо-то и выбора не было, к гнетущему сожалению. Раздражение на собственную слабость, ненависть к уязвимости, и просто шквал негативных эмоций по отношению к самодовольному хмырю в костюме летучей мыши — всё это плещется в голове у Кларка, пока он натягивает на себя свой обычный офисный костюм.

Не то чтобы Кларку были неведомы эти обычные человеческие страсти, но он всё-таки привык держать себя в руках, ведь простой факт того, что он может истребить всю планету просто из-за того, что не справится со своими чувствами отрезвляет. 

Впрочем, его недостаточно сегодня — шквал эмоций по отношению к бандитам утихает, а вот к Бэтмену, почему-то, нет. 

«Не обязательно же быть таким говнюком!» — думает Кларк, затягивая галстук потуже, будто эта жалкая тряпка вообще может ему хоть как-то навредить. 

А, впрочем, если из тряпицы достать крохотный кусочек криптонита и положить его под язык прежде, чем затягивать галстук, то можно ощутить как воздух перестаёт хватать от давления, и...

Кларк не знает почему, по всё это ассоциируется у него с Брюсом. В его голове вместо собственного, обычного коричневого галстука стального цвета шёлковый галстук Брюса Уэйна, который тот затягивает на нём потуже, шепча: «Потерпи, Кларки. Совсем чуть-чуть. Я хочу посмотреть пойдёт ли он тебе.»

И, конечно, в фантазии Кларка кроме этого галстука на нём нет решительно ничего.

«Чёрт, ладно, чёрт», — думает он, прикрывая глаза и всё-таки убирая маленький камешек из-под языка в тряпицу, а ту прячет к утренней записке Брюса, выдыхая, наконец, совладав с ненавистью, которая прежде занимала весь его мир.

Это волшебное воздействие Уэйна, не иначе, ведь без этой крохотной фантазии обуздать зашкаливающую неприязнь к Бэтмену никак не удавалось, а теперь, прижимаясь к холодной кладке стены, Кларк почти что в порядке.

Так, за малым исключением в виде слабого возбуждения, которое тоже стоит контролировать, но эту слабость он себе великодушно прощает, наконец, двигаясь в сторону дома. 

Шаг за шагом голова наполняется приятными образами, воспоминаниями, пока кончиками пальцев Кларк поглаживает собственный самый обычный галстук и всё не перестаёт размышлять о том можно ли как-нибудь устроить то, что он себе представил. У него есть криптонит, чёрт побери, и сам факт существования этого крохотного камешка открывает перед ним столько дверей, что фантазия буйствует в его голове.

Шаг ускоряется настолько, что со стороны может показаться, будто Кларк почти бежит, но он не в состоянии ничего с собой поделать — ему хочется прикоснуться к тому, что обещает ему воображение и ощутить фантазии, погружаясь в тактильные ощущения, с лёгкостью вспыхивающие на коже. Дом уже совсем близко, когда Кларк вдруг останавливается, словно вкопанный.

Что-то сбило его с толку. 

Нечто родное, близкое...

Он не сразу понимает в чём дело, и только когда в голову приходит мысль не просто осмотреться, а принюхаться, до него вдруг доходит в чём дело — по ту сторону улицы парфюмерный магазин класса люкс, и в руках у девушки-консультанта то, что источает аромат Брюса. 

Тот самый парфюм, который Кларк узнаёт с первых нот. Ущербный, убогий без его личного запаха, он всё же не может перестать принюхиваться, не сразу замечая, что перешёл дорогу. Руку холодит металл ручки, но преграда отделяющая его от персонального запаха Брюса Уэйна остаётся позади, захлопываясь и неприятно бренча стеклом. Под ошалевшим взглядом консультанта, наконец-то он берёт себя в руки, и выдавливает жалкое:

— Простите, а тот флакон, который у вас... Могу я узнать что это?

— Это? — удивлённо спрашивает продавщица и мгновенно озаряется профессиональной улыбкой, словно и не заметив как трещинами пошло прочное стекло на входной двери. — Это классика. Аромат завоевателя, не терпящего возражений в идеально начищенных оксфордах, белоснежной рубашке и зауженных брюках. Лучший аромат для человека, привыкшего добиваться своего и идти к поставленной цели оставаясь одетым с иголочки, идеальным с головы и до пят. 

От подобной информации Кларк округляет глаза — до него не сразу доходит, что консультант не описывает его Брюса, а просто рассказывает написанное в неё в памятке по аромату, предназначенной для того, чтобы уговорить «сильного и независимого» приобрести именно этот флакон, раз уж он заинтересовался. Впрочем, окинув его взглядом, она почти ничем не выдаёт своё сомнение в том, что Кларк может подойти под такого мужчину, кроме слабо дёрнувшегося уголка губ. Видя его изумление, консультант поясняет:

— В верхних нотах сицилийский мандарин и грейпфрут...

— Стойте, — прерывает её жестко Кларк и качает головой, зная, что та, наверняка подумала о предсказуемом отказе, — не надо. Я беру.

Профессиональная улыбка становится чуть искренней, выдавая личную заинтересованность в подобной продаже. 

— Какой объём?

Конечно, Кларк берёт самый маленький, просто потому, что носить чужой аромат на себе — святотатство, но вот распылить всего один пшик по подушке, в надежде выключиться и уснуть погружённым в воспоминания этого должно хватить на долгие вечера, в которые он скучает по Брюсу Уэйну и его чёртовому голосу.

Стоит только зайти домой, сбрасывая с себя попутно чёртов пиджак и ботинки, трясущимися пальцами аккуратно открыть нежно-голубую коробку и сделать крохотным флаконом один единственный пшик по подушке и уткнуться в неё носом, как память мгновенно одаривает его самыми сладкими картинами из всех, что у неё есть. Яркие, красочные, беспощадные. Разве могло это всё быть и вправду так хорошо?

Кончики пальцев, скользившие по распалённой коже, заставляя выгибаться вслед их движению. Подушечки, уверенно сминающие ягодицы, дразнящие и потирающие кожу под чувствительными местечками, там где округлость перетекает в крепкие мышцы. 

Жар дыхания на подставленной покорно шее, пробирающий толпами мурашек, что только усиливают страсть и чувствительность.

Кларк утыкается носом в подушку и делает ещё один медленный, расслабленный вдох, ощущая как лёгкие пропитываются ароматом парфюма изнутри. Ему хочется оставить его там подольше, пока сводящее с ума желание не достигнет своего пика.

Пуговицы сыплются с сорочки так, словно они живые, но Кларку нет дела до того в чём он завтра пойдёт на работу. Внутри горит самое настоящее адское пламя. Знакомый до умопомрачения запах окутывает плотнее одеяла, и нужно срочно с этим что-то сделать, пока это чувство не разорвало его с силой появления сверхновой. Ремень в пальцах рвётся быстрее бумаги, а тесным штанам удаётся уцелеть только из-за того, что подушка приятно холодит грудь и помогает чуть прояснить мысли. 

Запах окутывающий со всех сторон и голос в голове, что чуть насмешливо, но уверенно спрашивает:

«А я смотрю, тебе совсем не терпится, Кларки?»

— Да... — выстанывает он, утыкаясь носом в подушку и сжимая приятно-прохладной рукой горячий член, запуская ладонь под чёртову резинку трусов, второй стягивая бесполезную тряпку.

«И ты снова торопишься», — появляется нотка разочарования, заставляя его застонать почти отчаянно.

— Нет... не сейчас... не... — бормочет он глухо, и чуть кусает губы, прижимаясь к приятно пахнущей наволочке сильнее.

«Ну же, Кларки. Ты же не хочешь меня расстроить, верно?» — разочарование сменяется мурлыкающими интонациям и Кларк всхлипывая едва слышно останавливает сам себя.

Это игра его воображения, конечно, но он теряется в ней так, будто это происходило на самом деле. Словно Брюс действительно может быть к нему так беспощаден, чтобы заставить изнывающего от страсти Кларка сбросить темп и дать ему насладиться зрелищем.

Или же он сам просто вожделеет именно этого? Кого-то способного придавить альтер-эго всемогущего Супермена своим авторитетом, вжать лбом в столешницу и заставить умолять совершенно откровенно, без тени стыда и смущения. Просто потому что между ними такого не может быть. Ни ограничений, ни рамок навязанных социумом — ничего. Полная свобода во всех оттенках её проявлений.

«Вот так, молодец», — покровительственные нотки сбивают Кларка и он снова сжимает член в ладони, стараясь не торопиться и проводить медленно рукой вверх, оглаживая каждую вену, изучая кончиками пальцев любую встреченную неровность.

Запах окутывает, сводит с ума, но всё же Кларк не торопится, действуя так, как велит Брюс в его воображении — медленно, чувственно, получая удовольствие от каждого мгновения. Он определённо хочет большего, потому что этого не может быть достаточно. Особенно с учётом того, то готэмский миллиардер сегодня не появится ни в родном город, ни даже в штате, пребывая на встрече ближайшие пару дней. 

Пару невыносимых дней, за которые Кларки точно к чертям свихнётся, если немедленно не утолит свой дикий голод, сводящий его с ума с того момента, когда он почувствовал запах у парфюмерного магазина.

«Я хочу, чтобы ты потрогал себя ниже», — воображение слишком живо рисует жар у уха, которого зависнет самый завидный жених Готэма.

— Чёрт, — всхлипывает Кларк, сжимая член сильнее, и жмурясь до алых разводов под веками.

«Ну же, Кларки, — обольстительно шепчет сладкий голос, — я ни за что не поверю, то ты ни разу не делал ничего подобного».

— Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт... — повторяет он, наощупь нашаривая смазку в тумбочке и выдавливая холодный прозрачный гель себе на пальцы.

«А ты весьма предусмотрителен», — хвалит его воображаемый голос, а запах от подушки словно усиливается, когда распадается на компоненты.

— Не в тот раз, — бурчит Кларк, припоминая как жаркий секс оказался под запретом просто из-за того, что один криптонский идиот забыл купить смазку, даже не подумав о том, что Брюс Уэйн захочет навестить его жилище.

Гель нагревается от пальцев быстро, и Кларк вскидывает бедра, одной рукой касаясь сжатых мышц входа, а второй лаская напряжённый член. Он не делал подобного слишком долго, но память не подводит — это словно кататься на велосипеде, навык может ослабнуть, но не пропасть.

«Вид роскошный», — фантазия рисует довольную до похотливости улыбку на узких губах и тёмный взгляд припорошенных снегом синих радужек, пожирающих его, смотрящих неотрывно.

В кармане брошенных на полу штанов вибрирует телефон.

«К чёрту всё! К чёрту всех!», — думает Кларк, скользя пальцами по сжатым мышцам и лаская истекающую смазкой головку и жмурясь.

«А если это я? — хмыкает воображаемый Брюс. — Разве ты не захочешь кончить, полагаясь на мои инструкции? Зная, что я слышу тебя? Что желаю не меньше, и готов прыгнуть в частный самолёт ради того, чтобы увидеть тебя с задранной, раздразненной задницей жадно принимающей твои пальцы?»

Кларк очень хочет. 

Запах, воображение — всего этого недостаточно, потому что заменить реального Брюса Уэйна не способен ничто и никто, даже самая идеальная память в мире. Пускай это будет телефонный разговор, плевать, это уже не имеет никакого значения — лишь бы настоящий, неподдельный.

Брюки оказываются в его руке быстро, и на дисплее выведено простое «Брюс», Кларк принимает вызов и переводит телефон на громкую связь.

— Кларк? — сладкий голос выкручивает внутренности, когда бросив трубку на подушку, невероятно пахнущую дорогим парфюмом он утыкается в неё лицом и сжимает горячую плоть в кулаке, двигая им торопливо.

— Да? — Кларк пытается контролировать голос, разрываясь между желанием оставить всё в тайне и наоборот, сделать Уэйна соучастником своего оргазма, проигрывая второму варианту вистую.

— Я позвонил... — начинает Брюс и замолкает на несколько долгих секунд.

«Нет, только не молчи, не смей молчать!» — хочется простонать, прокричать, в надежде, чтобы его безмолвная просьба была услышана.

— Ещё не выходные, но я хотел услышать твой голос, — продолжает Брюс после этой чёртовой паузы, словно внемля безмолвной просьбе, и Кларк ускоряет ладонь, скользя влажными пальцами и проникая в поддающиеся мышцы фалангой среднего.

Он успел забыть, как ему бывает от этого хорошо, а потому всхлип удержать попросту не представляется возможным.

— Громче, Кларки, — нежно и доверительно говорит из динамика Брюс, заставляя его застыть в неловкой, напряжённой позе. — Я почти тебя не расслышал.

— Чёрт, я... я... — в задыханиях мысли и слова путаются, а обольстительный баритон лучше, чем самая неудержимая фантазия.

— Расскажи мне, что ты делаешь? — продолжает это блядский голос, и Кларк подчиняется, отвергая смущение. — Только честно, Кларк. Я хочу знать что заставило тебя издавать такие прелестные, пускай и очень тихие звуки.

— Дрочу, — выпаливает он, снова отчаянно жмурясь.

— И ты решил, что не хочешь быть один, да? — улыбается голос, добавляя с разрушительной нежностью. — Сладкий Кларки.

— Брюс, я уже... Уже почти, — хнычет он, скользя быстрее рукой по члену, с которого смазка стекает к поджимающимся яйцам.

— Как ты это делаешь? Расскажи подробнее, — велит ему Брюс, и Кларк готов сдохнуть и вылезти из собственной шкуры, лишь бы только впаяться в этот особенный голос. — Тебе просто захотелось поразвлечься?

— Я соскучился, — едва слышно отвечает Кларк, глухо выстанывая в подушку и проталкивая палец глубже. — Твои духи...подушка пахнет...и во мне...так хорошо...

Мысли теряют всякую связность, когда срываются с языка, но, кажется, у этого человека есть суперспособность понимать бессвязно лепечущего Клака кента, потому то он задаёт совершенно точный вопрос:

— И где твои пальцы сейчас, Кларк?

— Внутри... — совсем тихо шепчет тот в ответ и позволяет себе ускорить ладонь на члене.

— Чёрт! — шипит несдержанно Брюс в трубке, и Кларк вспыхивает от этой интонации. Он не слышал ничего лучше, чем возбуждённый Брюс Уэйн в своей жизни. И определённо хочет ещё. — Перестань быть таким горячим, Кларк...

Вот только он не собирается. Напротив, ради этих интонаций, можно и перевернуться на спину, продолжая играть в игру «ты хочешь меня натянуть, я хочу тебе отдаться, но ты слишком далеко» уже с раздвинутыми ногами и заведённой за спину рукой, но теперь имея возможность говорить чётко.

— Я почувствовал запах... Запах такой сладкий... Ты даже не замечаешь его, да?.. Господи, я думал, что кончу прям там, просто от запаха твоего парфюма...

— Продолжай, — отрывисто бросает Брюс, и на губы выползает совершенно шалая улыбка. 

Воображение дополняет реальность видом готэмского миллиардера, стягивающего с себя галстук и плотно закрывающим дверь номера, не отлипая от телефона. Особенно внимательно Кларк относится к мысли о тяжести в чужом паху, и, сглатывает слюну, которая появляется от желания сделать минет этому выскочке так, чтобы тот начал умолять.

— Еле дотерпел до дома, и... я представляю, как ты приказываешь мне, Брюс, — шепчет Кларк сбивчиво, не переставая трахать себя пальцами и ласкать член, — как велишь быть медленнее, мягче, как говоришь как мне следует стоять...

С той стороны трубки слышен долгий прерывистый вздох.

— Я хочу тебя, Брюс... — доверительно шепчет Кларк и осторожно проталкивает в себя ещё палец. — Хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я растягиваю себя для тебя... Чтобы ты оттрахал меня на этом своём огромном столе где мы подписывали договор...Что угодно, боже!

Внутри горячо, слишком хорошо, а по шуршанию в трубке Кларк определяет, что сейчас на его слова дрочат так же, как он сам — на голос Брюса Уэйна.

— Я тоже этого очень хочу, Кларки, — быстрый шёпот задыхающегося от возбуждения Брюса заставляет окончательно потерять голову, особенно, когда тото добавляет, — и я хочу видеть, как ты сейчас кончишь. Кончай, Кларки.

Пальцы задевают горячее место внутри самым краешком, но этого достаточно, чтобы он кончил в кулак, выстанывая бесстыже, и содрогаясь в спазмах, пока его семя выплёскивается в кулак. Наконец, Кларк расслабляется, позволяя неге окутать его. Полузадушенный вскрик Брюса раздаётся так отчётливо, словно тот в комнате, и Кларк знает — он кончил не один на сей раз.

— Господи, Кларк, — едва отдышавшись говорит мягко Брюс, — ты просто нечто. Я освобожусь завтра, и, если хочешь, мы можем встретиться, если это будет не слишком поздно.

— Хочу, — мягко отвечает Кларк, прижимая холодное стекло экрана к щеке так, словно он может стать ближе, почувствовать сбившийся пульс, ощутить чужое возбуждение носом, пальцами, собрать бисеринки пота...

— Тогда завтра, — чуть строже повторяет Брюс. — И я не забуду о твоём пожелании насчёт стола.

В его голосе слышна убийственная серьёзность, и Кларк не прекращает смущенно хихикать даже поле того, как оператор их разъединяет.


	11. Слишком чистенький для этого города

Обычных людей практически всегда волнует — какие могут быть заботы у Супермена? Вторжение вселенского зла, коварные планы человеческих и внеземных злодеев, астероид, который на всей своей сумасшедшей скорости летит прямо к Земле, собираясь упасть где-то в районе вечной мерзлоты и навсегда меняя земной климат — так среднестатистический житель Метрополиса представляет себе его список дел на неделю, и, в сущности, оказывается не так уж и далёк от истины.

По крайней мере когда он именно Кал-Эл, то список дел на неделю может выглядеть как комбинация из этих пунктов с привлечением нескольких прочих.

А вот у Кларка Кента с заботами всё как-то банальнее, если их сравнивать с собственным альтер-эго: сердитый начальник, который требует материал с самой свежей кровью в новые рекордные сроки, низкая зарплата или высокая аренда, слишком длинный день — и он никак не закончится, несмотря на то, что Кларк чувствует ход времени...

Поезд, что мчит Кларка в Готэм переполнен людьми, которым нет до него никакого дела. Напротив сидит девушка с ребёнком, сбоку — пожилой мужчина, через три сидения дети играют в карты, и всем им совершенно плевать на Кларка Кента. И он наслаждается этим, но гораздо меньше, чем если бы его не сводили с ума мысли о том, что вечер, который он проведёт в Готэме будет тем самым, когда Кларк довериться без оглядки Брюсу Уэйну, и не пожалеет об этом ни на миг.

С утра он пробовал себя как мастер ювелирных изделий, и переплавка лёгкого серебра давалась Кларку без проблем. На самом деле он предполагал, что это будет гораздо труднее, но если с гвоздиком трудностей не было никаких, то вот обратная сторона с потайным отделением под крошечный кусочек криптонита заставила его отставить эту работу и хорошенько подумать над конструкцией. А ведь желание опробовать криптонит просто зашкаливает.

«Немного позже», — думает Кларк, прикрывая глаза под мерный стук колёс.

В голове всё крутится как можно заставить маленький кусочек камешка соприкасаться с кожей так, чтобы в застёжке не было видно, и она оставалась достаточно надёжной и не могла помешать Кал-Элу в какой-нибудь ответственный момент.

— Опять в Готэме грабят банк, — вздыхает сидящий рядом мужчина, и Кларк вздрагивает.

— Что? — он переспрашивает, немного хмурясь.

— Это проклятый город, которому светит только хаос и разруха, — качает тот головой говоря в никуда так, словно того, что он озвучивает свои реплики достаточно, чтобы получился полноценный разговор. — В разгар дня грабят и убивают людей. Помяни моё слово, сынок — однажды Готэм-сити смоет. Мир избавится от этого места.

— Если вы не любите город — не езжайте туда, — вдруг вмешивается в разговор девушка напротив и хмурится, — сойдите с поезда и отправьтесь куда угодно. Хоть в тот же Централ-сити или в Метрополис, но не надо так о Готэме. Люди многое делают для того, чтобы он процветал.

Спор, который завязывается между ними Кларка не увлекает, но он думает о том, что где-то там, в городе Брюса Уэйна нужен Кал-Эл. И он может им стать, ведь время до вечера есть.

Но только стоит ли вмешиваться? Это город Бэтмена, да и опоздать к Брюсу совсем не хочется, хотя долг напоминает — если ты сверхчеловек, то не должен ставить личное на первый план.

«Это будет не долго, — уговаривает себя Супермен, едва сходит с поезда и глядит на медленно окрашивающееся вечерней рыжиной небо, — с моей скоростью я успею спасти заложников и успеть как раз к концу рабочего дня Брюса, да?»

Одна капля покрывает его тело костюмом супергероя, и Кларк, спрятав свою одежды всё там же, за небольшой закусочной и закинув оксфорды на крышу направляется в захваченный банк, понимая — он должен успеть везде как Кал-Эл, чтобы не опоздать на свидание в качестве «мистера Кент».

В голове рождается простая мысль, что самый обычный человек, который воображает себя Суперменом едва ли задумывается о том, что самая большая нравственная проблема — стоит ли радоваться представившемуся случаю побыть Суперменом, выручая жителей Готэм-сити при ограблении банка, или же переживать за судьбы людей, попавших в опасное для их существования положение?

Выбрать что-то одно Кларку не под силу, а Супермена это вообще не заботит. К счастью или сожалению, но супергерой слишком «супер» для того, чтобы размышлять о подобных мелочах, когда на кону стоят жизни других людей. 

Так или иначе, а собственное альтер-эго это вечный шанс для Кларка стать по-настоящему знаменитым репортёром, вот только он к этому ни чуточки не стремится. Единственное, что достойно внимания, так это возможность жить своей обычной жизнью сделав всё, чтобы никто из окружающих его людей не пострадал.

— Отпустите заложников, — спокойно велит Супермен, влетая в разбитое окно и чувствуя, как пули пытаются пробить кожу, но всё это бесполезно. 

Без того зелёного криптонита он неуязвим, хотя теперь и сверхчеловеку ведом страх, и он старается быть осторожнее, осматривая не только людей в знакомых масках с прорезями лишь для глаз, но и заложников.

«Это может оказаться постановкой», — мелькает мысль на задворках сознания, но Кал-Эл отметает её так же быстро, как сметает летящий в него град буль ладонью, дожидаясь блаженного мига затишья.

— Чёрта с два, ты, ублюдок! — радостно смеётся один из нападающих и стреляет ему прямо в глаз.

Забавно, как работает организм — при малейшей возможности занести в глаз какую-то заразу веко мгновенно закрывается, заставляя неприятный объект застрять между ресниц. Правда, Кал-Элу особенно удивительно, что с пулей дело обстоит ровно так же, как и с мелкой мошкой, хотя, стоит признать, что прежде он попросту ни разу не видел, чтобы кто-то пытался убить его таким образом.

— «А» за сообразительность, — улыбается он мягко, чуть кивая и открывая глаз, перехватывает выпавшую из ресниц пулю и шагает прямо к задрожавшему стрелку.

Готэм-Сити — отвратителен, и он согласен с тем стариком из поезда. Это Супермену очевидно, ведь он в городе всего полчаса, а уже оказался внутри банка, который пытаются ограбить. Пускай это и был его выбор, но, чёрт побери, в Метрополисе такое — настоящая редкость.

«На окраинах Готэма бывает весьма опасно, — предупредил его Брюс, когда Кларк позвонил неловко спросить о том, можно ли ему сегодня приехать, раз уж его отправляют в Готэм-Сити за интервью для журнала. — Будь осторожен, ладно? Ты мне нужен живым.»

«Да что со мной будет?» — вот, что хотелось спросить Кларку, но как Супермен он прекрасно помнил чем именно могут оказаться опасны для него люди. 

Слишком привыкнув полагаться только на физическое превосходство, прошлая схватка стала для него настоящим потрясением, и вот теперь, услышав про стрельбу и крики он не мог остаться в стороне. Хотел ли он на самом деле дать местной полиции и мстителю в маске дать возможность справиться со злом в лице этих преступников? Да.

Однако помощь этим людям была необходима, а Летучая Мышь появляется исключительно в тёмное время суток.

Как ни странно, но ни один из грабителей в масках не задал вопроса что именно Супермен делает в Готэме, словно для них и без того очевидно — этот сверхчеловек может оказаться в любой точке земли, если только будет там нужен.

И он нужен Готэму не меньше, чем довольно спокойному Метрополису, вот что очевидно для Кал-Эла, который опускает пулю в нагрудный карман меткого стрелка и улыбается бесстрашно:

— Вы потеряли.

Сухие щелчки оповещают о том, что оружие разряжено, и это ровно тот самый момент, которого и ждал Супермен. Он оборачивается к тем, кто держит заложников — обычных гражданских, которым не повезло оказаться не в том месте и не в то время, и повторяет свой приказ:

— Отпустите их.

Повисшая на мгновенье тишина прерывается звоном по полу, и, опустив взгляд, Кал-Эл видит гранату с выдернутой чекой и слышит яростный крик за миг до того, как снаряд разрывает изнутри, нашпиговывая окружающих его осколками:

— Сдохни! Сдохни! Сдохни!!

Всё, что успевает сделать Супермен — накрыть гранату собой, чтобы никто из окружающих не пострадал. Его кожа выдерживала и не такое, но даже если бы что-то и изменилось, едва ли ему было бы страшно пострадать или погибнуть при подобном взрыве.

Казалось, что такой момент грабители должны бы использовать для того, чтобы смыться с места преступления, бросив всё, но те даже не вышли из главного зала, только перегруппировались. Каждый из них теперь направил заряженный пистолет на заложника, прижимая по одному к себе, а прочих вынуждая сидеть небольшой группой на полу, и Кал-Эл, чуть отирая грудь с разодранным на ней, но самозаштопывающимся костюмом, пробегается взглядом по лицам людей.

«Чёртов Готэм», — думает Супермен, глядя на женские лица, припухших от слёз, с потёками косметики и перепуганными глазами, на мужские, бледные словно бумага и с трясущимися губами, на безликие знакомые маски, которые он уже видел, когда впервые лично столкнулся с криптонитом, а не с упоминаниями о нём в капсуле, доставившей его сюда.

Ну вот что это вообще за город, где простые грабители не боятся сверхчеловека? 

— Сделаешь хотя бы шаг — мы их всех порешим, — заявляет один из мужчин так уверенно, что Кал-Эл в который раз поражается человеческой наглости.

«Пожалуй, в чём-то я могу понять Бэтмена», — скрепя сердце признаёт Супермен и немного хмурится. У него пуленепробиваемая кожа, стойкость к пламени, глаза, которые могут становиться лазерами и такая огромная сила в руках, что он может сминать бетон как бумагу, и что эти люди собираются сделать ему? Угрожать тому, у кого есть сверхскорость заложниками, которых он точно успеет спасти?

— Вы понимаете, что я могу убить каждого из вас до того, как вы спустите курок? — спрашивает он, оставаясь максимально вежливым. Незачем нервировать людей с оружием, да? Тем более, как бы быстр он не был, а всё-таки он не Флэш, а грабители двигаются, не позволяя убрать всех с дороги одним рывком.

— Супермен не убивает людей, — отвечает другой, совершенно бесстыже ухмыляясь под маской, судя по голосу, и Кал-Эл задыхается от подобной наглости.

Ещё ни разу в жизни преступники не предъявляли ему то, что сверхчеловек остаётся настолько снисходителен к их братии, чёрт побери!

— Ты же не Бэтс, — хмыкает третий, и нестройный смех опаляет Супермена раздражением.

«Что за чушь? — думает он, осматривая людей. — Какого чёрта они вообще сравнивают меня с Бэтменом?! И в пользу Мыши делают свой выбор, серьёзно?»

— А, впрочем, даже если и бы был — мы готовы, — посмеивается ещё один, и Кал-Эл замечает на нём жилет с динамитом и присматривается внимательней. Такие же есть на трёх заложниках в небольшой группе на полу, и все они стреножены металлическими скобами и прикованы не друг к другу, а к заминированному. — Стоит убить любого из нас, как все эти ребята взлетят на воздух вместе с нами! Разве не гениально? Просто, красиво — словно настоящая песня.

— Но тогда вы все умрёте, — мягко парирует Кал-Эл, чувствуя, как последний, пятый из грабителей, обойдя его со спины прижимает пистолет к затылку.

— Все однажды умрут, мистер Супермен, — замечает тот философски, тоном смирившегося человека, — возможно и вы тоже довольно скоро. Ходят слухи, что недавно в нашем городе была стычка, которую вы едва пережили. И Бэтмен был там — удивительное совпадение, верно? Уверен, что и сегодняшний день не станет исключением!

Дружные смешки раздаются со всех сторон, и Кал-Эл леденеет. Откуда они знают? Как, чёрт побери? Ещё и недели не прошло с тех самых пор, а здесь уже в курсе? Или они работают на того же хромающего человека — Пингвина в маске Чумного Доктора?

— Руки за голову и на колени, — велит грабитель совершенно равнодушным тоном. — Пока я не пристрелил кого-нибудь из заложников. Или из своих ребят.

Его слова отзываются у товарищей дружным смехом, и до Супермена доходит простая истина — они не в себе. Наверняка все эти грабители под какими-то веществами, изменяющими сознание и с установкой, что смерть — поправимо или просто хорошо.

— Я считаю до пяти, — нажим холодного металла к затылку становится сильнее, и Кал-Эл усиленно пытается просчитать риски и определиться с тем, что стоит делать дальше. Как и кого спасать, потому что убить его они не смогут, а вот пальнуть по своим — определённо, чтобы заставить его делать то, что они хотят. — Раз.

«Если я сейчас сломаю ему руку, то любой из них может взять управление на себя, а сломать руки всем — слишком долго. Стоит только одному из них убить другого и все люди кроме меня взлетят на воздух. Чёрт, долбанный же ты Готэм-сити, почему здесь не могут бояться Супермена так же, как и во всех остальных городах мира?!»

— Два, — спокойный голос отсчитывает скучающе, неторопливо и даже вальяжно. Его обладатель совершенно бесстрашен и вообще вряд ли испытывает хоть какие-нибудь чувства.

Ответ на так и не заданный вопрос приходит в голову незамедлительно — потому что этот город под защитой Бэтмена. 

«Точно, — понимает Кал-Эл, — если каждый раз, когда ты идёшь на дело и знаешь, что живым можешь не вернуться из-за Тёмного Рыцаря, то начинаешь мыслить совершенно иначе, чем если просто знаешь, что пытаясь выйти с деньгами федералы могут тебя убить, посчитав слишком опасным для общества. Вот почему я кажусь им смешным.»

— Три, — добавляет грабитель, и Супермен все-таки опускается на колени, заводя руки за голову, но оставаясь достаточно прямо, так, чтобы видеть всё происходящее и успеть вмешаться в любой момент.

Быть быстрее пули не трудно — трудно быть быстрее десятка пуль и динамита. Трудно решать какую группу из заложников освобождать первыми, когда всё начнётся и не думать о том, как то, что здесь произойдёт, переживёт Кларк Кент.

— Хороший мальчик, — тень насмешки появляется в равнодушном до этого момента голосе, и Кал-Эла пробирает до костей уверенный и спокойный звук голосового модулятора, который он слышит позади их обоих:

— Да.

Свет мигает, гаснет, погружая до сих пор хорошо освещённое помещение в полумрак, от которого не спасают даже огромные окна, за которыми солнце почти полностью погрузилось за линию горизонта. Кал-Элу тьма не помеха, а вот грабители быстро переглядываются друг с другом.

Это искажённый голос Бэтмена, и лишь только он раздаётся, как всё вокруг наполняет чёрный, едкий дым — спасительное средство, в котором ничего и никого не будет видно, даже когда свет включится обратно, а это значит, что у грабителей останется меньше шансов попасть друг в друга до того, как он и Бэтмен разберутся с текущей проблемой.

— Не убивай их! — кричит Супермен, но ответа не следует — лишь чёрная тень проскальзывает мимо так быстро, что Кал-Элу остаётся только изумляться тому, что обычный человек вообще в состоянии развить подобную скорость.

Да, она не сравнима с супергероями, рождёнными со сверхспособностями, но и всё-таки достаточна для восхищения.

Звуки выстрелов заставляют действовать быстрее согласно придуманному плану. Под его руками цепь рвётся словно бумага, и те из заложников, которым повезло не оказаться облачёнными в жилет с динамитом бросаются врассыпную, пока Супермен разрывает подачу сигнала на устройство приёма и саму цепь с заминированных людей. 

Это занимает не так много времени, однако приходится быть аккуратным и проверять все ли из заложников и грабителей живы и целы. Кал-Эл торопится, чувствуя как внутри него опять поднимается неприятие — если бы не само существования такого жёсткого героя как Бэтмен, то тогда все эти люди были бы спасены ещё десять минут назад, поскольку преступники опасались бы за свою жизнь.

И, конечно он понимает, что подобные вещи совсем никак не взаимосвязаны, а желание кого-то обвинить слишком человеческое для пришельца, так что Супермен оставляет его на долю Кларка, а себе берёт чужое спокойствие, которого он лишается из-за проклятой Летучей Мыши.

Дым развеивается и оседает не быстро, но ещё до того, как он распадается на частицы окончательно становится ясно, что обошлось без трупов — на этот раз.

— Никогда не лезь в мою работу, — велит ему сухой бесчувственный голос, искажённый модулятором.

— Это и моя работа тоже, — возражает Кал-Эл, сжимая кулаки и ощущая, как внутри снова поселяется отвращение. — Не ты один занимаешься тем, что выручаешь людей, когда им нужна помощь.

Взгляд Бэтмена скрывают белые линзы маски, но его губы, сжавшиеся в узкую линию презрительно изгибаются в ответ на эти слова.

— Ты слишком чистенький для этого города, Супер-бой. И слишком маленький. В другой раз тебя не только поставят на колени, но и поимеют, а ты ничего сделать не сможешь из-за своих моральных устоев, — издевательски-жёстко добавляет Бэтмен и Кал-Эла передёргивает от отвращения.

В голове этот образ возникает слишком ярко — то, как кто-то против его воли берёт и вынуждает открыть рот, трахает в глотку, пока он ничего не может сделать из-за людей. Не может сделать потому, что в противном случае они окажутся в смертельной опасности и умрут быстрее, чем он сможет им помочь, а такого Кал-Эл себе не простит.

— Есть необходимое зло, контролируемый предел, и пока ты этого не поймёшь — не суйся в Готэм, Супермен, — сухо добавляет Мышь, и Кал-Элу остаётся только сжимать кулаки от справедливых обвинений и чуть скрипеть зубами, сдерживая желание поставить Бэтмена на место.

— Хах, — хрипит один из грабителей — тот самый, который держал Супермена под прицелом и велел ему встать на колени, — в другой раз надо будет так и сделать, да, Бэтс?

Резкий и стремительный удар в челюсть лишает способности говорить особенно болтливого из грабителей, но его товарищи почему-то разражаются смехом на это, а не замолкают, как предполагалось бы.

— Они под чем-то, — замечает Супермен, и получает в ответ равнодушный кивок, пока Бэтмен осматривает кевларовую перчатку и следы крови на ней.

— Наверняка психотропные. Полиция разберётся, — фыркает он, и шагает с яркого света в тень, где Летучей Мыши должно быть привычнее.

Тонкий слух Кларка улавливает визг сирен, и это радует, ведь больше ему не придётся тратить своё время на беседы с тем, кто говорит столь унизительные, но, пускай даже честные вещи. 

— Спасибо за помощь, — бросает он в спину, но в ответ получает сжатые губы, снова искривлённые в презрении, и чувствует себя так, как будто его столкнули в выгребную яму, когда слышит покровительственное:

— В другой раз не порти, раз уж идёшь в чужой дом и берёшься делать чужую работу.

«Я и не портил! — хочется крикнуть Супермену изо всех сил. — Я не дал тебе убить заложников, когда предупредил не трогать грабителей! Я помог разобраться с ними! Перестань унижать меня!»

Все эти слова не срываются у него с губ даже тогда, когда Супермен остаётся один, обсудив все детали произошедшего с приятным и профессиональным мужчиной — капитаном Гордоном, который не особо расспрашивал про Бэтмена к большому удивление Кал-Эла.

Внутри всё ещё клокочет острое чувство несправедливости, отвращение к Бэтмену, к себе, к этому проклятому городу, но Супермен убирает костюм и натягивает припрятанную одежду, всё крутя в голове сухие слова, выплюнутые искажённым модулятором голосом.

«Ты слишком чистенький для этого города», — сказал ему Бэтмен, и теперь не Кал-Эл, но Кларк думает о том, считает ли Брюс Уэйн так же?


	12. Вдохни поглубже и расслабься

— Добро пожаловать, мистер Кент, — с невероятным достоинством произносит дворецкий Брюса, и Кларк даже замирает, едва не делая шаг назад.

В прошлый визит ему казалось, что Альфред весьма неодобрительно к нему относится, и, пускай он и простился с ним достаточно мягко для того, кто привык к сдержанности в своих чувствах, то сейчас видеть тепло, которое отражается только в светлых глазах ему непривычно.

Однако приятно до невероятности.

— Вечер добрый, Альфред, — отвечает Кларк, расплываясь в улыбке и вспоминая просьбу дворецкого. Похоже, такая внимательность помогает ему снискать одобрение мужчины, который чуть заметно кивает, едва ли сам осознавая это. — Как ваш день?

— Как обычно, сэр, благодарю, — спокойный голос помогает сбросить напряжение, что держало всю дорогу до особняка Уэйнов от банка, и Кларк снова ощущает нетерпение. 

Его страхи испарились при одном только приветствии строгого дворецкого, так разве стоит переживать о Брюсе столь сильно? Тот просил звонить каждый раз, когда Кларка что-то волнует, но поскольку сегодня они встречаются тет-а-тет, то будет возможность не просто спросить, но и увидеть реакцию мужчины на свой вопрос и его лицо, когда он ответит.

— Однако, я должен вас предупредить, что в связи с некоторыми техническими неполадками в части дома отсутствует свет, — продолжает спокойно Альфред, и Кларк хмурится.

А ведь и правда — он заметил, что дом освещён не так, как обычно, когда подходил к нему, но даже особо не задумался из-за чего.

— Что-то случилось? — тревога, которая накрывает голову, рвётся в голос беспокойными нотами, но мужчина умудряется успокоить Кларка скорее тоном, чем словами — мягким, уверенным, не оставляющим ни малейшего шанса для переживаний.

— В паре кварталов отсюда упал фонарный столб, и ближайшие дома оказались обесточены. У нас есть источник дополнительного питания, но, увы, его хватает только на кухню и несколько подсобных помещений.

Подобный выбор кажется Кларку странным — обычно люди предпочитают освещать гостиные, а не кухни, но, видимо, для Брюса еда важнее чем возможность работать как обычно, или просто заниматься повседневными делами.

— Могу я поинтересоваться выбором мест, куда был пущен свет из дополнительного источника питания? — любопытствует Кларк, попутно пытаясь найти логичное объяснение, потому как с первого раза в голову лезут только дурацкие фантазии.

К примеру о том, как, подхватив рабочий ноутбук Брюс устраивается на просторной кухне, подобрав ноги под себя на каком-нибудь небольшом стуле, и работает с документами под шум поварёшек и стук ножа. Картинка выходит настолько уютной, насколько и неправдоподобной, хотя от неё улыбка расползается по губам.

— Это места, где работают все остальные, — твёрдый ответ Альфреда не оставляет сомнений в том, что ему прекрасно известны причины, по которым генератор освещает именно эти помещения, и он говорит чистую правду, проводя Кларка по полутёмному коридору. — Сюда, пожалуйста.

Оказывается, чтобы переварить эту информацию, ему нужно время. Брюс Уэйн предпочитает комфорт других, работающих в его доме собственному, но разве он не должен в самую первую очередь позаботиться о себе? Обычно богачи прекрасно понимают, что именно от их работы зависит благосостояние всех прочих, а значит и своё рабочее место организовывают как можно тщательнее.

В памяти всплывает небольшое, но уютное помещение, где Кларк подписывал договор о неразглашении, и он улыбается этому воспоминанию снова.

Действительно, тот был обставлен без особой роскоши, просто и комфортно, так, что на посетителей не давило чувство могущества и превосходства его хозяина.

Когда Кларк, наконец, осматривается, то замечает, что он в ванной комнате. Душевая кабина и вместительная ванная в полу смотрятся необычно при свете свечей. Правда, чем продиктовано то, что он сейчас ждёт Брюса здесь, а не в рабочем кабинете или тренировочном зале понять слишком сложно — это же Брюс, у него всегда какие-то своими идеи, как за достаточно непродолжительное, но проведённое с пользой время их общения успел уяснить Кларк

— Мастер Брюс подойдёт через минуту, — спокойно, и даже почти благожелательно сообщает Альфред прежде, чем прикрыть за собой дверь, покидая помещение.

Образовавшееся небольшое свободное время Кларк тратит на изучение ванной комнаты. Она обставлена крайне скупо, но, зато, в ней находится весьма обширная медицинская аптечка. Кларк не уверен, зачем они тут, но здесь есть всё — от лёгких препаратов от мигреней до местных обезболивающих и анестетиков.

«Часто болеешь?» — тревога накатывает снова, но в самой аптечке нет больше ничего странного, кроме, пожалуй, пинцета на длинной ручке, но у матери Кларка он тоже хранится в аптечке, так что его вообще не смущает почему это вещь тут.

Сама же ванна слишком широкая для одного, на львиных ногах, литая, кричит о своей надёжности. Пожалуй, Кларк не сразу смог бы проломить такую ударом, и это внушает доверие — если придётся плескаться, то можно будет чуть ослабить время от времени подводивший его самоконтроль.

— Любопытствуешь? — знакомый баритон заставляет вздрогнуть всем телом, мгновенно покрываясь мурашками с головы до пят, и обернуться.

Кларк не знает написано ли на его лице то, как сильно он скучал, но в невероятно живых глазах Брюса, которые светятся по-особенному от небольшого канделябра в руках он читает ровно то, что чувствует сам. Радость от встречи, медленное томление, желание сократить расстояние и удостовериться в том, что проклятая неделя, наконец, кончилась и они снова могут провести время друг с другом.

«Рождество на дне глаз», — иначе он даже не может описать то, как льдистая голубизна сверкает и переливается от трепещущих огоньков.

— Не мог устоять, — чуть разводит руками Кларк, виновато глядя и улыбаясь, когда Брюс делает к нему шаг.

Знакомый парфюм ударяет в нос и Кларку хочется застонать, когда воспоминания о том, как сладко в последний раз он дрочил, сбрызнув несчастную подушку этим самым парфюмом. Желание закрыть глаза, вжаться в шею, в волосы и не отлипать весь вечер до тех пор, пока он не пропитается чужим запахом насквозь непреодолимо, а потому, он тоже шагает вперёд.

— Тогда делай то, что хотел, — в первый миг слишком сложно понять к чему сказаны эти слова, ведь Брюс никак не мог проникнуть в его мысли и прочитать их, но призыв к подобному действию звучит именно так.

Лишь когда Кларк сокращает между ними расстояние и вжимается носом в крепкую шею, чувствуя, как его уверенно и властно прижимают к себе за талию, сознание озаряется догадкой — это было сказано об исследовании ванны, а не позволением к изучению запаха Брюса Уэйна. Однако рука, что поглаживает его за талию, и, выправляя рубашку из штанов подбирается к коже, не даёт вернуть всё как было, даже когда Кларк пытается. 

Слабо, нехотя, на всякий случай.

— Это странно? — уточняет он, полагая, что социальные условности должны велеть ему держаться подальше до тех пор, пока он не уточнит — и это тоже можно делать, но Брюс плюёт на все социальности.

— Тебе нравится? — спрашивает он вместо ответа, и рука на пояснице забирается под штаны, стискивая ягодицу уверенно.

— Да, — бормочет Кларк и жмурится, прижимаясь теснее, млея в окутывающем его тепле. В такой миг особенно сильно хочется стать по-человечески слабым, чтобы насладиться заботой сполна, так, как никогда в своей жизни не сможет сверхчеловек. 

— Тогда это вовсе не странно, — мягкая насмешка заставляет всё внутри поджаться в каком-то неистовом трепете, и Кларк вжимается в него теснее, делая полный, глубокий вдох, в надежде, что личный запах Брюса и его парфюм пропитают его так, что они долго не исчезнут.

Так трудно поверить в то, что, наконец, они не разговаривают по телефону, а видятся вживую. Кларк чувствует себя так, словно Брюс позвал его на свидание вслепую после непродолжительного интернет-общения, и вот, наконец, они увиделись лицом к лицу.

«Впрочем, если бы это было так, я бы подумал, что сорвал банк», — признаётся сам себе Кларк прежде, чем поднять голову, отрываясь от чужой шеи и встретиться глазами на дне которых отражаются искры свечей.

— Почему ванная? — тихий вопрос отзывается улыбкой в дрогнувших уголках губ, и Брюс кивает.

— Доверие, помнишь? Это не будет только одним упражнением, — поясняет он и Кларк чувствует, как внутри всё поджимается. Удивительно обнаружить, что не от страха, а от нетерпения перемешанного с предвкушением так тесно, что трудно отделить одно от другого. 

Словно Брюс большой выдумщик, у которого всегда найдётся прекрасная игра, и в этом, похоже, Кларк прав, ведь тот прижимается губами к его уху и выдыхает, — если всё пройдёт хорошо, обещаю — награда будет сладкой.

— Чёрт, — выстанывает Кларк несдержанно, и получает мягкое хмыканье и предвкушающий взгляд.

— Готов? — нежному баритону нельзя ответить иначе, чем кивком, и голос становится властным, уверенным: — Снимай с себя всё. Полностью.

Это тот самый приказ, который был так желанен сейчас, и который Кларк исполняет с готовностью. Он не стесняется того, что у него стоит — было бы глупо смущаться собственной реакции на близость с Брюсом, особенно после того раза, когда тот ему отсосал. 

«Чёрт, — думает Кларк, понимая, что воспоминания снова кроют его, особенно сильно у них получается из-за того, что Брюс — вот он. Всего один шаг — протяни руку и прикоснись к губам, что растягивались на плоти так сладко... — Перестань. Надо взять себя в руки»

Одежда отправляется на небольшой столик, где уже разместился канделябр, и домашний халат хозяина особняка. В ванной тепло, но даже арктический холод не заставил бы Кларка поёжится — он слишком распалён для этого, и, кажется, что вокруг него даже воздух дрожит.

«А вот голос Бэтмена — да», — вдруг разрывает голову совсем другим — хриплые интонации модулятора не убивают возбуждения, а подчёркивают его, и всё тело пробирает дрожь от воспоминания о сегодняшних словах, которые преследовали его всю дорогу до сюда.

То, как всё тело содрогается не укрывается от цепкого взгляда серо-голубых глаз и лёгкость, которой, казалось, Брюс был пропитан насквозь, испаряется в одночасье, уступая место внимательности и серьёзности.

— Что не так? — вопрос звучит скорее как утверждение, и Кларк чуть усмехается про себя. Видимо, в этом весь готэмский благодетель — он не спрашивает есть ли проблема, а сразу уточняет в чём она. — Тебе холодно?

«Мне жутко, — хочется честно сказать Кларку и попытаться сосредоточиться на том, почему жёсткие и твёрдые интонации безжизненного модулятора действуют отрезвляюще, но не отвращающе. Впрочем, Кларк находит своё объяснение, коим собирается довольствоваться до конца своих дней — Наверное, всё дело в Брюсе».

— Нет, — Кларк качает головой, предпочитая не врать ему, и, собираясь с духом, выдаёт: — Ты не считаешь, что я не гожусь для Готэма?

Даже то, как Брюс хмурится может свети с ума, но Кларк слишком обеспокоен тем, что услышит в ответ.

— Нет, — качает тот головой, и, соскальзывая кончиками пальцев по скуле спрашивает, — ты, разве, планируешь переехать сюда? Мне уже можно порадоваться, что мы станем видеться чаще?

Необходимость хоть как-то объяснить произошедшее, вместе с этим не прибегая ко лжи ставит Кларка в тупик на несколько долгих секунд, хотя лёгкая шутка о переезде помогает справиться с разрывающим его напряжением.

— Нет, но я слышал много всякого о Готэме сегодня в поезде, и, знаешь... Я переживаю, что ты можешь посчитать, что я тебе не подойду из-за того, что в моём городе всё довольно спокойно и я просто не умею жить там, где такие частые преступления. Где в любой момент жизнь может оказаться под угрозой, а такой человек вроде меня не сможет ничего сделать, противопоставить этому.

— Кларк, — неподдельная нежность в тоне Брюса помогает справиться с волнением, а то, как их тела соприкасаются, прижимаясь кожа к коже и вызывая лишь приятные воспоминания в памяти даёт шанс снова вернуть самообладание, — каждый человек на планете может оказаться в опасности в любой момент. Даже если не выходит из своего дома или живёт в райских кущах — это жизнь и от подобного никто не застрахован. То, что в Готэме есть преступность — правда, но едва ли е здесь больше, чем в Метрополисе.

Кларк знает, что может на это возразить, но он вовремя прикусывает язык и отводит глаза.

— Хочешь сказать о Супермене, — догадывается Брюс, и остаётся только содрогаться в сладостном томлении от проницательности стоящего перед ним мужчины. — Но дело в том, что если бы в твоём городе дела обстояли бы иначе, то этот герой не был бы ему нужен, верно? Даже Централ-сити нуждается во Флэше, хотя, видит бог, у них уровень криминала куда ниже.

— Он сказал, что город вот-вот накроет волна и хорошо, — вспоминает Кларк не к месту, и уже готов взять эти слова обратно, извиниться за пустую информацию, когда пальцы Брюса приподнимают его лицо за подбородок и он замечает:

— Кларк, Готэм стоит на острове. Рано или поздно его и правда накроет волна, но не сегодня.

Облегчение подкрепляется сладким и нежным поцелуем, слишком коротким, чтобы увлечь для дальнейших активных действий, слишком длинным, чтобы отступившее из-за подобных разговоров возбуждение не вернулось в виде крепкого стоящего члена.

— Ты молодец, что спросил, — нежно хвалит его Брюс, выдыхая прямо в губы, и сейчас больше всего на свете Кларку хочется устроить свою руку на затылке и привлечь мужчину для дальнейших поцелуев, а не чувствовать слабое одиночество и прохладу, когда тот отстраняется. — Готов?

— Скорее да, чем нет, — бормочет Кларк, и его неуверенность явно не устраивает Брюса. Он чуть хмурится и едва поджимает губы, становясь серьёзнее, снова облекаясь в роль ведущего и приказывающего. 

Как ни странно, но даже это действует успокаивающе на само сознание — словно чужая строгость и преданность делу может передаться через проницательный взгляд. Они смотрят друг другу в глаза, до тех пор, пока окончательно не удаётся унять возбуждение, перерастающее в лёгкий тремор всех конечностей.

«Вот бы не начать тут вибрировать», — проносится в голове заполошная мысль, и Кларк так пугается, что именно эта самая паника помогает совладать с желанием, кроющим его плотным одеялом от близости Брюса Уэйна, в довершение к чужому спокойствию.

Кларк кивает совсем коротко, быстро, словно человек, который не успел передумать, и позволяет усадить себя на бортик ванны, едва Брюс убеждается, что он и правда готов. Пальцы касаются подбородка, ловят запястье, меряя пульс.

— Вдохни поглубже и расслабься, — тихо велит ему Брюс, и Кларк подчиняется беспрекословно.

Лёгкие распирает от кислорода, когда жесткие, мозолистые ладони упираются в плечи, опрокидывая Кларка в глубокую ванну. Брюс наверняка мокрый — тёплая вода выплеснулась ему на ноги, колени, но он даже не подумал отстраниться.

Смотреть на его лицо, преломлённое водой необычно, но интересно, и, пожалуй, это одно из тех немногих упражнений, когда не нужно отчаянно стараться походить на нормального человека — у Супермена нет жабр, только высокий болевой порог, но об этом Брюс и так знает. Все конечности в воде расслабляются по его воле, не давая в случае чего кинуться и сломать всё вокруг, в желании получить кислород. 

Наверное, если бы он был скован, стало бы ещё лучше, вот только никакие оковы на самом деле не могут навредить Кларку или даже просто притормозить. Время идёт, и гортань начинает жечь, так что он медленно выдыхает. Тем более, он понимает — Брюс не хочет рисковать на случай, если зайдёт слишком далеко, или же излишне увлечётся.

«Если такое вообще возможно», — улыбается мысленно Кларк, видя то, насколько сосредоточен на нём сейчас главный готэмский филантроп.

Невообразимо приятно чувствовать на себе всё внимание — тяжёлое, проникающее, не оставляющее ни единого места на теле, которое бы не осмотрел Брюс, снова возвращаясь к его глазам.

Пузырьки поднимаются к поверхности, замирая на ней как крохотные звёзды, ловя свет свечей, расставленных по комнате и создавая ощущение маленьких светлячков, зависших где-то там, наверху. Воздух кончается неумолимо, и Кларк чувствует панику снова.

«Кем надо быть, чтобы суметь заставить бояться пришельца? — проносится у него в голове, и эта мысль отзывается лёгкой, смятённой улыбкой. — Брюсом Уэйном, уже в который раз.»

Тот не выбирает простых упражнений, кроме самого первого, в ресторане, и от этого становится ещё страшнее. Словно в темноте тот прощупывает край возможностей, будто знает, что может добраться глубже, чем с простым смертным.

«Или он делал такое со всеми прочими?» — мысль отзывается колющей болью в сердце, а горло жжёт сильнее, но Кларк остаётся недвижим, и только смотрит вверх. 

Уже не в первый раз за день ему страшно, но этот страх совсем иной, нежели при встрече с Бэтменом. Он боится облажаться, сломаться, разочаровать, и поэтому терпит, слушая как собственная кровь шумит в ушах, заполненных водой. Какая ирония — Кларк не боялся так подвести даже приёмную мать, но с Мистером Идеальным всё иначе.

Так и тянет ему соответствовать на каждом доступном уровне, и Кларк пытается, он, правда пытается, но такое чувство, что простого выходца штата кукурузных полей с любовью к ближним и добрым сердцем может оказаться недостаточно.

«Возможно, это задачка для Супермэна?» — тоскливая мысль заставляет выпустить ещё одну порцию пузырьков вверх. 

Нет, конечно нет — едва ли Кал-Элу бы было дозволено лежать в ванне Брюса Уэйна и чувствовать как тяжёлые, мозолистые руки вдавливают ладони ему в плечи, не позволяя всплыть раньше времени. Брюс не потерпел бы обмана, а всё это — фарс.

Внутренности скручиваются от боли, медленно, но верно заполняющей голову по мере того, как кислород покидает лёгкие, когда вдруг Кларк чувствует что одна ладонь смещается на грудь, а другая коротко прижимается к его щеке с нежностью и напоминанием — Брюс тут. Он никуда не делся, и не позволит утонуть в собственных мыслях так, как пока что Кларк тонет в его ванне.

Какой длинный день — встретить двух простых смертных, которые могут заставить страшиться того, что будет дальше. Такие разные, но такие похожие.

«Хотя Бэтмен едва ли бы стал утешать Кал-Эла», — признаёт Кларк, чувствуя, как становится легче, и тягостные мысли всплывают к поверхности воды лёгкими пузырьками воздуха. Его лицо проясняется, и Брюс снова держит его за плечи — уверенно и властно, не позволяя потеряться в дебрях собственного рассудка.

Где-то тут совсем близок тот момент, когда Кларк готов начать биться под водой, цепляясь сверхсильными пальцами за медные борта и пытаться выбраться, чтобы сделать полноценный вдох, отталкивая от себя по-прежнему крепко сжимающие пальцы, но мозолистые подушечки больших поглаживают его ключицы, давая понять — Брюс внимательно смотрит за ним и не даст причинить себе вреда.

Он здесь всё время, и, даже когда Кларку кажется, что пока он в своей голове, то совсем беззащитен — это не так. Этот человек стоит на страже, даже у него самого, и не собирается отпускать от себя.

Такая преданность взрывается благодарностью, и последние крохи воздуха покидают лёгкие, когда Кларк лепечет беззвучное «спасибо» смотря через переломы света и воды в льдисто-голубые глаза.

Стоит только заёрзать от невозможности сделать вдох, коснуться кончиками пальцев тыльной стороны ладони, как происходит самое неожиданное из всего, что вообще могло случиться. 

Казалось бы, нет ничего проще, чем потянуть его наружу, дать столь нужный сейчас кислород, перестав удерживать на самом дне, но нет — Брюс, по всей видимости, находит такой способ слишком простым, а потому сам ныряет, чтобы накрыть губы Кларка там, под водой, и выдохнуть ему в рот.

Сердце заходится в груди от этого момента, и становится ясно к чему вообще всё это было.

«Если ты пойдёшь ко дну, я пойду туда за тобой, и не побоюсь испачкаться», — простое послание, понятное и без всяких слов переданное с воздухом из чужих лёгких выталкивает всё дурное, пожелавшее всплыть в разуме Кларка именно сейчас, прочь

Будь он посообразительней, то догадался бы с самого начала, с момента, как увидел наполненную ванную, но Кларка накрывает осознанием только сейчас, а потому, он просто не может сдержаться, притягивая к себе Брюса под водой так, чтобы удобно было его поцеловать.

Короткое касание губ выходит отчаянно-нежным, почти детским, но в красивых глазах отражаются далёкие искры свечей, и Кларк не сразу понимает — это лишь отражение его собственных. 

Слишком красиво, слишком интимно, слишком ярко — и так мало воздуха, что Брюс всё-таки вытягивает их не без помощи Кларка, отчаянно старающегося именно сейчас контролировать свою силу, ведь та часть, что отвечает за самоконтроль удивительно плавится, стоит только Брюсу приблизиться.

— Сейчас, — шепчет тот, прижимая Кларка к себе ближе и целуя горячо, но, вместе с тем, невероятно нежно. 

Они оба немного торопятся от желания, но вот и ещё один удар по гордости Кларка — его любовнику хватает сил остановиться и чуть покачать головой:

— Не в ванной, ладно? — В руках Брюса оказывается полотенце и он промакивает мокрые волосы, просушивая их аккуратными, заботливыми движениями. — Хочу видеть тебя в своей постели.

— Так ведь увидишь, — бесхитростно отвечает Кларк, притягивая его за затылок, но Брюс не позволяет ему наклонить себя для поцелуя, когда тот откладывает мягкое полотенце. — Ну же, Брюс... Я же был хорошим мальчиком...

— Ты всегда хороший мальчик, Кларки, — с нестерпимой нежностью отзывается тот, и щёки вспыхивают от подобного признания, как мужчина позволяет себе добить его, — но я боюсь, что если мы продолжим, то меня не хватит и я возьму тебя прямо тут, а это опасно — тут скользко, жёстко и ты можешь простыть.

Приходится прикусывать язык, чтобы не ляпнуть о том, что пришельцы не болеют, и Кларк нехотя, с невероятным трудом всё-таки отстраняется от Брюса, но не перестаёт держать его за руку, особенно когда тот рывком помогает ему подняться в ванне.

— Сейчас, — Брюс тихо говорит, растирая влажную кожу Кларка полотенцем, и в этом простом жесте столько заботы, что Кларк, наконец, решается спросить:

— А ты?

— А я закаляюсь, — насмешничает Брюс, заставляя представлять себе ежевечерние или ежеутренние обливания ледяной водой, призванные укрепить его иммунную систему.

Фантазия ярко рисует как от холода наливаются соски, напрягается пресс, поджимается член и мошонка...

Звук сглатываемой слюны получается громче ожидаемого, и заинтересованность Брюса сейчас совсем не помогает, особенно, когда полотенце проходит по его. Кларка, груди и он чувствует горячий рот на собственном затвердевшем от возбуждения соске.

— Ох, дьявол! — шепчет Кларк, зарываясь одной рукой в непослушные, красиво вьющиеся от влаги волосы и не сводя глаз с других. На дне разгораются искры не дорисованные очередной одинокой фантазией, а самые, что ни на есть, настоящие — отражение свечей теперь куда ярче, а насмешливый взгляд не делает ситуацию лучше.

Особенно, когда прохладная ладонь оказывается на горячем и стоящем члене.

— Пожалуйста, Брюс, — едва различимая просьба разрезает воздух за мгновение до того, как на соске смыкаются зубы, не причиняя боль, но так сладко сдавливая, что ноги Кларка перестают выполнять свою самую прямую функцию.

Колени подламываются, но упасть ему не дают сильные руки Брюса — тот, как и обещал, держит его, стоит только начать падать, и отрывается лишь для того, чтобы помочь выбраться из ванны. Кларку приятно до невыносимости чувствовать, что его не оставляют ни на миг, когда он морально в столь уязвимом состоянии — телу, которому нельзя причинить сколько-нибудь значимый ущерб дают такую заботу, что внутри всё плавится от желания продлить это как можно дольше.

— Сюда, — тихий голос заставляет Кларка вскрикнуть едва слышно — сейчас он ощущается так же, как, к примеру, хороший шлепок по заднице. — Тише, Кларки...

Брюс успокаивает его, похоже, даже не подозревая, что от интимно-нежного голоса становится только хуже. Настолько, что сейчас попроси он — и в его руках оказалась бы вся сила пришельца. Буквально до последней косточки в теле — Кларк просто не в состоянии бороться сейчас с собой, и осознание того, что даже когда он таков, то от него ничего не потребует, а, напротив, окружат теплом и нежностью, заставляет рассудок теряться в неге.

— Не бойся, — нежный голос Брюса раздаётся над ухом, дыхание обжигает, но Кларка не хватает даже на то, чтобы заметить, что он и не думал бояться. 

Конечно, это понятно и так — всё его тело больше похоже на податливое тесто, из которого можно слепить вообще всё что душе угодно. До постели они не доходят — Кларк спотыкается на ковре у камина и падает, роняя за собой Брюса нарочно, хотя тот старается их удержать. Наверное, ему бы даже это удалось, если Кларк не жульничал.

— Давай тут, — просьба звучит едва различимо, но в том, что она будет услышана сомневаться не приходится, — шкура, камин — что может быть лучше этого?

— Ничего, — соглашается Брюс, сбрасывая, наконец, свой промокший халат и извлекает из его кармана тюбик смазки и презерватив. — Ничего, кроме тебя.

Смешок вырывается у Кларка сам собой — он не обидный, просто так странно видеть, что Брюс Уэйн, человек, которого в высшем обществе привыкли считать весьма недальновидным и разбалованным, озаботился о том, что страсть их может накрыть где угодно настолько заранее.

Даже сейчас он не торопится, хотя, признаться, Кларку бы очень этого хотелось.

— Пожалуйста? — бормочет он, поднимая брови и без лишней пошлости раздвигает ноги пригласительно, развалившись на шкуре с максимальным удобством.

— Потерпи, — хмыкает Брюс, возвращая смешок — такой же ласковый, не задевающий чувств. — Не жарко?

Левую сторону приятно пригревает огонь из камина, но не обжигающе, так что Кларк мотает головой, нарочито-медленно скользя ладонями по своей груди под внимательно изучающем его взглядом Брюса.

«Ты, кажется, хотел приласкать мои соски?», — Кларка так и подмывает спросить, но вместо этого он сам сжимает тугие комочки плоти в пальцах и отзывается на это действо стоном.

— Как ты красив, Адонис, — шепчет нежно Брюс, опускаясь рядом и не мешая ласкать себя, подушечками двигается неторопливо по животу.

— Ты лучше, — качает он головой, глядя с восторгом в глаза цвета льда, припорошенного снега, и теряя себя в тих безвозвратно, как если бы лёд под ним разрушился, и он оказался в кромешной тьме, не в состоянии найти место разлома.

Тело мужчины напротив испещрено самыми разнообразными шрамами, видимо, с тех пор, как тот на какое-то время покинул Готэм, прежде, чем вернуться и снова занять своё место во главе корпорации «Уэйн Энтерпрайзес». Наверное, стоило бы пошутить про то, что украшает мужчину, но если бы все эти полоски бледной сросшейся кожи добавляли бы Брюсу хотя бы по одному баллу красоты, то весь мир сошёл бы с ума.

«А так — только я», — довольно думает Кларк, отрываясь от пустой игры, которой он надеется подогнать Брюса, и, приподнявшись на локтях, прижимается губами к накачанному животу, в отчаянной надежде получить больше — всё, в чём отказывали не нарочно.

— Субъективно, — самую малость насмешничает Брюс и замирает, стоит Кларку поцеловать его, однако, уже несколько секунд спустя, переводит дыхание и просит тихо, проникновенно, даже уязвимо. — Кларки, только не надо манипуляций, ладно? Не в постели. Если ты чего-то хочешь — просто попроси. Хочешь приласкать — сколько угодно, но я хочу быть уверен, что это действительно идёт от твоего желания сделать это, а не потому, что ты хочешь чего-то другого.

«Кто-то делал эту дрянь в постели?» — язык приходится прикусить в самом буквально смысле, потому что тревога, которая оказывает Кларка не связана с тем, что Брюс может подумать о нём плохо — тон, с которым были сказаны слова не дает их понять превратно. 

Вот только напоминать о других любовниках в постели это отвратительно, так что единственное, что сейчас может сделать Кларк — успокоить Брюса, пускай тот и не выглядит так, словно нуждается в поддержке.

— Тебя, — мгновенно отзывается он на эти слова, поднимаясь ещё выше, чтобы оказаться лицом к лицу и заглянуть в льдисто-голубые глаза. — Я хочу тебя. Прямо сейчас. Во мне. Пожалуйста, Брюс.

— В тебе? — вопрос звучит так, что дрожь пробирает до самых кончиков пальцев — одним этим голосом Кларка можно выебать до потери сознания, и они оба знают как он слаб перед ним. — Хорошо. Только прежде ты позволишь мне растянуть тебя так, как я хочу, и ни разу не попытаешься вмешаться иначе, кроме как своим голосом, да, Кларки?

Снова это обольстительное обращение, что звучит как очередной хозяйский шлепок и тело вздрагивает под чужими пальцами, выдавая реакцию на него — уверенную и беспощадную.

— Да... — он стонет, приоткрыв рот и закрыв глаза, чтобы получить осторожное касание губ о его.

Слишком невинное, слишком нежное, так что Кларк позволяет себе исправить — он дразнит языком чужие губы, тянется к ним, податливо распахивая рот и сходит с ума чувствуя, как властная ладонь устраивается у него на затылке, привлекая к себе ближе, теснее.

«Не попытаешься вмешаться» — значит ли это, что Брюса нельзя трогать? Или что нельзя трогать себя? Кларк уточняет дрожащим голосом, в упоительно трахающий его языком рот:

— Касаться... можно? 

— Не сегодня, Кларки, — шёпот заставляет разразиться протестующим стоном, особенно, когда руки Брюса утверждаются на его собственных ладонях и прижимают их к шкуре. — Разве что её.

— Чёрт, Брюс! — звенящие интонации сдержать не удаётся, но окончательно впасть в отчаяние ему не позволяют — страстные поцелуй снова увлекает за собой, а жадные ладони изучают его тело так, что возбуждение накрывает с головой. 

Прежде, Кларк и не думал, что может хотеть так сильно. Даже тогда, у него в квартире...

«Чёрт, а окажись там смазка, ты бы трахал уже меня, или предпочёл бы так же нежничать?» — желание выкрикнуть в отчаяньи это возрастает с каждой секундой, стоит только Брюсу сместить ладонь на его колом стоящий член, а губами проскользить по чувствительной шее и прикусить.

— Ну же! — шепчет заполошно Кларк, толкается в руку, и та исчезает, вырывая из него крики протеста.

Он даже не понимает, что прогибается всем телом следом за пальцами, пытаясь получить чуть больше прикосновений, чуть больше ласк, потому что голова кружится от нового поцелуя — страстного, жёсткого, подавляющего волю.

«Я ведь и так твой, перестань нежничать», — Кларки хочется закричать во всю мощь своей лужёной глотки, чтоб стёкла во всём доме вылетели, а вместо этого он хватает воздух, мечется и хнычет, словно маленький, пока не чувствует, как Брюс накрывает его собой, успокаивая.

— Терпение, Кларки, — нежно мурлычет тот, облизываясь, и эти интонации не облегчают сейчас жизнь ни на миг, — мне бы не хотелось объяснять причину появления синяков на лице, так что придержи коней, ладно?

Желание спросить при чём тут лицо и синяки зашкаливает, но едва Брюс устраивается между ног, как становится ясно.

«Тут бы челюсть не сломать», — самая здравая мысль рождается в тот момент, когда невероятно горячий, влажный язык толкается прямо в кольцо сжатых мышц, прошибая таким желанием, что Кларк совсем близок к тому, чтобы закончить всё сейчас.

— Я вот-вот... — быстро шепчет он, стоит языку протиснуться внутрь, и получает одобрительный кивок, дающий разрешение на всё, чего только захочется.

Руки, снизу поддерживающие бедра, а сверху ладони оглаживающие кожу не позволяют так сильно двигаться, да и вообще служат напоминанием о необходимости сдерживать сумасшедшую силу сверхчеловека. 

Вот только как, если внутри так хорошо, так беспощадно сладко, что Кларк сжимается от ощущения губ, прикасающихся к чувствительному анусу в осторожном, почти что трепетном поцелуе, а кончики пальцев, едва дотянувшись, барабанят по головке в каком-то причудливом ритме, каждый раз задевая чувствительную щелочку уретры?

— Чёрт! — выкрик разрезает воздух, стоит только первой волне дрожи пробрать тело, сжать каждую мышцу и обострить каждый нерв. Ладонь Брюса накрывает головку в тот самый момент, когда сперма выплёскивается, но он дразняще потирает уздечку, и крик меняется скулежом, в котором лишь одно слово, — Брюс-Брюс-Брюс-Брюс...

Новая волна дрожи должна быть чуть слабее, но нет — любовник не позволяет градусу спасть, умело контролируя сколько сладкой боли отмерить, чтобы продлить чужой оргазм. Кромка зубов едва ощутимо царапает кольцо мышц, а язык по-прежнему давит на чувствительные близкие нервные окончания, сводя его, к чертям, с ума. 

— Прошу, хватит! — Кларк вскидывается, растеряв все слова разом. Наверное, в такой момент стоит предупредить о том, что они слишком близко подошли к его черте, но Брюс, похоже, и сам это понимает, прекращая дразнить головку.

Мир меркнет совсем ненадолго — язык внутри меняется пальцами, а рот накрывает опустившийся член, заставляя его снова отзываться на прикосновения. Тюбик смазки забавно хрюкает где-то на краю сознания, и то, что внутрь ввинчиваются два пальца ускользает от здравого рассудка Кларка, до тех пор, пока его головку не сдавливают так, что резкое, бритвенно-острое удовольствие вырывает из лёгкой патины неги.

— Брюс... — совсем слабым голосом шепчет Кларк, напоминая молчаливо — сверхлюди не устают. Только вот сейчас он и без криптонита чувствует себя самым обычным человеком. И кто бы мог подумать, что главный благодетель Готэма будет действовать на него так же? И, что самое важное, как он будет чувствовать себя с криптонитом, в таком случае?

Тело оправляется от оргазма быстрее человеческого, и Кларк чувствует — у него снова стоит достаточно крепко для того, чтобы кончить, и, похоже, Брюс именно на это и рассчитывает. По крайней мере только Кларк чуть приподнимается на локтях и встречается с полным страсти взглядом серо-голубых глаз, как его пожирает желание.

Тёмное, жгучее, не подвластное вообще никакому контролю.

— Дай уже мне, — умоляюще бормочет он, инстинктивно толкаясь в слишком упоительно отсасывающий ему рот. — Я... не могу больше, Брюс... Я свихнусь.

— Уверен? — хриплый голос вынуждает царапать шкуру, сминая жёсткую шерсть в пальцах, и Кларк кивает быстро-быстро, понимая — ему просто не выжить, он действительно сойдёт с ума, если, наконец, не получит того, что так хочет.

— Быстрее, прошу, — слабо бормочет он, стоит Брюсу накрыть его своим телом, придавливая уверенно, и вжать головку в растянутый, смазанный анус.

— Подожди, презерватив, — тот удерживает Кларка за бедро, не позволяя толкнуться уже, насадиться, почувствовать внутри, и удержать протестующее шипение не удаётся. Он качает головой быстро-быстро, старательно подбирая слова, ускользающие от верно превращающегося в желе разума.

— Я тебе справку принесу, — с трудом удаётся соединить слова в предложение, когда раздаётся знакомый шелест разрываемой фольги.

— Я знаю что ты чист, глупый, — хмыкает Брюс, — просто не хочу, чтобы после ты куда-то уходил. Я люблю долгие объятия после секса, а не дожидаться любовника в пустой постели.

Об этом Кларк даже не подумал, но в этих словах совершенно точно есть логика, так же как и обещание заботы после, так что приходится дождаться момента, когда латекс растянется по тяжёлой, горячей плоти, и головка прижмётся к анусу, проникая медленно, аккуратно.

— Позволь касаться, — голос звучит средне между отчаянием и требованием, и Брюс усмехается, кивая в знак согласия и шепчет нежно:

— Сколько хочешь.

Это позволение, конечно, было зря, ведь руки Кларка обвиваются вокруг его шеи, не позволяя отодвинуться ни на дюйм, а ноги мгновенно обхватывают бёдра, проталкивая в себя крупный член на всю длину.

— Чёрт! — скулит Кларк, чувствуя, как его распирает изнутри слишком быстро, слишком сильно, но так хорошо, что других слов не подобрать, кроме невнятного скулежа.

— Блять, Кларк, — попытка Брюса отстраниться и проверить состояние получается весьма неудачной, поскольку отпускать его никто не собирается, а толкающийся от попыток избавиться от крепкой хватки Кларка член внутри вжимается в разные стенки, растягивая его ещё сильнее.

— Да, чёрт побери, да, — хнычет Кларк, давая себе время привыкнуть и успокаивая этим встревожившегося любовника, наконец, возвращая самоконтроль и немного опасаясь — не переборщил ли этим.

— Я думал, тебе больно, — признаётся Брюс, стараясь не делать слишком хаотичных движений внутри, и обнимает Кларка, выдохнувшего от облегчения, в ответ.

«Нельзя поддаваться порыву», — самокритика не срабатывают, ведь что значит «нельзя», когда его целенаправленно лишают самоконтроля, силы воли и здравого смысла, совсем нет сил, помнить о том, что они с обычным человеком в несколько разных категориях, и постель это ничуть не уравнивает. 

— Будет, если ты не начнёшь двигаться, — бормочет невнятно Кларк и, потянувшись, шепчет касаясь ушной раковины, — ты крупнее моих игрушек... Как я и хотел...

— Манипулируешь? — хмыкает Брюс, но его сжавшиеся на миг пальцы на бёдрах выдают заинтересованность. Кларк качает головой, даже немного хмурясь, но по мягкой улыбке понимает — его дразнят, хотя Брюсу наверняка интересно узнать чуточку больше об этом.

— Я столько дрочил думая о том, как ты трахнешь меня, — искренность даётся так легко и непринуждённо, что Кларк добавляет, — как растянешь своим потрясающим членом и оттрахаешь до потери памяти жестко, сильно, уверенно... Пожалуйста?

— А если я хочу медленно и печально? — насмешливо спрашивает он, и улыбается на звук протестующего стона. — Если хочу свести тебя этим с ума?

— Ты уже свёл, Брюс, — едва слышно лепечет Кларк, заглядывая ему в глаза и касаясь осторожно кончиками ногтей щеки и сжался внутри. — Уже давно... Прошу...

— Не могу тебе отказать, — интимное-тихое признание сопровождается первым толчком. Медленным, аккуратным, на пробу, но Кларк уже готов.

Он встречает его на полпути, и от этого такой темп остаётся, но движения выходят жёсткими, глубокими, проникающими ровно так, как хочется им обоим — неторопливо, но беспощадно. Губы Брюса накрывают рот Кларка, а руки сдавливают ягодицы вокруг члена так, что им обоим становится слишком хорошо. 

Стоило бы подумать о том, чтобы не выдать себя в процессе, и Кларк бы обязательно это сделал, если бы вообще мог формулировать хоть какие-то внятные мысли помимо: «быстрее», «глубже» и «хочу». 

Вот только сейчас он не может ничего, кроме как сходить с ума слыша тихие постанывания Брюса. 

Нужно сжать его внутри сильнее, так, чтобы не оставить ни малейшего шанса скрыть эти волшебные и потрясающие звуки.

— Дашь тебя оседлать? — едва слышно спрашивает Кларк, и не получает ответа — их просто переворачивают вместе, вдвоём, позволяя делать вообще всё, что заблагорассудится, и Кларк не собирается стесняться.

Стыд накроет его потом, позже, когда похоть перестанет затмевать разум, и, наконец, позволит думать как полноценный человек. Сейчас же всё, чего он хочет — немного больше стонов, вскриков и мягкого голоса, выдыхающего с убивающей нежностью:

— Кларки... — пальцы Брюса скользят по шее, касаются ключиц, сосков, пока Кларк изучает его тело подушечками.

Не то, чтобы он собирался устраивать представление, но стоны становятся чувственней, ярче, хотя едва ли набирают в громкости. То, как Брюс смотрит — снизу вверх, чуть приоткрыв рот, и, напротив, полуприкрыв глаза, выглядит так, что с него можно писать картины и выставлять их в Лувре. Вот только Кларк не собирается делить такое зрелище ещё хоть с кем-то, и утверждает своё право быть единственным снова и снова опускаясь на горячий, толстый член, синхронно двигаясь с Брюсом.

— Иди ко мне, — шепчет он, и тянется, накрывает затылок ладонью, не принуждая склониться, но Кларк ныряет к нему, прижимаясь грудью к груди и целуя медленно, нежно, ласково.

Несмотря на то, что фрикции набирают темп, а в поцелуях то и дело появляются укусы, нельзя подобрать иного слова, кроме «нежности» ко всему происходящему, ведь ладони Кларка, обосновавшиеся на плечах с трепетом поглаживают испещрённую шрамами кожу, а большие пальцы Брюса ласково дразнят чувствительные местечки под ягодицами, несмотря на то, что руки сжимают их вместе, заставляя прочувствовать каждое движение.

Второй оргазм пробирает Кларка до самых внутренностей, и он вымученно стонет имя любовника, словно это может спасти его, летящего в бездну от крошащего кости падения.

— Я здесь, — удаётся с трудом различить выстонное в ответ, и только безупречная память сохраняет прекрасный перекат стона, в котором фигурирует его, Кларка, имя.

До сознания произошедшее доходит не сразу, как и то, что правая стороны слишком близко к камину и её припекает — это включается чуть позже, после того, как находятся силы разлепить прикрытые глаза и приподнять голову.

— Как ты? — мягко спрашивает уже оправившийся от оргазма Брюс, неторопливо двигаясь кончиками пальцев по коже на спине, касаясь лопаток, потирая вычступающий на шее позвонок.

— Идеально, — признаётся Кларк, снова устраивая голову на чужом плече. 

Внутри он по-прежнему заполнен, и менять это не хочется, но Брюс всё-же выскальзывает, стаскивая презерватив и ловко завязав тот узлом, бросает прямо в камин. Неприятный запах латекса перебивает острый и пряный пот Брюса, а настойчивое шипение спермы на углях — медленный и прерывистый выдох.

— Что тебе понравилось сегодня в упражнении? — мягкий вопрос звучит как раз тогда, когда Кларк уже готов несколько раз прокрутить в воспоминаниях то, что слышал на самом краю оргазма.

— Поцелуй, — легко отвечает Кларк, и замечает спокойную, но красивую улыбку совершенно довольного жизнью человека и в груди теплеет. — А тебе?

— Ты не боялся до самого конца, — признаётся Брюс, добавляя, — я думал, испугаешься — я ведь и так держал слишком долго.

— Я верю тебе, — едва различимо бормочет Кларк, но то, как сжимаются объятия не даёт усомниться — его слышали чётко и ясно.

— Я тоже верю тебе, Кларк, — нежное признание, выдохнутое прямо на ухо заставляет сердце трепетать.

Сон одолевает медленно, но верно, и нельзя не согласиться с тем, что Брюс сказал ещё когда надевал презерватив — как всё-таки хорошо, что после не надо никуда бежать и ничего делать. В горячих и надежных руках он впервые засыпает так крепко, что даже сны Кларку не снятся.


	13. Если бы я только мог сказать тебе

Открыть глаза и обнаружить себя в крепких горячих объятиях — что может быть приятнее? Кларку слишком тяжело найти то, что хотя бы немного может сравниться, пускай даже стоит только отойти ото сна и разум становится кристально чист и ясен. Даже не поднимая век, он может вспомнить что произошло после того, как они уснули на шкуре возле камина — его перенесли, потому что под пальцами чётко ощущается не жёсткая шерсть, а мягкая ткань простыни, но как это случилось память не сохранила.

Но это вообще не имеет никакого значения, потому что руки, скрещённые на груди куда интереснее, чем вопросы о том, когда именно его вырубило и как Брюс нёс его до кровати — на плече, руках или просто волок за собой.

От последней мысли Кларк беззвучно хихикает, понимая, насколько такой вариант нереален, но воображение всё-равно очень живо рисует ему эту картину, заставляя веселье пузырится у него в голове, добавляя тепла в сегодняшнее утро и крепкие объятия. 

Одна из ладоней Брюса покоится на груди, прямо над сердцем, и Кларк рассматривает её очень внимательно. Коротко подстриженные ногти приятной формы, широкие, внушающие доверие к человеку, держащему в них, ладони, длинные, соизмеримо с ростом самого Брюса, фаланги с аккуратными пережимами в суставах. Мелкие шрамы на пальцах почти рассосались, чуть крупнее, на предплечьях, едва заметны, хотя некоторые выглядят довольно свежими или просто слишком яркими, так и не утратившими полученный при заживлении розовый оттенок.

«Что же ты такое делаешь этими руками?» — всё, о чём может думать Кларк, и его тревожнее альтер-эго весьма недовольно тем, что у него нет чёткого и внятного ответа на этот вопрос.

Нет даже никакой уверенности в том, что спроси он прямо, то получит ответ, по которому можно будет судить лжёт человек перед ним или нет, считывая его пуль. Вот только их отношения — чем бы они ни были — строятся на доверии, и Кларк знает, что если Брюс всё-таки что-то скажет в ответ на его любопытство, то это будет правда, хотя он и уверен, что тот предпочтёт соскользнуть с темы, не распространяясь особо.

«Твоё доверие началось с контракта», — напоминает ему та часть, в которой обитает помнящий всё пришелец, и Кларк вынужден согласиться с этим жестким напоминанием.

Этого нельзя отрицать, но, прежде, чем они заключили контракт они и не знали друг друга вовсе. Впрочем, он и сейчас не до конца уверен в том может ли он сказать, что знает Брюса Уэйна хоть немного, кроме того, что успел приметить за время, что они провели вместе.

Предпочитает ли тот чай или кофе, что ест на завтрак, во сколько ложится, как любит встречать Рождество, каким ребёнком был в детстве и многое, многое другое, чего не найдёшь в обычных интервью, хотя личность главы Уэйн Энтерпрайзес обсосали со всех сторон и не раз.

Ответы праздного лентяя, которым Брюс стремится выглядеть на публике не имеют ничего общего с реальностью, полагает Кларк, заключая это из того, насколько сильно разниться личность «Брюси» с тем, кто сейчас прижимает его к своей груди. Они призваны лишь для того, чтобы убедить окружающих в том, что перед ними беспечный мот, которому досталось слишком много власти в этом городе, и который только чудом не пустил свою компанию ко дну.

О том, что в реальности над бумагами и отчётами Брюс Уэйн может провести всю ночь едва ли знает много людей, и то, что сам Кларк входит в их число добавляет этому раннему утру уюта, заставляя раздумывать — знают ли те, кто задают вопросы Брюси о том, что тот предпочитает быть большой ложкой.

«Или о том, что он спит приоткрыв рот и утроив ногу между чужих», — с нежностью думает Кларк, чуть обернувшись. Его движения осторожные, аккуратно выверенные, чтобы не разбудить человека, с которым он делит постель, и от этого немного неловкие, но цель удаётся достигнуть и длинные ресницы Брюса только чуть трепещут от движения на миг, и снова замирают.

Пальцы немного затекли, но Кларку всё равно приятно заметить, что любовник счёл правильным переплести их, не отпуская его руки даже во сне. От таких мелочей сердце в груди замирает, нещадно пропуская удар, обдавая щёки всепоглощающим жаром, а желание стать ближе к этому спокойному, расслабленному человеку медленно, но неотвратимо сводит с ума.

«Вы птицы разного полёта», — напоминает ему Кал-Эл, и Кларк прекрасно это осознаёт, хотя едва ли его альтер-эго пытается донести именно то, как обычный канзасский парень видит эту ситуацию.

Нет, конечно же другая, сильная, уверенная в себе часть не собирается тыкать его носом в том, что Кларк простой журналист и ничего не может против бизнесмена, держащего почти всю власть в Готэм-сити. Скорее уж то, что он, Кал-Эл, в состоянии спалить этот город за считанные секунды, а простой человек Брюс Уэйн совершенно ничего не сможет с этим поделать. 

Ему попросту будет нечего противопоставить невероятной силе сверхчеловека.

«А Бэтмен бы смог», — внезапная мысль обжигает стыдом.

Как вообще он вчера посмел их сравнивать? Как же ему не отвратительно за себя — думать в такой интимный момент, когда от него требовалось тотальное доверие, о Летучей Мыши, что отчитывал за халатность? Как Кларк вообще посмел находить любопытным этого сомнительного героя и его методы в компании Брюса?

«Ты даже сейчас их сравниваешь», — равнодушное напоминание плескает обжигающей краской в лицо, заставляя то полыхать от презрения к себе.

Нет, нет, так быть не должно. В руках Брюса стоит думать только о нём, не отвлекаться на постороннее, а просто наслаждаться тем, что он может почувствовать тепло мерно вздымающейся груди, или то, как колено меж его ног приходит в движение, едва Брюс притирается к нему ближе. Нос соскальзывает по шее, дыхание обжигает плечо, когда главный готэмский красавчик прижимается к нему теснее — вот это и должно занимать все его мысли под завязку, когда они вместе, и не оставлять ни одной мысли Бэтмену.

Только тепло, смыкающиеся руки или даже медленно наливающийся тяжестью член, устроившийся прямо между его ягодиц...

От последнего ощущения становится ещё хуже — стыд никуда не исчезает, но настойчиво меняет направление. Слишком сложно уловить ту грань, за которой Кларк ощущает собственное возбуждение — пришло ли оно от чёткой мысли о том, что Бэтмен может оказаться достойным противником, или же после того, как он понял — Брюс обнимал его всю ночь, застыв в этой интимной позе, и даже сейчас, во сне находя Кларка настолько возбуждающим?

«Ох, чёрт», — вот, пожалуй, и всё, на что способна более-менее рассудительная часть мозга, которая не отключается полностью от собственнически захватывающих чувств.

Да, конечно, они говорили о том, что Кларк здесь ради приказов и подчинения, ради безграничного доверия, ради чувства собственной безопасности, но то, насколько быстро всё это стало интимным сбивает с толку. 

И свои реакции — тоже.

Словно одного только контракта Брюсу Уэйну недостаточно — он не привык довольствоваться полумерами во всём, и с Кларком, в том числе. Похоже, тот нужен ему весь, хотя никто и никогда не поднимал об этом вопроса, формально оставаясь в рамках условий, прописанных на листе бумаги.

«Захоти он завтра расстаться, и ты будешь раздавлен», — замечает Кал-Эл, и, конечно, Кларк прекрасно осознаёт, что это правда. Ему совершенно нечего противопоставить ей, кроме оголённых нервов, которые ещё ни разу не пережала испещрённая шрамами рука, хотя у Брюса была возможность сделать это хотя бы прошлым вечером.

«Он не причинит мне боли», — парирует Кларк в ответ собственным мыслям, понимая, что если сейчас он не найдёт достаточно аргументов, то ему просто придётся уйти, порвать все контакты и заречься ездить в Готэм-сити. 

Да, он — романтик, настолько, что, пожалуй, такой романтизм назвали бы нежизнеспособным на этой планете, да вот незадача — Кларк Кент совсем не отсюда и может позволить себе довериться самому обычному человеку, протянуть ему своё сердце, и не боятся, что оно будет раздавлено не из-за того, что они у криптонцев прочнее камня.

Нет, просто сколько между ними было этих ситуаций и ещё ни разу Кларк не жалел, что вверил всего себя в надёжные руки, сжимающие его уверенно в объятиях.

И Брюс уже не раз ловил его, когда Кларк падал.

«Ты не можешь проецировать эти дурацкие упражнения на реальную жизнь», — отказывается принимать текущее положение Кал-Эл, но Кларк только улыбается, ведь он — может. 

Вообще в подобной ситуации, пожалуй, это единственное, что он по-настоящему может, кроме того, что помнить — происходящее было прихотью готэмского миллиардера и остаётся ею, а едва ему надоест, всё будет кончено.

Да, Кларк Кент переживёт эту личную трагедию молча, а Кал-Эл наделает десяток новых кратеров на поверхности луны, просто не в силах с ней справиться, но, в конечном счёте никто не сможет по-настоящему пострадать, ведь под ударом окажется именно он, а не так, как это было в их упражнении с луком.

Мужчина за спиной возится, прижимает его к своей груди крепче, и коротко, не просыпаясь, касается основания шеи губами, выдыхая ласковое «Кларки».

Все дурные мысли тонут в оглушительной, сбивающей с ног нежности. Как же так — одного единственного жеста достаточно, чтобы дерьмо, с которым Кларк пытается справиться всё время с тех пор, как проснулся, безжалостно уничтожает всего одно чёртово слово и прикосновение? Почему оно оказывается сильнее самовнушения, прочнее аргументов, разрушительнее убеждённости Супермена в том, что Брюс Уэйн — последний человек, к которому стоит так привязываться?

Хотя, это не имеет никакого значения, потому что вторая волна возбуждения куда сильнее предыдущей, и даже самая здравомыслящая часть его рассудка уступает вспыхнувшему внутри желанию. Брюс спит слишком сладко, чтобы будить его ради этого, и Кларк позволяет себе крохотную шалость.

«Ладно, совсем капельку», — нужно всего лишь скользнуть ладонью по наливающемуся члену, приласкать себя, давая утонуть в наслаждении терпким и пряным мускусным запахом, мешающимся со слабыми оттенками почти распавшегося на составляющие шлейфом одеколона.

Подразнить себя, сжать покрепче, пытаясь не делать резких рывков, чтобы не толкнуть прикорнувшего Брюса, не разбудить мужчину, который явно недосыпает из-за своей работы, позволяя себе нормальный сон только вот так — расслабившись и пригревшись под чьим-нибудь боком или прижимаясь к спине.

Мысль о том, что с ним может быть кто-то ещё острой иглой впивается в сердце, колет, режет заточенными краями ревности, но Кларк с лёгкостью скручивает это чувство. 

Не потому, что они друг другу решительно ничего не обещали и совершенно ничего не должны — нет, конечно. С обжигающим чувством собственничества удаётся справиться просто из-за того, что он и правда верит Брюсу. Да, тот никогда не говорил, что Кларк будет единственным в его постели, но и не упоминал всех прочих, да и ведёт он себя не так, как обычно это делают люди, связанные исключительно каким-нибудь контрактом.

С таким теплом и нежностью произнесённое «Кларки», не входящее ни в одни регламентированные отношения, смертельное оружие против любой дурной мысли, как и притирающийся к ягодицам налившийся кровью член. Лицо пылает, но сделать с этим совсем ничего нельзя — в памяти слишком остры воспоминания о прошлом вечере и о том, какие потрясающие звуки издавал Брюс, когда ему стало невыносимо хорошо.

«Хочу ещё», — словно маленький ребёнок заявляет Кларк сам себе, и наконец удаётся выскользнуть из рук, выпутаться, с неохотой оставляя горячего мужчину, просто за тем, чтобы проверить — сможет ли он добиться тех же стонов сейчас, пока тот так сладко спит. 

Широкая кровать оставляет пространство для перемещений, но её длины всё-равно не хватает. Кларк припоминает то, что вчера творил с ним Брюс, и устраивается между его ног, но не свешивается с края, располагаясь ровно противоположно тому, как устраивался до этого. Он лежит эмбрионом, удобным для взаимных ласк, просто потому, что слишком разнежен и ленив, чтобы сползать на колени, хотя так, пожалуй, было бы удобнее.

Это, наверное, не совсем привычно, но то, как Кларк глохнет в пульсации собственной крови в ушах, стоит только устроить голову на одном бедре Брюса, поднырнув под другое, внезапно, помогает сосредоточиться куда больше на собственных ощущениях.

Конечно, такого ограничения недостаточно для его сверхслуха, но, если в конце концов, закончить серёжку, то можно будет предложить нечто подобное в качестве пробы, испытания. А пока — так, слыша не только стук собственного сердца, но и чужого. Сдвоенные барабаны в ушах, помогающие определиться с ритмом, в котором стоит провести кончиком языка по головке, слизывая выступившую капельку смазки и поддразнить крайнюю плоть, аккуратно сдвигая ту пальцами.

Слабый выдох сопровождает крупная дрожь, и пульс учащается, стоит только провести языком ещё несколько раз и втянуть головку в рот, прикрывая глаза и катая терпкий вкус на кончике. От прикосновения к собственному стояку Кларк дёргается — до него не сразу доходит, что Брюс проснулся, и хочет отблагодарить за удовольствие, но сонный голос доносящийся до слуха заставляет осознать:

— Вот это пробудка... — в интонациях много нежности, и Кларк тает, плавится в ней, пускай даже из-за сжимающий уши бёдер слышно ему голос Брюса не особо чётко.

Зато чужой пульс он слышит хорошо, и этот барабанный перестук ведёт, вместе с ладонью, подстраивающейся под его ритм и ласкающей собственный стояк.

То, как Брюс подгребает бёдра к себе ближе заставляет Кларка на миг замереть, а уже в следующий глухо и вибрирующе простонать. Тот не стесняется упереть колени себе в плечи, как будто кто-то в такой ситуации может захотеть отстранится, а умелый язык и горячий рот плотно обхватывают член, вынуждая Кларка самого таять от этого сумасшедшего жара.

Хорошо, хорошо, как же ему невыносимо хорошо — всё это он передаёт руками, уверенно скользящими по стволу и массирующими мошонку, губами, сжимающими плоть сильнее, плотнее, каждый раз, когда Кларк вбирает его в рот, языком, беззастенчиво давящим на дырочку уретры так, что Брюс издаёт новую порцию восхитительных звуков, остающихся в коллекции памяти Кларка как самые возбуждающие на свете.

Пальцы надавливают на сжатый вход, и воспоминание о том, как там вчера было хорошо убивают Кларка вернее, чем криптонитовая пуля, но он рад такой мучительной смерти. Всё тело потряхивает и он старается не сжиматься слишком сильно, напротив, вместо того, чтобы сжать бёдра крепче он убирает ногу с плеча Брюса, давая тому возможность спастись, если он не сможет контролировать себя.

Вот только его любовник возвращает её обратно, не понимая насколько Кларк сильнее. Наверное, если бы он знал, что стоит тому сдавить ноги, и его череп превратится в кашу, то не стал бы этого делать, опасаясь за свою безопасность во время оргазма.

Хотя, тот, каким Брюс предстаёт перед ним в их сессионное время, не испугался бы даже если был в курсе подобной опасности.

— Брюс, нет, — выдыхает Кларк, отстраняясь, но тот удерживает его бёдра руками, и это восхищает.

Да, Брюс силён. По-человечески, конечно, и их нельзя сравнивать как существ одного вида, но и всё-таки — ему хватает сил, чтобы удержать бёдра Кларка на месте, а значит, и сил показать то, что он в опасности тоже, наверное, будет достаточно.

По крайней мере именно этим Кларк утешает себя, стараясь как можно меньше толкаться в гостеприимно принимающий рот, одаривая Брюса той же лаской в ответ.

Оргазм скручивает мышцы незаметно, но Кларк помнит — нужно удержаться, нельзя себя отпустить, не сейчас, ведь поза слишком опасна для его любовника. Он ещё пытается бороться, когда головка проскальзывает до самого горла, вырывая из него задушенный и умоляющий выкрик «Брюс!», стоит только этому произойти.

Ладонь скользит по члену быстрее, и всё, о чём теперь может думать Кларк — нельзя вибрировать. Нужно замедлиться, убрать руку и просто закончить ртом, но он не успевает. Его имя, выдохнутое с коротким надрывом и сумасшедший стук крови в ушах оповещает о том, что уже слишком поздно.

Концентрированный вкус Брюса наполняет рот, и Кларк сглатывает, зная — этот момент останется в памяти, как и ощущение последних капель на губах. Он не утирает их тыльной стороной запястья, а слизывает медленно, приподнявшись на локтях.

— Доброе утро, — ошалевши от удовольствия бормочет Кларк и получает в ответ самую восхитительную улыбку в мире. 

Пожалуй, он может понять тех героев сказок, которые за одну вот такую улыбку шли убивать разнообразных монстров, ведь когда мягкие тонкие губы складываются в лукавом изгибе, именно это желание и овладевает им.

— Доброе, — соглашается Брюс, растягиваясь лениво на кровати и закидывая руки за голову и кивая себе на грудь.

От такого приглашения просто невозможно отказаться, и Кларк устраивается прямо там, где под его ухом стучит сердце, возвращая привычный ритм, после пережитого стресса. Стоит только поднять голову, чтобы заглянуть в льдисто-голубые глаза, как его утягивают в медленный, неторопливый поцелуй.

Тот длится, кажется, самую настоящую вечность — они не отрываются друг от друга, не отлипают ни на мгновение, до тех пор, пока трель телефона Кларка не разрушает этот момент.

— Ответь, — мягко предлагает Брюс, но Кларк хмурится. Судя по мелодии звонит Лойс, и разговаривать сейчас со своей бывшей было бы странно. — Давай, а я пока сварю нам кофе.

— Сам? — в изумлении брови поднимаются неумолимо, и, видимо, смотрится это комично, потому что лукавая улыбка превращается в насмешливую, но полную нежности и тепла.

«Столько оттенков, — примечает Кларк, не в силах перестать любоваться, — сколько вообще у тебя чувств, Брюс? Смогу ли я увидеть их все?»

— Если только найду джезву, — хмыкает он, и добавляет честно, — и кофе. В последнее время меня не слишком-то хватает на то, чтобы готовить завтрак самому.

— Я вообще не думал, что ты умеешь, — искренний ответ Кларка забавляет Брюса так, что он обнажает зубы в улыбке и качает головой, выглядя настолько по-семейному, когда натягивает на себя халат, оставляя Кларка один на один с разрывающимся от трели телефоном.

Свап на принятие вызова, и раздражённый голос Лойс прорезает комнату, заставляя порадоваться тому, что Брюс ушёл:

— Кларк, ты там совсем мозги вытрахал?

— И тебе доброго утра, — мягко отвечает он, прикрывая глаза и разыскивая своё бельё, чтобы, наконец, привести себя в относительный порядок. — Как материал, как поездка?

— Я вернулась ещё позавчера, Кларк, — сердитый тон Лойс становится вполне объясним — прежде Кларк всегда встречал её в аэропорту, или, хотя бы, навещал, помогая разобрать вещи, ведь ему прекрасно известно как сильно подруга не любит этим заниматься. Настолько, что у неё есть исключительно походный чемодан, с которым можно уехать куда угодно на срок любой длительностью. Всего-то зайти домой, взять его — и в аэропорт, пропадая со всех радаров до тех пор, пока материал не будет собран в нужном ей виде.

— Прости, я был занят, — покаяние выходит неискренним — ему слишком хорошо после утреннего оргазма, чтобы по-настоящему сожалеть, что он не навестил Лойс и даже не созванивался с ней особо все эти недели, понимая, связанный контрактом едва ли он может о многом рассказать.

— У тебя там что, всё серьёзно? Вы ещё встречаетесь с Уэйном на выходных? — любопытство Лойс вполне понятно, но обсуждать такое по телефону не слишком-то хочется.

— Вроде того, — уклончиво отвечает Кларк, вспоминая сколько раз Брюс навещал его самого и не на выходных, и все те разы, когда они созванивались — тоже.

— Тогда тем более, Кларк! Да и Перри вызвал всех на срочное совещание, и тебе надо быть тут меньше чем через час — он уже наорал на меня за то, что до тебя не дозвонишься, — добавляет безжалостно Лойс как раз тогда, когда в комнату возвращается Брюс с двумя чашками кофе и тостами с аккуратно срезанными корочками, но только у одного.

— Ты можешь меня прикрыть? — неуверенно просит Кларк, глядя на слишком домашнего и уютного Брюса, и чувствуя, что отчаянно не хочет покидать его.

— Я же не всесильный бог, чтобы прикрыть кого-то когда Перри в бешенстве, — полный сопереживания вздох заставляет Кларка почувствовать себя менее паршиво, чем прежде, особенно, когда Брюс обходит его со спины и прижимается, уютно устраивая ладони на животе.

И уехать от всего этого сейчас? Просто потому что их главный редактор опять решил включить режим самодура?

— Я бы правда не хотела обламывать выходные, Кларки, но, боюсь, в таком состоянии тебе может грозить увольнение — Перри просто в бешенстве, и он, похоже, опять имел дело с адвокатами, так что ты и сам понимаешь... — она замолкает неловко, но Кларк кивает. О ненависти Перри к юридическому братству знали все и не понаслышке, так что ехать придётся, если он дорожит своей работой.

— Понимаю, — тише отзывается он, — я буду. Опоздаю, но буду — скажешь, что я в Готэме.

— Конечно, дорогуша, — то, как меняется тон Лойс в сравнении с началом их разговора сбивает с толку на пару секунд, пока он не понимает — конечно же та догадалась, что сейчас он в Готэм-сити не просто так, а потому, что он у Брюса. 

А в такую рань они, скорее всего, вместе, раз уж Кларк провёл ночь в другом городе, так что на поддержку и защиту Лойс от Перри можно рассчитывать и не сомневаться — она напомнит их главному редактору о том, что не все в подобный час уютно спят в своих постелях в законный выходной. по крайней мере обладательнице пулитцеровской премии меньше других светит опасность оказаться без издателя, когда их начальник в бешенстве.

— Работа? — понимающий вопрос Брюса сжимает сердце в груди, и Кларк кивает быстро.

— Внеплановое совещание с риском потери работы, — вздыхает он, прикрывая ладонями лицо на мгновение.

Пальцы на его животе приходят в действие и нежно поглаживают кожу внизу, заставляя млеть от наслаждения, и, вместе с тем, ощущать стойкое разочарование — у него на эти выходные были другие планы, нежели возвращаться в Метрополис.

— Знаешь, я, тогда тоже займусь делами, чтобы на следующих мы смогли восполнить сегодняшний пропуск, — мягко отзывается Брюс, и нежный поцелуй в скулу, пожалуй, самую малость помогает смириться с существующим положением дел, — если, конечно, у тебя нет других планов.

— Нет, так, наверное... Так будет лучше. — Кларк замирает, решая, и, наконец, поворачивается в кольце рук, заглядывает в искрящиеся льдистым крошевом и снежными отблесками на солнце глаза, и спрашивает. — Может быть... Если ты хочешь и можешь, то мы будем встречаться чаще? Я бы... Я бы хотел тебя видеть до выходных хотя бы раз. Просто видеть...

Ему так трудно удаётся сформулировать свою мысль, но в глазах Брюса светится понимание, несмотря на то, что Кларк так беспощадно сбивается, сомневаясь стоит ли вообще заводить об этом разговор.

— Я тоже скучаю по тебе, Кларки, — с невероятно уютной улыбкой отвечает тот, развеивая неуверенность простым поглаживанием по волосам.

Ладонь, устроившаяся на затылке притягивает Кларка в трепетный, сладкий поцелуй, от которого не хочется отрываться совершенно.

«Чёртова работа, как я тебя ненавижу», — думает Кларк, прекрасно осознавая, что, как бы оно там ни было, а к работе он относится отнюдь не с ненавистью. И к издательству. И только Перри по-настоящему вызывает у него раздражение, но Кларк Кент обязан быть порядочным гражданином.

Завтрак в компании Брюса и терпкий, приятно-крепкий кофе мирят его с существующей действительностью, и тогда, когда времени до совещания остаётся меньше малого, он, наконец, находит в себе силы выйти из особняка, отказавшись от щедрого предложения Брюса доставить его в Метрополис вертолётом или просто на машине.

— У меня там всё равно работа, — мягко замечает Брюс, — так что мне придётся появиться у тебя. Не уверен, правда, что сумею добраться быстро, но...

— Не надо, — приходится качать головой не из-за того, что страшно опоздать на совещание, а потому, что рядом с Брюсом Кларк становится слишком Кларком, а при общении с Перри едва ли ему это нужно.

И Кларк, конечно, не говорит, что лично для него «своим ходом» куда быстрее, и бормочет какую-то чушь про самостоятельность, независимость, глядя в понимающие глаза, и, уже перед самым отбытием спрашивает тихо:

— Я позвоню тебе?

— По-прежнему в любое время, Кларки, — с терпеливой нежностью отзывается тот и коротко целует на прощание, неловко разглаживающего помятую одежду, репортёра. — В любое время.

Они расстаются достаточно быстро, чтобы Кларк не плюнул на всё и не решил, что ему к чёрту не сдалась эта работа, этот Перри и его совещания, а, вместо этого пересёк улицу, и, найдя уже полюбившийся закуток, оттолкнулся от земли, похоже, к чертям продавливая собственные ботинки.

Полёт занимает от силы несколько минут, и Кларк приземляется в подобном же закутке, и проверяет обувь в самую первую очередь. Нет, похоже, подошва всё-таки уцелела, а значит, можно не торопиться снова отдавать круглую сумму за новые — те, что не рассыпятся через пару-тройку моментов, когда Кларк будет отчаянно торопиться.

Да, обычно он снимал обувь, но сегодня, слишком задумавшись о том, что было вчера и этим утром в голове, вспомнить хотя бы о том, что он вроде как куда-то торопится — уже подвиг.

В коридорах необычайно шумно — похоже, Перри Уайт в своём гневе решил собрать весь штат, чтобы огласить ту самую ужасную новость, которая всех их сюда и привела.

— В городе объявлено чрезвычайное положение, — слишком сухо для взбешённого редактора заявляет Перри.

— Что? Почему? — Лойс вскидывается немедленно, и Кларк полностью на её стороне. О таком обычно сообщают по всем центральным каналам вещания, а не вот так, на планёрке среди персонала, даже если подобное распоряжение поступило с самого верха.

— Террористы захватили отель «Януар» в котором около трех сотен посетителей и дочь мэра. — мрачный тон Перри проясняет насколько тяжёлое сейчас положение. — И мне нужны решительно все, чтобы вести оттуда репортаж. 

Название отеля кажется знакомым — в памяти мгновенно всплыл ресторан, в котором они с Брюсом ужинали прежде, чем заключить контракт.

«Тот самый, где он велел мне упасть», — с отчаянной нежностью вспоминает Кларк, и стряхивает с себя негу. Нужно собраться, а не то самое важное ускользнёт от него. Исландские названия, похоже, были любимыми у Брюса Уэйна, а потому, Кларк, подняв голову и нахмурившись, поправляет очки прежде, чем уточнить:

— Это же отель Уэйна, не так ли?

— В яблочко, — фыркает Перри и его лицо кривится, словно он не просто проглотил нечто несвежее, а жевал буквально протухшее. Вот только никаких оценочных характеристик главному филантропу Готэма он так и не даёт, удивительно сдержанно оставляя их при себе.

«У меня так всё равно работа», — сказал ему Брюс меньше часа. Знает ли он о том, что твориться в его отеле? Собирается ли приехать, или оставит всё на попечение властей, что дают охрану всем и всему, что есть в их городе?

— Итак, мне нужны все вы для того, чтобы не упустить этот чёртов материал. Мне нужно, чтобы каждый из вас собрал столько информации и сделал столько снимков, чтобы хватило на всю первую полосу. Будем работать в экстренном режиме до тех пор, пока дочь мэра не освободят.

Про остальных Перри не говорит — и без того понятно, что освобождение всех заложников важно, но есть те, кто приоритетнее для этого города.

Нужен ли сейчас Метрополису Кларк Кент или Кал-Эл? Вопрос с подвохом. У Супермена есть много возможностей для того, чтобы помочь, у Кларка — нет. Но в какой момент стоит вмешаться? Дать ли полиции шанс проявить себя? Подобное ведь важно для людей, и Кларк знает об этом.

«Я прикрою», — два слова в смс от Лойс наполняют Кларка надеждой, и он, чуть кивает, перехватив её взгляд.

Стоит быть Кларком Кентом столько, сколько вообще возможно — как репортёр он в курсе всей ситуации и ему будет прекрасно известно когда стоит вмешаться в качестве супергероя, который спас всех едва переговоры зайдут в тупик.

— Все вы знаете, что мэр не ведёт переговоры с террористами ни при каких условиях, так что будьте начеку, — продолжает Перри жёстко, прежде, чем начать давать задания каждому из них.

Кларк практически прослушивает то, что ему досталось получив смс от Брюса, и только когда Перри одёргивает его жёстким «Кент, повтори!» приходится прокрутить в памяти последние слова Уайта и ответить:

— Я беру интервью у прохожих, чтобы узнать как и когда всё произошло, и было проще составить общую картину и дать ей правильно освещение при выставлении новости на сайте.

— В точку, — недовольный тон редактора Кларк связывает исключительно с тем, что начальнику не удалось его поддеть, хотя разве сейчас вообще до этого?

Видимо, это просто черта характера Перри Уайта, ведь он задаёт тот же вопрос ещё парочке журналистов, которые, кажется, совсем его не слушают или задумались о чём-то своём.

— А теперь идите и добудьте мне самые свежие новости по этому делу, — рычит Перри, отправляя всех прочь жестом указывая на дверь.

Лойс равняется с Кларком в коридоре. Она ничуть не выглядит напуганной — это их работа, и после нескольких недели в Сирии едва ли кучка местных идиотов может её напугать.

— Не знал, что всё так серьёзно, — бормочет Кларк, чуть прикрывая глаза. — Почему об этом не сообщили по всем каналам?

— Ты же и сам знаешь, Кларк, — вздыхает она, — или ты совсем последние мозги растерял? 

Подобное замечание заставляет нахмуриться, посмотреть на Лойс внимательнее, чтобы явственно показать, что он решительно не понимает в чём дело.

— Отель Уэйна в самом центре города, Кларк, — напоминает ему подруга, но он всё ещё не может толком связать это с тем, почему жителей оставляют в неведении. — У нас есть меньше часа, чтобы подать эту информацию правильно и не создать паники. 

— Но там же люди, — недоумение, похоже, заставляет Лойс покачать головой, усмехнувшись грустно.

— Лучше так, чем массовая давка в центре в выходной день, — вздыхает она, добавляя почти безжалостно, потому что иначе представить точку зрения властей не удастся, — эти три сотни могут оказаться малой кровью, хотя, думаю, в конце концов большую часть отпустят — слишком сложно контролировать такое количество людей, даже террористам. В любом случае этому городу нужен Супермен, Кларк. Больше, чем когда бы то ни было.

— Конечно, — Кларк кивает, но добавляет почти торопливо, не позволяя облегчению Лойс завладеть чувствами, — однако, он вмешается только когда это станет ясно полиции. Не хочу, чтобы Супермена снова обвинили в том, что он мешает делать своё дело.

— Боже, Кларк, Джесси написал ту статью просто потому что идиот, — красивые глаза Лойс закатываются слишком схоже с тем, как это бывает с ней в сексе, но сейчас такой жест не вызывает внутри никакого трепета и дрожания.

«Кажется, я целиком и полностью помешан на Брюсе Уэйне», — приходится признать Кларку, но эту мысль он задвигает тоже — голова нужна ему для совсем другого сейчас, и не время предаваться нежности, утопая в воспоминаниях.

— Да, идиот, но в этом есть доля истины. Город не должен слишком сильно полагаться на Супермена — если что-то случится, полиции стоит быть начеку.

— А вот тут ты прав, — задумчиво кивает Лойс, теребя рыжую прядь в пальцах, — но ты же не оставишь город на произвол судьбы? Или ты уже готовишься к переезду, а, супер-мальчик? — её голос становится настолько тихим, что его слышит только он, и на мгновение Кларк понимает как сильно он скучал по этому. Как сильно он скучает по тому, чтобы кто-то знал, что он Супермен.

«Если бы я только мог сказать тебе», — быстрая, но пронзительная мысль заставляет его задрожать.

Он, конечно, не может. 

Не сейчас. 

По крайней мере до тех пор, пока он не поймёт что это так отчаянно плохо — дурить того, кому доверяешь всем сердцем в столь важной мелочи. И не примет этот как данность, как факт, больше не стараясь отыскать себе оправданий, вроде того, насколько греет сердце простое смс посланное Брюсом Уэйном, узнавшим, по всей видимости, что Кларк сбежал этим утром лишь из-за того, что ему нужно быть в штате корреспондентов, участвующих в освещении такой неприятной новости.

«Знаю, что не смогу тебя отговорить, и было бы свинством с моей стороны просить вернуться и не быть ближе к ублюдкам захватившим мой отель, чем ко мне, — написал ему Брюс, и Кларк с лёгкостью представляет себе этот приятный баритон, затекающий сладкой патокой в уши, заставляя становиться мягче и податливей и удерживая его от того, чтобы спешно стать Суперменом, который всех спасёт, — но будь осторожен. Это приказ, хорошо, Кларки? Не лезь на рожон, и, обещаю — ты не пожалеешь.»

«Я буду осторожен, Брюс, — думает Кларк, но так и не находит в себе сил набрать это в ответ любовнику, — но если придётся, то я всех спасу. Потому что Супермену иначе нельзя.»

Всё это приходится оставить при себе, и лишь грустно улыбаться. Он не хочет обманывать Брюса, и сказать ему — тоже не может. И это отчаянная забота — неловкая, но такая трепетная бьёт его своей бесхитростностью в под дых.

Однажды, он признается, чтобы не обманывать того, кому готов вверить своё беззащитное от криптонита тело. 

Нужно просто чуть-чуть подождать, как и с полицией, если Брюс наиграется им раньше, чем придётся открыть свой секрет.

Вот только Кларк совсем не верит в то, что такое вообще возможно.


	14. Ты такое разочарование, Кал-Эл

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> С наступающим восьмым марта!  
> Ну и по поводу новой главы информация тут)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3/status/1235900492661903360

Солнце катится к горизонту, когда становится очевидно — террористы отпускать заложников не собираются — даже их часть, а ведь постояльцев и обслуги в отеле слишком много, и, пожалуй, только страх смерти и удерживает от того, чтобы показать угрожающим им людям, что они сила с желаниями которой придётся считаться.

Кларк не осуждает — ему бы и в голову не пришло, ведь у всех них где-то там есть семьи, или же прямо тут, среди захваченных людей, и, если для того, чтобы близкие выжили надо вести себя тихо и быть послушными — они пойдут на это. И совсем не хочется думать о том, на что ещё, ведь человеческая природа такова, что ему становится страшно размышлять об этом всём — это люди захватывают других с целью устрашения, и это они убивают друг друга ради метафорических благ, так что думать о том, на что они действительно способны ради не иллюзорной выгоды совсем не хочется.

Центр города оцеплен, и там, кроме скорой, которая может понадобиться в любую секунду, и корреспондентов нет больше никого из гражданских, и это несколько успокаивает Кал-Эла, тревожно следящего за тем, как полиция справляется с ситуацией в Метрополисе. Он может вмешаться в любой момент, стоит только обычным людям признать, что у них есть проблема, которую они сами решить не в силах, и тогда наряд офисного планктона останется лежать, спрятанный за мусорными баками в переулке, а герой города опять совершит свой подвиг. 

Однако, пока что офицеры и их высшее начальство не упоминают о том, что не справляются ни на одной радиоволне, и это обнадёживает — на сей раз люди могут одолеть преступников и без супергероя. Это нужно и им, и жителям города — знать, что даже если их защитник исчезнет, то город всё равно устоит перед любого вида напастью. Одного осознания должно быть достаточно для того, чтобы жители города несколько успокоились.

А вот общее настроение в Метрополисе — совсем нет. Ропот доносящийся со всех краёв гудит таким недовольством, страхом и отчаянием, что приходится напоминать себе — бросать сейчас прикрытие и спасать заложников нельзя, хотя очень хочется. Особенно сильно, когда Кларк вслушивается в разговоры похитителей, которые запугивают, угрожают, но пока что никого не убивают, хотя, по их манере речи становится очевидно — это лишь вопрос времени. 

Знакомые ноты безумия Кларк узнаёт слишком быстро, так что даже не сомневается в том, что эти люди — одни из тех, кто в прошлый раз нанесли ему достаточный ущерб, заставив впервые иметь дело с криптонитом.

Брюс Уэйн, появление которого многие ждали, тут так и не появился, и в связи с этим Кларка обдаёт странной смесью облегчения и разочарования. «Брюси» снова решил продемонстрировать собственную эксцентричность, и это было ровно тем, что в очередной раз дало поднять жителям Метрополиса — праздный гражданин Готэм-сити едва ли найдёт время для того, чтобы посетить собственное детище, предпочитая этому какие-то свои утехи, хотя Кларк подозревает, что за таким решением стоит нечто большее, ведь человек, у которого хватает мужества брать другого под свой контроль не может поступить так, как предполагают многие журналисты и бросить обычных людей на произвол судьбы.

«Его здесь не любят, — это Кал-Эл знает наверняка, не позволяя своей человеческой части оправдать Уэйна, напоминая о трепетном отношении к главному благодетелю Готэма в его родных пенатах, — и за дело.»

Нет ни тени сомнений — едва готэмский филантроп и посетит Метрополис, как ему припомнят, что он не сорвался сюда, пускай даже этому человеку решительно нечем помочь в данной ситуации, кроме как комментировать её из Готэма — да иначе ни один из миллиардеров и не работает., если, конечно, не планирует занять административный пост.

«Я надеюсь, что полиция сможет справиться с этой ситуацией и помогу любыми средствами», — вот и всё, что говорит Брюс Уэйн в официальном интервью, помимо слов поддержки, за которые его так отчаянно осуждают и коллеги и жители.

Людям невдомёк, что оставаться в стороне в ситуации, в которой реально ничем не в состоянии помочь может быть куда тяжелее, а вот Кларк — знает. Это всемогущий Кал-Эл позволяет себе грустно смотреть, поджимать губы и неодобрительно качать головой — ему никогда не доводилось оказаться заложником положения, а вот Кларку — да. 

Тогда как Супермен стеснён только собственной фантазией, его альтер-эго приходится выкручиваться тем, что есть в запасе у самого обычного человека, да ещё и стеснённого в средствах.

Его прикрытие обходится ему слишком дорого, и потому приходится притворяться неспособным удержать падающую балку, когда вокруг множество камер, хотя человеческая жизнь, несомненно, стоит больше. К счастью, это была та цена, которую ему не пришлось оплачивать.

Сумерки только начинают сгущаться, когда становится ясно — полиция, официально заявляющая, что у них всё под контролем и они ведут переговоры, не справляется. Эта ситуация — больше, чем то, с чем они привыкли иметь дело, ведь внятных требований у группы безумцев нет, зато план просто восхитительный ко всеобщему разочарованию — не подобраться. Супермен намерен, наконец, вмешаться, потому что разнообразные требования террористов, которые никто не собирается удовлетворять, в конечном счёте, превратились в нечто более оформленное.

«Они словно чего-то ждут», — эта мысль не даёт Кал-Элу покоя, ведь его страшит вопрос, приходящий следом: чего могут ждать террористы, требования которых правительство не собирается удовлетворять? Зачем устрашать людей и брать заложников, если в конечно счёте организатору плевать на личное обогащение?

Мэр дал уже с два десятка интервью, отвечая снова и снова на одни и те же вопросы: то, что среди заложников его дочь ничего не изменит, правительство не ведёт переговоров с преступниками, и едва появится возможность — вызволят всех, кого только смогут, но пока заложников слишком много, чтобы дать местной полиции шанс разобраться со всем, а федералы пытаются согласовать буквально каждый шаг с Белым Домом, потому что и в случае победы, и провала их ждёт настолько массовое освещение ситуации, насколько вообще возможно.

«Может быть, они ждут именно этого? Подорвать моральный дух и показать, что власти беззащитны перед людьми, достаточно умными, чтобы провернуть подобное?Возможно ли то, что тот, кто стоит за этим хочет показать или полную беззащитность мэра Метрополиса или невероятную жестокость, в попытке освободить заложников даже целой их собственных жизней? Или же что Уэйн, наконец, приедет посмотреть на происходящее с его детищем?» — особенно остро последнее задевает, конечно, не Супермена, а Кларка Кента, ведь если да — то всё куда хуже, чем он думал. 

Спланированная акция, точный расчёт и то, что эти сумасшедшие тянут время лучше всего сходятся в последней точке — всё это, должно быть, лишь для одного человека. 

Того, кого в Метрополисе даже нет.

«Почему не Готэм? Зачем Метрополис? Они могли выбрать любой другой город!» — Кал-Эл крутит эту мысль и касается выгравированной «S» на груди через ткань самыми кончиками пальцев. 

Ему нужно, наконец, увидеть этих террористов, понять, чего они хотят и с какой целью можно было организовывать людей в такие группы — на каждом этаже по большому скоплению. 

«Наверняка они рассчитывают на моё появление, и, если эта та же банда, что и в прошлый раз, из Готэме — надо быть максимально осторожным», — вот и весь план, что созрел у него в голове за это время — для всего остального просто недостаточно информации.

Импровизация — вот и всё, что остаётся супергерою, даже если он может просветить целое здание. У Кал-Эла есть большая проблема с криптонитом — его зрение не даёт увидеть зелёный камень в отеле, и, возможно, попытайся он только вломиться, как окажется под воздействие спрятанного где-нибудь булыжника, и тогда шансов на победу уже не останется.

«Будь осторожен», — вот о чём просил Брюс, и, как ни странно, даже Супермен собирается подчиниться простой просьбе Брюса Уэйна, пусть тот ему не особо-то и нравится из-за того, как сильно он близок Кларку Кенту.

В отеле практически нет слабых мест, а единственная обнаруженная за столько времени уязвимость прикрыта самими террористами — возле неё располагается заминированная группа людей, и, наверняка бомбы сдетонируют, стоит только кому-то пересечь. На заложниках пояса смерти, и переть напролом кажется совершенно отвратительной идеей. Тогда как?

«Жаль, владельца не спросишь», — мелькает на задворках даже чуть забавная мысль, но Кал-Эл её отметает, прекрасно осознавая то, что задать вопрос Брюсу, возможно, было бы не такой уж и плохой идеей, если бы он только сумел нормально объяснить причину, при этом не прибегая ко лжи.

С таким же успехом он мог бы задать вопрос Бэтмену о том, как тот проникнет в здания!.

— Ох, чёрт, — Кал-Эл бормочет, сворачивая на пустую улицу, откуда эвакуировали всех гражданских, и, найдя переулок без камер, спешно стягивает с себя обычную человеческую одежду, оставаясь в криптонском костюме.

Если думать как Бэтмен, то, конечно, становится очевидно — канализация. Да, перекрытия там стоят крепкие, но едва ли они рассчитаны на лазеры, так что через пару минут, он оказывается внутри. Просканировать здание не проблема, но вот подобраться ближе выходит куда сложнее, чем Кал-Эл мог подумать. 

Он тратит невероятное количество времени для того, чтобы аккуратно разомкнуть цепь проводов со взрывчаткой, которые оказываются практически в каждом коридоре, и старается не думать на кого подобные ловушки были рассчитаны. Если на него самого, то они слишком простые, если на Брюса Уэйна... Впрочем, для того тоже, тут не сомневаются ни Кларк, ни Кал-Эл.

Ситуация накаляется — это заметно по тому, как у одного из террористов подскакивает пульс, и до слуха Кларка доносится выкрик четырьмя этажами ниже:

— Заткнись, тупая ты сука! — звук шлепка наводит на мысль о пощёчине, и приходится поторопиться. 

— Хорошо, хорошо, — мягкие интонации Лойс заставляют Супермена замереть на миг в настоящем испуге. Тот прошивает его изнутри, выкручивая внутренности, сплетая их в тугой комок и зажигая глаза на миг алым — самый верный признак того, что криптонцу страшно.

Как это произошло? Как она здесь оказалась? Какой идиот вообще её сюда пустил?!

Конечно, скорей всего Лойс просто заявила, что с ней такое не в первый раз и она вполне может с ними договориться, и, может быть даже она солгала, что, связалась с Брюсом Уэйном, который более чем в состоянии удовлетворить чужие требования, даже не пребывая в Метрополис — по крайней мере Кал-Эл видит в этом единственное логичное объяснение дерьму, куда вляпалась красавица Лойс, вот только сейчас это ничуть не помогает. Её не должно было здесь быть, чёрт бы побрал всё это!

Нельзя показать, что он уже в здании, постараться разминировать максимальное количество заложников, прежде, чем разбираться с больными на голову ублюдками. В том, что это они же сомневаться не приходится — те же маски без лица, те же голоса, пускай приглушённые, но с теми же безумными интонациями — только их предводителя Пингвина не хватает. 

«Чумной Доктор не явился сегодня поддержать своих сумасшедших?» — думает Кал-Эл, быстро и незаметно оказываясь в толпе заложников на очередном этаже, и стараясь сделать всё, чтобы в нужное время никто не пострадал. Паника среди гражданских подпитывается ещё и тем, что он не снимает взрывчатку — он просто убирает провода, стараясь тихо объяснить начинающим роптать заложникам — если они не хотят, чтобы их убили какое-то время придётся делать вид, что они до сих пор в опасности, что чужие планы не полетели к чёрту.

Посетителей отеля так много, что он бы смог даже затеряться в них вот только костюм его выдаёт, поэтому нужно пригибаться, и постоянно прижимать палец к губам, призывая к молчанию, чтобы никто из заложников не выдал, и говорить с ними совсем тихо, так, что понимают только те, кто ближе всего. Этаж за этажом — и поскорее, чтобы добраться до цокольного раньше, чем там случится беда. Супермену не должно быть дела до проблем какой-то там мисс Лэйн, но это, отнюдь не отменяет того факта, что Кларку более чем просто есть.

Лойс, конечно, примечает его раньше прочих — у подруги фантастический, по-настоящему журналистский нюх на такие дела. Им не надо переговариваться — Лойс понимает его практически без слов, стоит лишь кивнуть на группу отдельно стоящих заложников, и она делает всё, чтобы только дать ему то самое, недостающее время как-то помочь успеть справиться со всеми.

— Господа, так что насчёт интервью? — спрашивает она, вскидывая брови и улыбаясь так отчаянно, что даже Кал-Эл поражается её мужеству. Сердце под рёбрами стучит так быстро, кто Супермену остаётся лишь восхищаться бесстрашием девушки, способной сохранять спокойствие тогда, когда внутри неё настоящая буря, хотя он и уверен — ей не привыкать.

Рыжие волосы рассыпаются по плечам, едва она достаёт из своего пучка карандаш и выуживает блокнот из кармана джинс, сдержать улыбку невозможно — профессионал во всём, да? Видимо, все записывающие устройства забрали прежде, чем она вошла сюда.

— Мисс Лэйн, если вы и возьмёте у нас интервью, то уж точно не так, — радостно отзывается один из безумцев в маске, и дружный хохот остальных вторит ему, полагая эту пошлую шутку весьма удачной.

Не отвлекаться и делать своё дело — вот главная задача Кал-Эла, пока Лойс даёт ему это драгоценное время. Ещё один, и ещё, и ещё один разомкнутый осторожно контур. Действия получаются практически механическими, голова занята совсем не тем, чтобы справиться с как можно большим количеством взрывчатки, нет. 

Супермену приходится осматривать здание снова и снова, убеждаясь — все люди находятся исключительно здесь, в главном холле — или прижавшись друг к другу на этажах так тесно, что ему приходится проявлять чудеса сноровки, или вокруг, поглядывая на заложников. Криптонит он не видит, но это совсем не значит, что его здесь нет, так что стоит быть вдвое осторожнее против обычного и не нестись сломя голову. Осмотреть весь цокольный этаж повнимательней, убедиться, что тут нет даже крошки зелёной дряни и лишь потом действовать, обезвреживая каждого из своих незадачливых противников. План прост, и даже должен сработать. 

Вот только одного из них Кал-Эл не замечает.

— А вот и наш главный гость! — до настоящей, физической боли знакомый голос в холле звучит торжественно, раздаваясь прямо над ни, та, на двойной полукруглой лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж.

Кал-Эл чуть вздрагивает от механического скрежета — он слишком сильно похож на то, как говорит Бэтмен — искажённый модулятором, с неестественными нотами, хотя интонации совершенно другие, как если бы у готэмского мстителя была ещё одна личность.

«Не Уэйн?» — догадку о том, ради кого затевалась весь этот ужас приходится оставить при себе, как и удивление и строго нахмурив брови отозваться:

— Если вы жаждали пообщаться со мной, то могли сразу выдвинуть это условие — мне казалось, все и каждый знает, что Супермен особенно благоволит Метрополису, — Кал-Эл хмурится, поднимаясь.

— Дело в том, мистер Супермен, — хмыкает человек, продолжая совершенно равнодушно, и опираясь на перила, словно ему до безумия скучно смотреть на всё творящееся внизу, — что так было бы не столь интересно. Вы прождали восемь часов прежде, чем вмешаться, и теперь мы знаем насколько вы терпеливы.

— Настолько, что вас отсюда выведут в наручниках, — отзывается Кал-Эл серьёзно. Он не успел освободить всех, но большинство — точно, а значит, всё что ему требуется — ещё немного времени. Ещё самую малость, что нужно переждать, отвлекая террористов. Последние три человека, до которых он так и не успел добраться.

— Вы невероятно самодовольны, — фырканье механического скрежета заставляет его передёрнуться всем телом и сжать зубы, — как и все супергерои. Вы мните себя великим спасителем человечества, но только крадёте чужое. Мистер Супермен, может быть хватит брать то, что вам не принадлежит?

От подобных обвинений Кал-Эл вздрагивает, и собирается. Эти люди — безумны, и не имеет решительно никакого значения, что ему сейчас скажут и в чём обвинят. Если Пингвин хочет сообщить, что Супермен — вор при всех этих людях — пускай, главное воспользоваться обвинениями правильно.

— Ваши слова значили бы для меня больше, если бы были подкреплены чем-то значимым, — с достоинством отвечает он, и, оборачивается, словно разглядывая людей, которыми окружён, — может ли кто-то из вас, сказать что Супермен был уличён в подобном? Хотя бы раз?

Его глаза загораются алым и он успевает прорезать точечно два провода, освобождая с этим ещё двоих. 

«Остался последний», — думает Кал-Эл, и понимает — до него не добраться. Нужно пройти каких-то три-четыре шага.

Нужно...

— Вы куда-то торопитесь, мистер Супермен? — хмыкает механический голос, и нажимает на кнопку. В первый миг Кал-Эл думает на самое плохое, что только может нарисовать его воображение — бомба на заложнике сдетонировала, и вызовет цепную реакцию, потому что весь остальной пластид всё ещё в здании.

Среди этих несчастных людей.

— Нет! — выкрикивает он, даже не замечая, что вокруг висит плотная дымовая завеса от гранат, которыми обычно пользуется не кто иной, как Бэтмен. Полыхнувшие из глаз лазеры прошивают человека на верхней площадке, разрезая пополам — реакция ужаса, вот что это, и он успевает пожалеть о ней уже в следующий мир.

Супермен никого никогда не убивает, ведь иначе человечество не может быть од конца уверено, что этот пришелец на его стороне. 

Никого и никогда.

Вот только тот, кто подорвал заложников и напугал самого Кал-Эла должен быть наказан, верно?

— Неплохая попытка, мистер Супермен, — механический голос, и нажимает на кнопку. В первый миг Кал-Эл думает на самое отвратительное, что только может нарисовать его воображение — бомба на заложнике сдетонировала, и вызовет цепную реакцию, потому что весь остальной пластид всё ещё в здании.

— Недурно, стоит заметить, весьма и весьма, мистер Супермен, — механический голос заставляет внутри всё затрепетать и очень трудно сказать наверняка — от радости или от разочарования. — Правда, выглядит довольно разрушительно, вы не находите? Великий супергерой и надежда человечества готов убивать людей, если они преступники...

Странно видеть посверкивающие искрами части того, кому достался весь смертельный заряд лазеров, дробя существо на три части — не человек в полном смысле этого слова — механическая подделка, не более, однако, это, заодно и страшит больше, чем когда-либо. 

Кем нужно быть, чтобы сотворить настоящее чудо, и, при этом, захватить целый отель и угрожать убить людей?

«А кем нужно быть, чтобы запаниковав уничтожить это самое чудо?» — не менее жёсткий вопрос, который приходится задавать теперь уже себе, но времени на полноценный ответ с покаянием и склонённой головой не хватает — звуки борьбы раздаются то тут, то там, и Кал-Эл, наконец, понимает, что стоит в чёрном дыму, скрывающем своего владельца, который беспощадно выводит из строя противников.

Он — всего лишь человек, но он не убивает людей. Может быть он жесток с ними, но Супермену ещё не доводилось видеть ни одной жертвы расчётливого убийства Бэтмена. 

— Мир узнает о том, кто вы на самом деле, мистер Супермен, — каркающий смех удаётся разобрать только благодаря сверхслуху, потому что оставаться в стороне, когда другие борются не в духе криптонца. Его помощь нужна здесь, сейчас, и то, как они действуют с Бэтменом, выглядит для него будто самая настоящая магия.

Презрение, отвращение, ненависть к готэмскому тёмному рыцарю не мешает наслаждаться тем, что сейчас они вместе обезоруживают преступников. Последний контур разомкнул не он, и для Супермена в этом есть только одно послание — он даже не заметил, как это сделал Бэтмен.

Тот появился ещё до первого взрыва и закончил то, что Кал-Эл не успел.

«И ты его прошляпил», — жёсткий тычок от сознания проходится фантомной болью по внутренностям. День вышел просто ужасным, хотя так хорошо начинался, и теперь нужно сделать всё, чтобы он кончился просто плохо, а не отвратительно.

Тьма спадает и Кал-Эл замечает, что сегодня Бэтмен действовал жёстче обычного — он насчитал несколько переломов у преступников, но все они живы, включая заложников, и внутри у криптонца вспыхивает самая настоящая буря. Ненависть и презрение мешаются в единую кашу, ведь ответа на вопрос какого чёрта самый жестокий из всех людей, которых только знает Кал-Эл, самый отчаянный из супергероев, и самый грозный каратель держит себя в руках куда лучше чем он сам у Кал-Эла нет.

Он не надеется что-то сказать Бэтмену, когда тот шагает уверенно к одному из пожарных выходов, и только сейчас криптонец замечает — он немного подволакивает одну ногу, так, словно что-то не то. Сканинг не даёт точно понять что именно — свинцовое напыление с внутренней стороны кевлара надёжно защищает не только личность Бэтмена, но и его травмы. В этом, стоит признать, есть своя логика, ведь не зная какую именно травму получил готэмский рыцарь отыскать его в больнице будет практически невозможно.

— Позволь мне помочь, — Кал-Эл шагает прямо к нему и опешивает, получив жесткие слова, осадившие его так, как ни один удар на свете бы не смог:

— Хватит. Ты уже на помогал, — искажённый модулятором голос заставляет остановиться, поёжиться, и непонимающе нахмурится, прежде, чем целый шквал чужих эмоций раздавит его. — Ты должен был быть символом защиты, надежды, чёрт бы тебя побрал! Пришелец, как символ того, что у людей есть шанс на будущее, пока ты на их стороне — лучший из нас! Тот, кто не смог бы убить даже злодея — на страже порядка и закона!

Кал-Эл сжимает зубы от справедливых обвинений, и то, что ему нечем себя защитить, срывает его в ярость:

— Он мог убить их! Мог убить их всех, неужели человеческие жизни не стоят репутации всего одного супергероя? — слова звучат настолько уверенно, что Кал-Эл даже не сомневается в его правоте.

— Не тогда, когда ты лицо надежды всего человечества, — фыркает Бэтмен, и перерубает один из проводов, даже не глядя и, размыкая контур, распахивает двери. — Ты такое разочарование, Кал-Эл, и до сверхчеловека тебе ещё расти и расти.

Что-то сказать в свою защиту теперь он просто не успевает — топот отряда обезвреживания заставляет отшатнуться от двери, пропуская группу людей в чёрных бронированных костюмах, которые прочешут всё здание не на один раз и помогут снять пластид с заложников.

Выйти отсюда незаметно кажется Кал-Элу нереальным — он видел все входы и все выходы, но едва он оборачивается, чтобы продолжить готовить с Бэтменом, того и след простыл.

Готэмский рыцарь оставил его один на один с мыслью о собственном несовершенстве, а раздражение Кал-Эла, подпитанное печалью, медленно сводят с ума.

**Author's Note:**

> Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Или текстовые игры по этому фандому? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/4ZaUEX  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com


End file.
